3rd Time's The Charm
by karnythia
Summary: Philip & Chloe are finally on the same page. Not for EJami fans.
1. Chapter 1

"It's not going to be that easy to get rid of me." Philip muttered to himself as he strode away from the Pub toward his car. "I messed things up with her twice before, but I'm not going to make another mistake." Angry thoughts flitted through his mind with every step as he remembered Lucas' efforts to maneuver himself into being Chloe's hero with the opera suggestion. "I'm the one that set up that grant in Kansas City and you know it. But that's okay big brother...I've learned to always have a backup plan."

By the time he nosed his car into the sparse Salem traffic the rage had ebbed as he focused on the smile on Chloe's face and the way it had felt to hold her in his arms again. Setting up her audition wouldn't even take a special phone call, but there was no need for Chloe to know that he'd already made the arrangements before he found her at the Pub.

"I'll let Lucas play the hero tonight. Meanwhile I'll be the one loaning her the Titan jet and traveling with her while I take care of some Kiriakis foundation business." For a moment he felt a twinge of guilt at the way he was manipulating the situation, but then he remembered the way Lucas had said Sami's name at the hospital and shook it off.

Musing quietly to himself as he drove, he rationalized that Lucas and Sami were just going to get back together yet again. Even without knowing the details of her conversation with Nicole he could see that Chloe was unhappy. And Lucas was clearly using her to upset Sami and help him with Alli. "No, there's no point to waiting for things to fall apart on their own. Not when we've already wasted so much time."

As Philip wound his way home content in the day's events, Lucas was feeling more and more unsettled about what he'd seen through the Pub window. Chloe's initial glee had faded into a quiet contentment that should have been comforting, but he couldn't get the image of Philip's signature on the grant out of his mind, or how close they'd seemed before he'd joined them. By the time they reached the cabin and were juggling Allie and her things through the door he felt like he'd burst out of his skin if he didn't get some answers.

"You didn't tell me you were meeting Philip tonight." Lucas whispered as he laid Allie into her crib, before gesturing to Chloe to follow him back into the front room of the cabin.

"I wasn't meeting him. He just happened to show up while I was sitting there." Chloe replied softly. "You know we're still good friends." She kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the couch with a soft sigh.

"Philip doesn't have friends. I thought you'd know by now that there are people he has a use for, and then there's everyone else." Taking a seat next to her he said "I know you're about to bring up him giving me this job. But the old CFO had a heart attack and won't be able to come back to work. This way he didn't have to hunt for a new person, and it has the added bonus of making me indebted to him."

"You make him sound so..."

"Ruthless? Someday I'll tell you how I lost my job at Titan in the first place. Let's just say that Philip is a chip off the old block. I know I suggested he help you out with the Kansas City thing, but you should get out there on your own and start auditioning. I know you guys were close as kids, but he's really not that guy now, and I'd hate for you to pin all your hopes on him."

Chloe shrugged "I've heard from well...everyone how much he's changed since high school. Including him. But when we're just hanging out and he's not doing his evil corporate guy thing he's still the funny sweet occasionally jerky guy that he's always been. I know he's changed, we've all changed over the years. But he's been through a lot and I'm always going to be his friend, so you can't say he doesn't have any friends." Her tone was acerbic, and when Lucas didn't reply she rose to her feet "I'm really tired, and Alli is probably going to be up at the crack of dawn. You coming to bed?"

Lucas shook his head "I've still got some stuff to read before my first meeting tomorrow. I'll be in later."

"Night."

He frowned as she walked out without bothering to kiss him goodnight. Part of him wanted to get up and shake her for being so blind, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Chloe was probably the only person whose life Philip hadn't shredded in recent memory and without seeing him morph from his current mask of dispassionate businessman into the vengeful creature that had rampaged through Salem not so long ago, she probably wouldn't believe just how bad things could get for someone that crossed his brother. Shaking off his own dark memories, Lucas pulled out his laptop and got to work.

"Why borrow trouble?" He murmured to himself, "Maybe all of that stuff is done now. Philip's with Morgan and he seems to be fine with my relationship with Chloe." The figures in front of him helped push away the thought that courtesy of Philip's help he and Chloe would be spending a lot of nights apart in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe woke from a fitful sleep to find the room empty and a note on Lucas' pillow telling her that he would drop Alli off to Sami on his way to work. She contemplated rolling back over and trying to get some more rest, but unable to find a comfortable position she decided to get up and take Lucas' advice about setting up other auditions.

"Philip has a point about the shack thing" she grumbled to herself when the air outside proved to be cold enough to make her shower less than pleasant. She was struggling to get her hair dry when her phone rang.

"Hello, may I speak with a Ms. Chloe Lane?"

"Speaking."

"Hello, Ms. Lane. I'm Andre Thompson with the Kansas City Metropolitan Opera. I was surprised to hear a performer of your caliber was at loose ends, and unfortunately our lead roles have already been cast. But there is a small part in _Le nozze di Figaro _that I'm sure you could make your own. Would you be willing to fly down and do a live audition?"

Chloe's heart started pounding, but she managed to keep her voice calm. "Of course. Let me make some arrangements and I can be there tomorrow afternoon if that's soon enough."

"That would be perfect. Shall we say 4 pm? You'd need to be prepared to stay in town for rehearsals as they start this weekend."

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Thank you so much."

"I look forward to working with you Ms. Lane. Have a safe flight." Chloe indulged in several minutes of bouncing and squealing on the phone with Nancy before turning her attention to choosing audition attire and making flight arrangements. Lucas and his words of warning flew completely out of her mind, and stayed gone for the next two days. It helped that Lucas wasn't around much either between work and Alli. In fact it wasn't until after she was hurrying out of the Pub with her lips still tingling from Philip's kiss that she even remembered that she was supposed to be involved with Lucas at all.

"Why did I do that? He's with Morgan. Or not. And I'm...I don't know what I am with Lucas." Chloe admitted to herself as she climbed into the back of the cab. "We're friends and we have something else between us, but he can't possibly have any real feelings for me. But then, why kiss me that way?" She was so busy ruminating over the meaning of the kiss that she didn't realize she was thinking out loud until the cab driver interjected.

"Sounds like you have some troubles chica. What's got your pretty little head all in knots? Name's Sheila by the way. We've got a long ride to the airport so you might as well spill your guts."

"Is it that obvious?" Chloe laughed softly "Of course it is. I'm finally getting my career back on track, but along the way I seem to be making a huge mess of my life."

"What do you do?"

"Sing. Specifically opera. I'm on my way to an audition in Kansas City now after a long time away. And it's great, but I'm leaving such a mess behind me. And much as I want to just leave it all there I know I'll have to deal with it."

"You got a boyfriend that wants you to stay in Salem? Or is the boyfriend in Kansas City and the mess is the possibility of the other guy paying you a visit? How much of a mess are we talking here?"

"It's a long story. A really really long story. And pretty much all of it is in Salem. The short version involves me breaking up with my high school boyfriend Philip, getting involved with his slightly older nephew Brady and marrying him only to discover the hard way that Prince Charming does not exist. Especially in a world where drugs do exist. Then in the aftermath of the divorce I wound up getting involved with my ex. Only we couldn't seem to get on the same page, and I got upset and then like an idiot I slept with his half brother Lucas. In theory I'm dating Lucas now. But he's clearly still in love with his ex even though he denies it."

"That's no good."

"It gets worse. Philip just laid an absolutely amazing kiss on me at the Pub and we just happened to get caught by his...I'm not sure what they are to each other. He swore up and down they were just friends, but she clearly wanted more and for a while he didn't seem averse to giving it to her. I don't have any idea what he wants. From her or from me."

"Honey, that's not a mess. That's an episode of Jerry Springer. Possibly with a side of Maury Povich if you're pregnant."

"Pregnant? Me? No. I'm not at all ready for kids. My father is a doctor, he made sure I knew how not to have a baby." Chloe sighed, "The guy I'm supposed to be dating? He has a daughter, and she's really great. But kids for me for me right now? No."

"No offense, but if you don't want a kid, then why date a guy with a child? Especially when you're so sure he's not in love with you."

"I...we didn't start out dating. We'd both been hurt and one thing led to another and then we just kept it going."

"Well, sounds to me like you've just bounced from pillar to post without once stopping to think about what you wanted. Here's the thing. The guy with the kid? You don't want to be a mom and from the sound of things you don't really want to be with him. Even if he is still in love with his ex, you should probably break it off. Now you can tell me to mind my own business, but that just sounds like unnecessary trouble for no good reason. It's not fair to him or to the kid."

"I know you're right. It was just...easy, really easy and peaceful you know? We like each other and even though it'll never go beyond that point, I thought I could be happy with peaceful."

"I was in a situation like that once myself, better to end it while things can stay on such pleasant terms. Especially given the situation with his brother. Why mess up their relationship over something that you already know isn't going anywhere?" Sheila caught Chloe's eye in the rear view mirror "The one that just kissed you. Any particular reason you dumped him for his nephew?"

"We were so young and being with him was...he's very intense and he wanted commitment and a family. And I just wasn't ready. Plus we just did some awful things to each other because neither one of us knew how to trust or to forgive. We needed to break up back then, but I broke his heart in the process. And then he married my best friend and she just wrecked him. Well, life in general wrecked him."

"Wrecked is a pretty strong word." Sheila commented softly.

Chloe blinked back tears as she stared out the window "He went from All-American jock to being an amputee. And there was a baby that wasn't his, but he didn't know it until he was already so attached to her. His best friend was the father and his wife left him for his friend. It was such a mess. When they split up...God he just lost so much, he lost his hopes, his dreams, I think for a time there he even lost himself."

"And now?"

"I don't know. Even after we broke up he was still willing to be someone I could rely on. And when things were really bad he was there for me. At one point I thought we could be more, but then there was something going on with his business that he wouldn't talk about and after my marriage I just can't handle secrets. And at one point I thought he wanted to be with someone else. But today we were saying goodbye and he just...we have this connection and I want to think that he kissed me because he feels the way that I do. I can't believe I just told all of this to a complete stranger. You must think I'm insane." Chloe hid her face in her hands, suddenly embarrassed at how much had just poured out of her mouth.

Sheila chuckled, "Hairdressers, bartenders, and cab drivers. We hear it all. Sounds to me like the answers are right in front of your face. This trip you're going on is the perfect way for you to spend some quality time figuring out what you actually want, and whether the ex is the guy you want to have it with...or if you just need to move on from that family."

"You sound like his mother. I think she'd like it best if I just moved on period." Chloe dropped her hands as they pulled into the departure lane. "Thank you for letting me dump all of this in your lap."

"No problem. It made the ride go by quickly, and I love a good story. Break a leg at your audition." Sheila helped Chloe offload her bag, collected the fare and with a wave pulled back into traffic leaving Chloe to find her way inside and spend her flight figuring out her next move.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you heard from Chloe?" Lucas asked as he walked into Philip's office. Before Philip could reply, Lucas dropped into the chair across from him saying "Or is your voice in her ear the reason I haven't heard from her outside of telling me that she got the job?"

"Because she couldn't possibly be busy with rehearsals." Philip leaned back in his chair, careful to keep his emotions off his face. "Despite the hype I'm not actually at fault for everything that goes wrong in the world."

"Oh, I'm sure she is busy with work. I'm also sure you're up to something that's helping to keep her too busy to do more than fire off a couple of quick emails. She's been gone for almost a week and other than telling me she'd arrived and that she was staying I haven't spoken to her at all. But I'll bet you've talked to her haven't you little brother?"

"Actually the last time I spoke to Chloe, it was at the Pub where she was waiting for you to show up and say goodbye. You never did make it to that did you? You were too busy with...Sami. Right, that's why I tried to cover for you and tell her you were helping out a friend. Not that she believed me. Gee, just maybe that's why she's not in a hurry to talk to you now. Chloe's beautiful and smart, I'm sure she can see the writing on the wall."

Lucas stared at Philip for several seconds before saying softly "You almost got me with that one. But even if Chloe thought I was going back to Sami, which I'm not, Chloe would have just asked me directly what was going on. No, you did something. Something to make her pull back, and you did it right before she left. What happened that day at the Pub when you saw her Philip? What did you do?"

Philip shrugged "I talked to my friend. I promised to come see her perform. And then I wished her well and kissed her goodbye." He leaned forward, his eyes boring into his brother's "Now, if you have a problem with any of that? Too bad. You say you're not going back to Sami, but I've seen her meeting you every day for lunch in your office. And unless I miss my guess she's spending most of her time with you before and after work. That was you two in the Pub last night right? In fact I'll bet you just noticed today that you haven't heard from Chloe. What happened? You and Sami have another fight?"

Lucas' only response was to clench his jaw before jumping out of the chair and stalking to the door. Philip chuckled "If you're planning to quit to make a point? Be sure you're ready to face life on the Sami merry-go-round without a job at Titan or any of our subsidiaries. And I wouldn't count on Chloe being too understanding of the fact that Sami's starting to show. When is my newest niece or nephew due by the way?"

"She's...it's not my baby." He thumped his head against the wall before turning to face Philip. Blinking back tears he said, "She wants me to pretend the baby is mine, so that Stefano can't lay claim to this one too. She says she's finally realized that I was right all along about EJ and she's ready for us to be a family again without him involved. I want to believe her, but I can't go along with lying to him about this baby."

"Why not?" Philip shrugged "The guy was perfectly willing to wreck every single aspect of your life and threaten your son to get what he wanted. He sure doesn't sound like father material to me. Even if he wants to do the right thing, let's not forget what his father does to people. John is his brother and right now he's a hollow shell of the man he used to be because of one of Stefano's schemes. I don't understand what you see in Sami most of the time, but for once I think I agree with her." He gave a little shiver at the thought of Sami actually being right.

Lucas sighed "Part of me agrees with you both, but I remember how it felt when I found out about Will. I just want this mess to go away. All she had to do was stay out of the vendetta mess and we'd be married now. Instead everything is wrong and I know I should just stay away from her. But for some reason..."

"You're never going to get her out of your system. No matter how many times you break up, no matter who else you're with, she's always going to be the one. And you'll do anything for her no matter what she does to you, because in the end you can't do anything else."

"Yeah. Only that's not just my situation with Sami. That's you and Chloe isn't it? You should have told me you were still in love with her."

Philip smiled sardonically "I didn't know it myself. Not until recently. And I have no idea if she feels anything at all for me after the things I've done."

Lucas walked over to the bar and grabbed the carafe of water and a glass before flopping down in the chair again and pouring himself a drink. "This is...I may not be in love with Chloe, but I do like her. A lot. And I have to say that the idea of you doing to her what you tried to do to Belle...you lost it man. Just totally lost it."

"Do you think I don't know she deserves better? She deserves everything, and I can't even give her a whole man." He thumped his prosthetic in frustration "I want her to be happy. That's all I ever wanted and if there's any chance she could be happy with me...well I can't pretend that I don't want to be with her."

Lucas studied him for a second before saying "You know that the way things ended with Brady hurt her. A lot. And sooner or later he's going to come back to Salem. I give it a good 5 minutes before he decides that he wants her back. Now, let's say the two of you are together by that point, what will you do if he tries to come between you?"

Philip's face lost its boyish softness, his features hardening into a harsh distorted mask that bore little resemblance to his normal lines of cool disdain. Lucas made a small noise that could have been a whimper before holding up the carafe so that Philip could see his face reflected in the shiny metallic surface.

"If you ever show Chloe that face? I'll help her hide from you. I'm not a fan of Brady's. This thing with blaming Chloe for his addiction after months in rehab says a lot to me about who he is deep down. But that guy you see in the mirror? That guy destroys lives. Tears people apart to suit his own goals and doesn't give a damn what it costs them. I tried to warn Chloe about him, but she doesn't believe me and I think...no I know she still has feelings for you."

Philip sighed "So what are you saying here? You think I'm too dangerous to be with her. To be with anyone?"

"No. But you could be, you're not a nice guy on your best day Bro, and she's been through enough. She's not talking to me because of whatever happened right before she left. She's too nice to break up with me by email and cheating just isn't her way. And I'm...whatever I am with Sami. So, when she comes back and she tells you that she's willing to try with you? Don't let that guy so much as think about her." Lucas set the carafe down gently. "You're my brother and I love you even when I don't like you. I'm not going to try to get between you two, but I am going to be keeping an eye on Chloe."

Philip nodded "Tell you what, if you think I'm losing it I want you to beat some sense into me. Okay?" He stood up and Lucas rose to his feet as well. Philip stuck out his hand "We can even shake on you having permission to knock me out."

Lucas shook his hand soberly and then said with a smile "I guess this was the best possible outcome. It's probably time for me to tell Sami I'll go along with her plan. Night." before heading for the door. Philip watched him walk out before flipping open his laptop and firing off an email to Chloe detailing the dates he'd be available to watch her perform.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chloe? There's some absolutely gorgeous guy out here looking for you." Donna, one of the stage hands called as Chloe walked out of the wardrobe cage after handing over her costume.

"Oh, that must be Philip. Can you tell him I'll be out in a second? Thanks." Chloe dashed into the dressing room and threw her stuff in her bag. She hurried through taking off her makeup and unpinning her hair before making her way to the door. She made a point of calmly descending the stairs so that he wouldn't know how excited she was to see him, but she couldn't help breaking into a wide smile at the sight of the massive bouquet of roses in Philip's arms. Before she could take it from him, he laid it aside and pulled her into his arms.

"You were great." he murmured into her ear before stepping back and handing her the flowers.

"Thank you. It's been wonderful to perform again. I'm a little sad that the run is over, even though I am ready for something new." She smiled at him "You actually managed to stay awake. How much coffee did you have to drink?"

He grinned, "None. I did have to get up at intermission and consume copious amounts of sugar. But no coffee."

She stuck out her tongue at him as he guided her out the door and into the waiting limo. Once they were settled in the back of the limo he asked "Are you hungry? We could find someplace to grab a late dinner, or just eat at my hotel."

"Your hotel?" Chloe smirked "Feeling confident are we?"

"For once? No. It's just that we need to talk and you mentioned roommates. Something about loud noises, small rooms, and too crowded to have a moment of peace."

"Don't remind me. I'd forgotten how much I loathe living with other performers. One of my first priorities now that I'm on hiatus is going to be finding a place of my own."

"Your own? So, no more Lucas?" He let his finger trail along her hand, clearly nervous about her response.

"You know as well as I do that Lucas and I were never...we weren't going to end up with matching rocking chairs. He came to see me a few days ago so that we could clear the air. I'm going to sing at the wedding." She shrugged diffidently "It was the least emotional breakup I've ever had."

Philip let out a low whistle, "Did he tell you...everything?"

"That he's going to be a father again? Yes. It's funny, you'd think I'd be upset about it. But, it's actually kind of a relief. This way I didn't have to tell him about whatever is going on with us."

"Is there something going on with us?" At the sight of Chloe's arched eyebrow he chuckled "Hey, I told I wasn't feeling confident tonight. So, dinner at the hotel then? I'll even get mushrooms on the pizza."

Chloe nodded her assent, and while he spoke to the driver she gave into her urge to curl into his side. Hesitantly he ran his fingers through her hair, his strokes gradually getting firmer as the tension between them built until finally they reached the hotel. As they walked into the elevator Chloe let her hand creep into Philip's, and was rewarded with a small squeeze and a smoldering look. She grinned at the familiar look in his eye, before leaning up to whisper "Down boy, we still need to talk."

The elevator door opened before he could formulate a response, so he settled for ushering her into his suite. When she paused in the doorway he smiled, "I do have some self-control you know."

"It's not your self-control I'm doubting...I've developed this really annoying habit around you of letting my hormones cut off my brain. I have a lot of questions Philip. About us, about Morgan, about a lot of things. And I need you to tell me the truth. No more lies by omission." At his crisp nod, she stepped past him into the room, deliberately walking toward the windows to put some distance between them. Unable to settle in one spot she paced the length of the room without speaking.

He watched and waited for several long minutes before saying "It's actually a fairly short story, though I don't come out of it looking very nice. And just like you need me to tell you the truth for this to go anywhere? I need you to be willing to accept that I'm not very nice."

Chloe nodded, "Tell the story Philip. I think I've already figured it out, but tell me anyway."

He shrugged "I'd just been named CEO and John Black announced that he was going after our shipping interests. Although we've diversified over the years, shipping is still a major part of Titan's foundation. We started trying to put each other out of business. Paul Hollingsworth was bribed, first by John, and then by me to interfere with certain shipments and warehouses. Things got...out of hand and Paul started making moves on his own. Stupid moves that were drawing a lot of police attention. I told him we were done. Threatened him when he didn't want to accept that he was on his own. Then he disappeared."

He paused, trying to gauge her reaction, before saying, "I already knew Morgan of course, and I thought that if Paul had left behind anything tying us together it would be with her. The only problem was that she had a crush and I couldn't figure out any way to get what I wanted without letting her think there was a chance." He walked towards Chloe slowly "I never meant to hurt you. But I did and then you went to Lucas and I thought..."

"You thought you might as well play with your shiny new toy, since your old one wasn't available. How did you wind up taking a bullet for her?" Chloe's face had gone blank, but Philip could see her hand trembling before she got it under control.

"I was willing to use her, but I wasn't willing to let her get hurt." He sighed "It's not like I planned it out. I just reacted. Then she convinced herself she was in love with me and I just let it keep going."

"Ever the gentleman. When you say things got out of hand...does that mean you had a role in planting those drugs in John's warehouse or was that one of the times Paul went too far?"

"That was my plan. I know it was stupid, but they were never meant to hit the street. Only to disrupt John's ability to do business. It was an error in judgment that I won't make again."

"Lovely. So if your plan had worked John might well have gone to jail. And of course Miss Magnolia Blossom got a quick tour of your bedroom while you followed in your father's footsteps." She hugged herself, "And I'm no better, I suspected most of this and yet I still lied to the police for you. Told them I saw him that night. Why did you have him set the warehouse on fire?"

"I didn't. That was his idea of covering our tracks. It led to me ending the connection, because he was clearly too reckless." He took another step toward Chloe "I didn't sleep with Morgan. For the record. But you slept with Lucas. Do I get to know why?"

She sighed, "When I figure it out you'll be the first person I tell. It wasn't intentional. We got to be friends, mostly by way of commiserating over our relationship woes. And then when we got stuck in the elevator it just happened. I knew it was wrong when I did it, but I think I just decided it didn't matter since you were so invested in Morgan. I was scared and hurt and Lucas was there for me. With everything that was going on between him and Sami, it was just two people who took comfort in each other."

"So you're saying it was all my fault?" Philip fought to keep his voice calm, but he couldn't help gritting his teeth at the thought of them together.

Feeling the atmosphere in the room changing Chloe took a step backward "No. But after I told you that I was developing feelings for you, and you kept...whatever going with Morgan I thought...well you know what I thought. I screamed it often enough, and then I was talking to Lucas and I realized I didn't like who I was becoming. We agreed to no strings attached and I'm not...I can't do that. It probably would have been better for me to have just left Salem." She whirled to face the window so that he wouldn't see the tears she was struggling to hold back "This was never going to work, was it? I feel too much and you...do you feel anything?"

Something inside Philip snapped and he closed the distance between them quickly, "You make me feel so much. Too much. Things that I thought were beyond me forever. And I can't decide whether that scares me or thrills me." Burying his face in her hair he whispered fiercely, "I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life when we were kids. Then it all fell apart. And now maybe we have another chance. But, I'm not the man I thought I'd be. I can't say that being with me would be easy, or that I can give you what you deserve. I'd die for you, kill for you, but I can't go backwards for you. I can't undo the things I've done and if I'm being really honest I can't say that I'll never do some of them again. I'm no white knight Chloe, but I'll love you and protect you and do my best not to wreck this if you just give us a chance. Can you do that?"

Sobbing, Chloe let herself sag against him. Hesitantly he slid his arms around her waist and was rewarded with a tearful nod. They sank to the floor together, Chloe clinging to him when he would have pulled away to grab a tissue. He settled for drying her eyes with his tie until the tears passed and she sniffled "I'm sorry. I really liked that one."

"I'll buy another one just like it." He pressed a kiss against her hair "Do I get to know what made you cry?"

She laughed softly, "Believe it or not, those were actually tears of relief. I do want us to try Philip. And I know that it won't be easy, but that was a given. We just have to be honest with each other, and the rest will work itself out." She leaned up to give Philip a kiss, and suddenly found herself on her back with him above her, his weight resting on his arms and his body hovering an inch from hers.

Before Chloe could react to the intent in his eyes her stomach rumbled loudly, prompting a loud guffaw from Philip. "I did promise you dinner, didn't I?" He pressed a kiss to her forehead before getting to his feet, leaving her to stare out the window and contemplate dessert.


	5. Chapter 5

They ate their dinner slowly, Chloe regaling Philip with tales of back stage hijinks to lighten the mood after he explained the circumstances of the Trent Robbins murder investigation and the cloud of suspicion that had fallen over most of Salem. She managed not to bat an eye when he mentioned helping Melanie find her father's killer, but Philip wasn't fooled.

"She's just a kid, and for once I'd like to do the right thing." He took Chloe's hand and gently stroked her palm with his thumb. "I don't know what I can do for her, but right now the only person in her corner is Max. For some reason Chelsea and Stephanie aren't exactly on board with the idea of being in her corner, and you know how hotheaded Max can be, so the chances of him actually doing anything constructive are..."

"Nonexistent. You know that she probably killed him don't you?" Chloe sighed "You might want to start looking for a good therapist and a lawyer. She'll need both to stay out of jail."

"What makes you say that?" Philip frowned "She had plenty of reason to hate him, but Max was the one that was ready to kill him in the Pub. Melanie's just a kid. Granted she's a kid with a scumbag for a father, but that doesn't make her a killer. Especially with him having so many enemies."

"They're usually the ones that lash out. I knew a girl once..." Chloe shook her head angrily, "Never mind you're right. It was probably someone else." She stood abruptly, "I think I'm still a little hungry, there's a great bakery not too far from here that has a torte I think you'd love. I'm sure you probably have some calls to make so I'll just run over there. Be back soon." The bright bland smile she flashed at him as she headed for the door had Philip scrambling to block her way.

When she pulled up short just before she would have run into him, he sighed "That honesty thing is a two way street. Tell me."

She stared past him as she spoke "You know that I was in foster care after my adoptive parents died. I wound up at the orphanage when foster care...didn't work out. My foster sister was pimped out by her stepfather. It ate at her, especially when she'd have to see him in court claiming she was an out of control child that ran away a lot. She tried to tell them what he was doing, what he'd been making her do for years."

Her face twisted into a sneer as she spoke, "No one believed her, because he was such a fine upstanding member of the community. An absolute pillar of virtue. No one seemed to be able to grasp that his troubled daughter's only problem was the fact that he was still breathing. They kept trying to send her on weekend visits to create family unity. She...broke finally and killed herself. But not before she killed him to protect her little sister. I know a lot of people had a reason to hate this man, including Nicole and any of them could have done it. But they didn't do it. Melanie did. I could be wrong, but from everything she told you at the cemetery, I believe she killed him and blacked it out. Maybe it's wrong, but I can't bring myself to care about that right now. So, if you really want to help Melanie? Don't let her go to jail for taking out the trash."

Philip cupped her face gently in his hands and said, "Okay. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her out of jail. Now, do you still need to go to the bakery?"

"I just need to stop thinking." She let her eyes drift shut as Philip leaned in to kiss her. He'd planned to keep it chaste, just offering her some small comfort before they headed out the door to walk off the past. But Chloe parted her lips, her tongue darting out to taste his mouth, intentionally drawing him into a deeper connection. Before Philip knew it he had her pressed against the wall, his hands tangled in the soft silk of her hair.

Dimly Chloe recognized that the wall wasn't where she wanted to be, so she started sidling along the expanse with the intention of drawing him toward the bed. Recognizing her intent, Philip broke the kiss long enough to swing her up into his arms and carry her across the room. He deposited her on the edge of the bed and drew back to look into her eyes. "This isn't like before Chloe, there's no one else, no more secrets, no more misunderstandings. You're mine, and I'm yours until we decide that it's over."

She nodded slowly, her eyes intent as she reached out to draw him to her, "Show me." They tore at each other clothes, planting hungry kisses on every newly revealed inch of flesh. Her fingers were skirting the edge of his boxers when Philip caught her hands in his and pulled them away from his body.

Placing a soft kiss into each of her palms, he murmured "I thought you wanted me to show you." He placed her hands on the coverlet, using the slightest hint of pressure so that she'd know to keep them there. He kissed her forehead gently, before maneuvering her up the bed until she came to rest against the pile of pillows. He traced long sinuous patterns along her curves, first with his fingers and then with his mouth. Deftly he avoided touching her center, instead dragging out his exploration of her body until Chloe's world was reduced to the sensations his touch created. When her soft sighs and gasps turned to breathy moans, he chuckled softly against the soft flesh of her inner thigh before finally swooping down to taste her. She bucked against the heat of his mouth, her hands flying up from the bed to clutch at his hair. Philip responded by tracing the letters of the alphabet with his tongue, teasing and tantalizing until her hands fell away and her mouth opened on a silent scream.

He kissed his way up her quiescent body, pausing to pay special attention to her breasts until Chloe pulled herself together enough to say "My turn" and reached down to stroke him.

As soon as he felt her fingers grasping him Philip groaned, "Later, right now all I need is to be in you." He sat up, intent on grabbing a condom when Chloe surprised him by rolling away long enough to pluck one from her bag. She got the little foil package open quickly and pushed Philip onto his back. In what seemed like one motion, her hands were empty and she was guiding him into her core. They both let out a soft hiss when they were finally joined, before falling into an ever increasing rhythm that soon had them both soaring higher and higher until the world dissolved completely. It was all Philip could do to take care of the condom and maneuver the blanket into place before the last of his strength was gone.

They lay there in silence for a long time before Chloe finally croaked "I think I finally understand why people used to light up a cigarette in those old movies. It probably settled their nerves."

"Would you settle for a glass of wine? I'm not quite ready to take up smoking, and I didn't think to order Gatorade."

Chloe peered at him, confusion evident in her voice "Gatorade? Why would we need that? You know I think that stuff is disgusting." She slid out of the bed, and had his shirt half on before it dawned on her what he was implying. She swatted at him casually before walking over to grab the bottle of wine from dinner. She poured the last of it into a glass and took a sip before sauntering back to the bed and offering it to Philip.

He took the glass from her, drained it and then pulled her back into the bed saying, "After we go back to Salem tomorrow I think I want to spend at least a week with you wearing one of my shirts...or less."

Chloe frowned, "I wasn't actually planning on going back with you tomorrow. I still need to find a place of my own and start lining up some other auditions in case I'm not chosen for a part in the next show."

"You can't do that in Salem? It's not like your career requires you to live in any specific place right?" He picked up the room service menu, idly scanning it for something sweet to pair with a new bottle of wine. "My new condo isn't ready yet, but I know Sami needs someone to sublet her old place until the lease is up. I figured we could stay there for the next couple of months."

Chloe blinked in shock, "Your condo? You're moving out of the mansion?"

"Of course. We both know how my father is going to react to this and I figured it would be easier on everyone if I moved out. The condo's bigger than Sami's place, but they're not done renovating it yet and the apartment has indoor plumbing. I thought you'd like that." He tapped the dessert page, "They have that molten chocolate cake thing that you like, do you just want that and more wine?"

She waved a hand in front of Philip's face, finally drawing his eyes back to hers "You do know you just asked me to move in with you right?"

"I also asked you whether cake and wine would be enough, or if you wanted real food too." At the look on her face he relented, "Look, we could waste a bunch of time with separate places and pretending that we want to spend our nights apart, but what good would that do? We both lead very busy lives and we're going to spend enough time away from home between my business trips and your touring schedule. If this is too fast I can stay at the mansion, but..."

She stopped his words with a kiss before whispering "I'd love to live with you. And I need ice cream with that cake. Okay?"

"Okay." He grinned at her happily before ordering what he hoped would be enough food to sustain them both through his plans for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days flew by in a whirl of packing and shopping and arguing over who would pay the majority of the bills for their new home. Philip pulled out every argument he could think of to convince her that she didn't need to pay for anything, and when she wouldn't budge he played dirty. "I'll just put the money back in your account. Every single month if I have to, and if that doesn't work I'll start buying you things with it."

Chloe let out a small scream of frustration just as someone hammered on the door. Philip grinned when she shot him a dirty look before going to answer the knock. Nicole stomped into the room with the words "All men are scum."

Assessing the potential threat level, Philip quietly made his escape while Chloe steered Nicole toward the couch "Okay. I know why I think men are scum. What's got you all worked up?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow." Chloe asked hesitantly, "Are you...is this good news?"

"I think it is a good thing, but EJ thinks I did it on purpose to trap him and get all of his money." She toyed absently with one of the pillows on the couch, "Because I have the ability to fix my fallopian tubes on demand."

Chloe frowned, "Did you tell him that you thought you were infertile?"

"Courtesy of Sami and her screaming he knew about that 5 minutes after I told him I was pregnant. He even asked me for a paternity test. And I did it." Nicole wiped away the tear that was starting to form, before continuing, "I've been such a fool. He'd tell me all these beautiful little lies about wanting to be with me and like a dummy I let myself believe him."

"Just because he's suspicious doesn't mean he's been lying. He was involved with Sami after all. And it's not like you have the best track record. Maybe you guys can work it out. "

"No, it's my baby and I against the world." Nicole waved one hand dismissively, "Tell me your tale of woe. What did Philly-boy do wrong?"

"You're going to think I'm stupid." Chloe warned her, "Because it's the complete opposite of your situation with EJ and after hearing your story even I'm starting to feel a little ridiculous."

"Tell me anyway, at the very least I'll be able to enjoy mocking you."

"He doesn't want me to pay any of the bills for the apartment. And I know you're going to say that he makes more money than I do, and that he's just trying to be chivalrous, but I'm perfectly capable of paying my own way." Chloe paced around the room angrily, "And he just keeps saying he doesn't want my money."

"Look, I'm sure you have a laundry list of reasons behind this 'independent woman' routine and maybe some of them even make sense. But you and I both know that Philip is a product of the Victor Kiriakis relationship course. So, you want to work? Great. Go for it. But a woman he loves paying bills in his house? No way. It's not how they operate. You can use your money to buy anything else, but it is his job to provide food and shelter."

"You sound like Philip." Chloe took a seat next to Nicole "I don't even know why it bothers me so much, he's always been this way. Even when we were kids he always paid for everything."

"You're just scared and looking for a reason to be angry at him." Nicole sighed, "And I know my relationship track record is worse than yours so my advice might not be worth much. But, if I were you and this was the worst problem I was having with a guy that loves me and only me? I'd take a deep breath, suck down any urge to push him away, and just go with it for as long as it lasts. Now when he comes back with whatever he thinks will appease you, try not to screw it up. Okay?"

Chloe sighed, "Okay. Well, if we're handing out advice can I give you some?"

"Sure. Unless it's to go try again with EJ. That's a waste of time. I need to find a place to live, get a job, and start getting ready for life as a single mother." She stood up slowly, "I might even manage not to screw this kid up."

"I'm not saying that you should go after him. But if he comes to you, maybe you shouldn't be too quick to send him packing. Whatever was going on between EJ and Sami is over, and you guys are going to need to get along in order to be good parents to this baby."

"I won't stop him from being a father." she muttered angrily, "I'm just not going to waste my time trying to get him to love me."

Before Chloe could respond Philip opened the door, a frantic EJ rushing in behind him "Nicole, I've been looking all over for you."

"Why? So you can show one more time how much I don't mean to you? I already got the message. We don't need to speak again until the baby arrives." She tried to step past EJ, but he stretched out an arm to bar her way.

"Nicole, I am sorry I hurt your feelings, but please do not interpret my clumsiness as a lack of interest. Will you please give me ten minutes in which to explain myself?" He brushed a lock of hair away from her face, "This is all new to me, and I know I'm not handling it well, but I really would like us to try again. Please?"

Chloe and Philip watched bemusedly as Nicole's resolve wavered in the face of puppy dog eyes and a British accent. Finally she nodded, and allowed EJ to escort her to the door. Before EJ could follow Nicole out, Philip called softly "Don't make me regret bringing you here." EJ dipped his head in acknowledgment just before shutting the door.

Philip's tone had Chloe's eyebrows winging toward the ceiling "Why did that sound like a threat?"

"Because it was one. I like Nicole, and I don't like EJ." He glanced at Chloe, "Are we still fighting?"

She ducked her head, embarrassment coloring her cheeks "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I have it on good authority that I'm acting like a crazy person. I don't even know why I flipped out."

He tilted Chloe's face up to his with a finger under her chin, "Because this is scary. You should have seen me when EJ got in my face about Nicole. I almost punched him just to make myself feel better. I know you want to be independent, and I don't want to take that from you. I just want you to be able to pursue whatever parts you want without worrying about money."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"I did say it. You told me that you could manage your own career, and then we went on to argue some more until I told you that I'd just put the money back in your account." He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers, "I love you. I want to take care of you. Besides, I'll probably be here more than you will so it only makes sense for me to pay for everything."

Staring into his eyes, Chloe couldn't remember exactly why she'd wanted to argue with him. Not when she could be doing something more fun, like kissing him. It started out as a quick conciliatory peck, but the tenor quickly changed as they lost themselves in the moment.

They'd just made their way to the bedroom door when Philip's phone rang. He groaned, "I'm expecting an important call from Tokyo." She smirked at the frustrated look on his face as they parted. He glanced at the caller id, surprise coloring his voice as he said "It's my mom's assistant."

Chloe didn't need to hear the other side of the conversation to know the news wasn't good, the color draining from Philip's face was enough of a clue. By the time he hung up she had her shoes on and the door open. "Is Kate okay?"

"She collapsed at work. The ambulance is en route to the hospital now." They rode across town in silence, Chloe's hand resting on Philip's knee while silent prayers to a God he wasn't sure existed ran through his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Three hours later Chloe found herself standing outside Kate's hospital room waiting for Philip to emerge and trying to avoid acknowledging Sami's snide commentary about Kate. Finally, unable to listen to any more vitriol she uttered "If you love Lucas so much why aren't you more focused on supporting him?"

"Kate has made my life hell for years, why should I pretend to like the witch now?" Sami snarled, "I wouldn't put it past her to fake all of this just to interrupt our wedding plans."

Chloe opened her mouth to point out that Kate had been seen by three separate specialists and was hooked up to a small fleet of equipment, but the combination of the combative gleam in Sami's eye and the sight of Lucas and Philip approaching the door was enough to make her murmur "Either way Lucas is terrified, and the last thing he needs is you bad mouthing his mother" before stepping away to envelop Philip in a hug. Over his shoulder she caught sight of Sami embracing Lucas, her mouth mercifully silent.

"I need to call my dad. She's..." Philip's voice cracked as he spoke "She's got lung cancer. She was never a smoker, but I guess they're not the only people that can get it."

"She's strong and she has excellent doctors. It won't be easy, but she can fight this and win." Chloe replied firmly.

"Yeah, Kate's too evil to die." As they all turned to look at her in shock, Sami shrugged. "You know I'm right. As we speak, the cancer's trying to find an escape hatch before she comes in after it."

As Philip and Lucas lapsed into laughter Sami winked at Chloe and mouthed "I always know what he needs" before saying loudly enough for everyone to hear "We should go call Austin & Billie and we have to pick up the twins from Gran soon."

As they walked out to the parking lot, the jovial mood faded. As soon as they exited the hospital Philip stepped aside to call Victor leaving Chloe alone with Sami and Lucas. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Lucas glanced at his watch and said quietly to Sami, "Maybe you should go ahead and pick up the twins. I still need to talk to Philip about some things at work."

Sami rolled her eyes, "You want to ask Chloe if she's okay with Philip. You don't need to lie about it. I'm kind of curious too. Which one's a better guy, my step brother or my ex brother-in-law?"

It was Chloe's turn to roll her eyes, "Philip and I are happy together. That's all you, or anyone else needs to know about our relationship. How are things for the two of you?"

The matching grins that spread across their faces were all the answer that Chloe needed, and she turned her attention to Philip as he approached still talking on the phone. She mouthed "Do you need to go over there?" and when he grimaced and nodded, she shrugged and mimed that she would walk home.

"You don't have to do that, I can drop you off then head over to the house." Philip replied as he hung up the phone.

"No, it's okay. I could use the fresh air and I have some errands to run. I'll just catch a cab from Salem Place. It wouldn't make any sense for you to drive me home, just to drive back this way."

"Are you sure? Sami and I are headed that way. We could drop you off." Lucas offered quietly, as Sami headed for their station wagon.

Chloe took one look at the assorted array of toys, bags, and car seats in the back of the vehicle and quickly shook her head. "I'll be fine. You guys go ahead."

Sami tugged at Lucas' hand, "Come on. We still need to pick up dinner." Lucas allowed himself to be led away when a quick wave made it clear that Chloe had no intention of accepting the ride.

"Are you sure you'll be okay walking?" Philip asked softly as Chloe walked him to his car. "I'd feel better if you'd take a cab from here."

"I'll be fine." When he still hesitated she said mildly, "There's a lot going on lately, the walk will help me clear my head. I'll be waiting for you at home in a couple of hours okay?"

He leaned in for a kiss, before saying "I know this is bringing up some bad memories for you, and you're probably headed for the docks. But don't stay down there too long."

Chloe didn't bother to deny her destination, opting instead to simply kiss him again and wave as he pulled out of the parking lot. Once he was gone she started walking toward the docks, at first her pace was brisk, but as she got closer to the water her footsteps slowed. She let the sound of the waves soothe her as she strolled, eventually making her way to the end of the pier to watch the waves as sun dipped in the sky.

The buzzing of her phone broke into her reverie, startling her so much that she almost dropped it before she could answer "Philip, I'm fine. I'll be home soon." she chided softly.

"Chloe, it's...uh...it's Brady."

"Brady? Oh, I...I didn't think you were ever planning to speak to me again." Chloe was vaguely surprised to hear the caustic tone in her voice, but she couldn't seem to help saying "Or are you done telling people it's all my fault now?"

"I was still really messed up and I said some things...look this isn't a conversation we should have on the phone. I'm at the Salem airport. I was hoping we could meet somewhere and talk, maybe at the Pub?" He took a deep breath, "Even if you don't want to meet tonight there are some things I really need to say to you. It won't take long. I'm sure you have some things you want to say to me too. Please Chloe?"

Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding she heard herself say, "If you insist. Not tonight though. I'll call you tomorrow and we can set up a time and a place. You know...you know that I'm with Philip now, don't you?"

"Yeah, I met up with Belle and Shawn in Sicily. They told me...do you know what he did to them? What he did to Belle? He could have ruined a lot of lives."

"He wasn't well. And Victor had a lot to do with what happened. Just like when he framed me for your disappearance." Chloe's tone hardened, "If that's why you want to see me, I'm not interested in listening to a diatribe about Philip's misdeeds. Glass houses and stones you know?"

"I suppose I deserved that reaction. Okay. I won't say a word about Philip tomorrow." Brady took a deep breath, "But I do reserve the right to pound his face in if he hurts you."

Chloe laughed, "You can reserve that right all you like, you'll never get to use it. I'll call you tomorrow. Good night Brady."

"Good night Diva."

Chloe smirked at the old nickname as closed her phone. Glancing at the time, she swore softly to herself when she realized that Philip was most likely starting to worry. She made her way home quickly, arriving just as Philip's car pulled up.

"You look exhausted. Is Victor okay?" she asked as they made their way upstairs carrying the bags of Chinese food he'd picked up for dinner.

Philip waited until they were in the apartment to respond, "He's under too much stress. Between Caroline and Mom...I think he's scared. I've never seen him that way."

"It's a lot to absorb. Do you need to go back?" she asked as they settled down to eat.

"I offered to stay, but Caroline was there. She made him dinner and I think they're...uh..."

"Don't finish that sentence. Ever." she glanced at her half-eaten plate "I'd like to keep my appetite."

"I wasn't going to say...you don't think they actually...no. They're just going to hold hands. A lot."

Chloe couldn't help laughing at the horrified look on his face which somehow led to them abandoning their meals for a semi-serious wrestling match in the middle of the living room floor. She soon realized that tickling him was the only way she had any hope of avoiding being pinned.

"No fair. I...can't...oh...you're going to get it...when I can...breathe." he choked out as she went after every vulnerable spot she could reach.

She waited until lack of oxygen forced him to flop on his back and then pounced on him crowing "I am the winner!" before sprawling across his chest, her hair trailing across the floor. After a few minutes of silence she murmured softly "You can talk about it you know."

"I know. It doesn't feel real. Not yet." he blinked back tears "My mom is sick and I can't do anything about it. I think I'm just numb. What do I say?"

"You don't have to say anything." She lay there with him while he wept silently, quietly hoping that her presence was enough to alleviate his grief.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Chloe awoke to find Philip already dressed and typing away furiously on his laptop. "How can you be working already? The sun is barely up."

He glanced up just in time to see her stretching and with a grin said, "The early bird gets the best view. Besides I'm not working, I'm trying to research specialists for my mother. At the moment she's convinced Daniel is the right doctor to treat her, but I don't agree."

Mildly perplexed Chloe replied, "Daniel's not an oncologist." At Philip's wry look she said, "Let me email Craig, he'll know the best people in the field. I'll get him to put together a list and then you can sit down and talk to Kate."

"That would be great." Philip glanced at the clock, "I have a meeting in a couple of hours so I should probably get going. What do you have going on today?"

"Something that you might not like." She took a deep breath and blurted, "Brady flew into Salem last night. He asked to speak to me and I told him I'd meet him this afternoon."

She felt the bed dip as Philip sat down next to her. After a moment of silence she peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. His face was unreadable, so she pressed herself against him, deliberately using her body to reassure him of her choice. She peppered his face with kisses before loosening his tie, as she pulled it from around his neck she leaned in to kiss and lick the hollow of his throat. Philip's low rumble of pleasure spurred her to continue kissing and licking her way down his body as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Chloe slid off the bed to kneel between his legs as she unbuckled his belt, slowly lowering the zipper on his pants in between pressing hot wet kisses to the flesh of his abdomen. She kept her eyes locked on his as she took him into her mouth, languidly drawing him deep into her throat before sliding back to flick her tongue over the head.

She toyed with him for several long minutes licking and sucking just fast enough to keep Philip teetering on the brink, his hands clutching at the edge of the bed until finally he growled "You're killing me" before hauling her back onto the bed.

He found her wet and ready to the touch and it was with a sigh of relief that he sank into her heat. He tried to draw it out, thrusting as slowly as he manage in order to hold back his own release until he could bring Chloe to the edge, but she was in no mood to wait. Clenching her muscles tightly around him, she gasped "Faster" as she pulled him down for a kiss. Unable to resist temptation he sped up, his thrusts taking him deeper and deeper until he sent them both hurtling into the abyss.

As the rhythm of his heart settled Philip murmured, "I'm going to need another shower. And breakfast. Lots and lots of breakfast." before he rolled over, pulling her with him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you didn't have to prove anything to me." He sighed, "Hearing that Brady was in town caught me off guard. And I can't pretend that I'm happy he's here. But I'd like to think his mere presence in Salem isn't enough to cause us any problems."

"It's not. Brady and I are done. But, I know how I'd feel if Belle showed up out of the blue and wanted to take you to lunch." She sat up and kissed him, before bouncing out of bed. "I need a shower. Join me?"

He caught her wrist as she headed for the door "In a minute. What aren't you telling me? Should I be worried about us?"

"No." She stroked his arm, "It's just weird to see him after all of this time. I thought I'd be happier to see him. Instead I just want to get it over with and go back to the life I've built now. Is that wrong?"

He shrugged, "No. I think if Belle came back right now and wanted to talk I'd listen. But, it wouldn't be a comfortable conversation. So much of what happened was ugly and I don't really want to go back to that time even if it is just to make amends. Is that what Brady wants? To apologize?"

"He didn't get specific, but I think that's the point. I'll meet him at the Pub at 2 and that'll be the end of it." Her eyes darkened for a moment as she reflected on the past. Abruptly she tugged at Philip's arm, "Come on, let's get going. I'm hungry."

Sensing that she wanted to escape unpleasant memories he allowed her to lead him to the shower. He kept the conversation light through breakfast, purposefully cracking jokes and teasing her until they were both giddy as they said their goodbyes. His good mood lasted through his first three meetings, and might have gone on all day if his afternoon had been busy enough to keep him from looking at the clock.

While Philip stared at the time and worried, Chloe settled herself into a corner booth across from Brady with the words, "I don't know what we have left to say."

"I need to say that I'm sorry. So sorry for everything I said. For everything I did. And that I owe you for trying so hard to protect my reputation. Even though it almost cost you everything." He stared at the table as he spoke, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"You weren't well, Brady. I know that." She took a sip of her water, "I forgave you a long time ago. I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive you?" Perplexed, he bent forward "Why would you need forgiveness?"

"I didn't get you help. If it hadn't been for Victor..."

"You tried to get me to see someone remember? We were fighting about it the night they took me. In fact the only reason his plan worked was because I was so loaded I couldn't fight back. And then when I sobered up...I stayed at the facility because of what happened that night before I walked out." He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat "When I realized how close I came to..."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke, "You wouldn't have done it. I know that in my heart. It was just the drugs."

"Maybe." He swirled a finger in the condensation on the side of his glass, "I don't know what I would have done, but it's nice to hear that you still have a little faith in me."

Chloe smiled at him as she dabbed away her tears with a napkin, "Always. Okay, enough of the past. How are you now?"

"Good. It's one day at a time, but I feel like I'm ready to get back to life you know? I'm going to get a job, not at Titan," he winked at her, "but I know my dad could use some help at Basic Black. What about you?"

"I'm performing again. Philip got me an audition in Kansas City that led to a small part, and now that the reviews have put me back in the public eye I'm starting to get auditions for larger roles." She smiled, "It's going well."

"And things with Philip?"

"Brady..." Chloe's arched eyebrow was a warning.

"I'm not bad mouthing him. I was just curious. Before everything else we were friends, can't a friend ask about your relationship?" Brady smiled disarmingly "It's just a question."

Her answering smile was brilliant, "Things are good. It wasn't a simple road to each other, but we're happy. How about your love life, friend?"

"Nonexistent for now." He frowned, "I hate to ruin the mood, but there are some things about Philip that you should know before you get in too deep. Things that I found out from Grandpa Vic that really worry me."

"Brady, I already told you..."

"Not about Claire" he interjected, "I'm talking about things he did recently. Things he did to my Dad."

"I know about the dock war." She tapped out a staccato rhythm on the table with her nails as she spoke, "All about it. Probably more than you do. Philip doesn't keep secrets from me."

"Philip Kiriakis doesn't keep secrets? Are you kidding me? Lies and secrets are pretty much par for the course with him!"

"You'd know wouldn't you? I kept your secrets. Told your lies. Even when it almost cost me my freedom." She swung her legs out of the booth "Are we done here?"

"I was hoping we could actually eat lunch. I wasn't trying to piss you off, I just want you to know what you're getting into with him. You say you do, so I'll keep my mouth shut about Philip from here on out. Stay and eat, please?"

Chloe pursed her lips, "No politics, no religion, no Philip." When Brady mimed locking his mouth with an imaginary key she swung her legs back into the booth and settled down to eat and reminisce.

Later that night Philip arrived home to find the apartment empty. He did his best not to get upset, first burying himself in work and later sitting on the couch watching TV. Finally when all that was on was infomercials he made himself lay in bed, though he couldn't manage to fall asleep. As the sun's rays broke through the windows, he rolled over and sobbed into Chloe's pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

Philip lay in bed for another hour feeling sorry for himself before his eye fell on a familiar bag laying on the floor by the nightstand. Frowning, he grabbed it and rummaged through it quickly. Finding Chloe's wallet and cell phone still in it, he got out of bed and made his way to the closet. A quick search through it and the dresser sent him scrambling for the phone.

"Brady. This had better be an emergency." Bo mumbled sleepily.

"Bo, it's Philip. Something has happened to Chloe." He stared around the room, seeing everything in a new light, "She didn't come home last night."

"I..uh...I stopped by the Pub yesterday to check on Ma. Chloe was there. She was having lunch with Brady. Maybe they...look, maybe you should try calling her cell phone."

"I know about her having lunch with Brady. She came home after that, her clothes, her purse, everything she owns is still here. I'm no expert, but I think if she was leaving me she'd have taken her toothbrush at the very least." Philip snatched open the hall closet, "Her coat is here too."

"I'm on my way." Bo hung up, and turned to find Hope already dressed and laying out his clothes "You get all of that?"

"I heard enough to know he's right to be concerned. I'll drop Ciara off and meet you there."

Hope was in the apartment when Bo arrived and at the look on her face, he felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, "Fancy face?"

"Everything is here. Luggage, wallet, even all of her shoes as far as we can tell. He thinks one of his t-shirts, a pair of sweat pants, and some flip flops are gone. But that's it." She glanced back over her shoulder to make sure Philip was out of earshot. "There's no sign of a struggle or a break in, but the garbage can was empty so if she was grabbed, it was most likely done when she took out the trash."

"Damn." Bo glanced around the apartment, "No chance she decided to take a walk and forgot to leave a note?"

"Not unless she took a stroll for 12 hours. In the cold, with no socks and no coat. I know it's too early for this to meet the protocol for a missing person's case. But I have a bad feeling." Hope sighed, "I don't think Philip had anything to do with this, but I told him he had to wait here for you."

Philip called out "Are you done yet? It's getting old standing in the bedroom pretending I don't know that you think Chloe was kidnapped."

Bo turned to Philip "You seem to be taking this in stride."

"Do I?" His eyes were remote, "She's been gone for hours. Ask me whatever questions you need to ask me so I can start looking for her."

"I suppose I'd be wasting my breath if I asked you to let us handle it." He glanced around the apartment, "Go. With everything else that's happening we don't have the manpower to stage a full scale search, and every hour is important. Have Titan security keep me in the loop."

Hope waited until Philip was gone to ask, "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"No. But do you really think that he wouldn't have them scouring the city anyway? If she's still alive they'll find her."

"And if she's not?" Hope's voice was calm, but Bo could hear the hidden tears.

He pulled her into an embrace as he said, "Let's just pray that we don't have to find out the answer to that question. I'm going to try to get a forensics team over here. Not that I think they'll find much in the alley, but maybe they'll find something."

While Bo and Hope called in what favors they could to start an early search for Chloe, Philip sped across the city, pushing his Porsche's engine to the limit. The guard on duty at the mansion had just enough time to open the gates before the vehicle shot past him. Philip was out of the car before the wheels stopped spinning.

"Dad, I need your help. Chloe's missing." He charged into the living room and found his father and Brady staring at something lying on the coffee table. "Brady! I should have known you be here."

As he stepped closer he realized that the coffee table was covered with pictures that had been dumped out of a large manila envelope. It took his mind a second to register that the pictures were of Chloe. A few that looked to have been taken through the windows of the Pub while she sat with Brady, some of her walking through Salem Place, and finally one of her clad in one of his USMC t-shirts in what looked like the trunk of a car. Her eyes were closed and all he could do was hope that she was merely unconscious.

He noted dimly that his hand was shaking as he reached out to the last picture, "She's claustrophobic." The air rushed out of his lungs as he sank onto the couch next to his father. "Who took her Brady? What do they want?"

Brady glanced at Victor, but before he could say anything Philip murmured quietly "If she dies so will you." His eyes were hollow when he turned his gaze on his father, "God help you, if I find out you knew about this and let it happen anyway to protect him."

Victor's gaze skittered between his son and his grandson, "I knew Brady owed some of his...associates money. I gave him what he needed to pay those debts. If he failed to pay them? That's on his head." He rose stiffly, "I'm sure you already have Titan security working on it, but I think we may need more manpower. I'll make some calls."

Brady scrubbed his hands across his face, "I was in over my head with the syndicate by the time Grandpa Vic had me snatched. I paid what I owed and then some since they claimed I owed interest. But, the boss wanted me to do other things for them. I refused and then I left the country. I thought that was the end of it."

"What things?" When Brady hesitated Philip snarled, "We don't have time for this shit. What else did they want you to do?"

"Move their product on Titan ships. Launder some money. Just a few dozen federal felonies." He glanced at the pictures, "Even if I agree to do it now..."

Philip finished for him, "They're going to hurt her just to make a point. So we have to find her. And then they have to be handled."

"Philip, you have to understand these are heavy hitters." Brady gulped, "They're not going to stop just because they go to jail."

"Who said anything about jail?" Philip picked up the envelope, "They send anything besides the pictures?"

"No. That showed up right before you did. I'm guessing I'm not supposed to involve the police."

"Too late. I already called Bo. But, I'm sure they won't expect the Salem PD to be much of a threat. I'll make sure he doesn't bring in the FBI." He flipped through the pictures, careful to only touch the edges, "I'll bring you home Chloe. And I'll make sure no one ever hurts you again."


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on Pookie. We're going to take a little walk and then when we get home you can keep me company while I do my prenatal yoga."

"Nicole, now would not be a good time for you to take Pookie for a walk." EJ stepped in front of her, as a grim faced Stefano strode past barking orders into his phone with Rolf scurrying along behind him.

She peered through the window, "Why not? The Salem PD pull together enough evidence to come after your father again? He'll be back home before I finish Pookie's walk."

EJ snickered, "Unfortunately it's not that simple." He took her arm, using his body to guide her into the living room "I have some bad news, maybe you should sit down."

"I'm not the type to faint." She pulled away from him slightly, "What happened? Did you lose all your money?"

"No. It's about Chloe." He took a deep breath, "She's been kidnapped. Apparently it has something to do with Brady's troubles in Europe. I don't want you leaving the mansion alone until this situation is resolved."

"Kidnapped?" She clutched at his arm, "Because of Brady?! But they're not even together. Philip must be out of his mind."

"I don't know much about the situation, just that Victor called asking for any information about this...group. Father pressed him for specifics and now they're hatching some sort of rescue plan." He kissed her forehead, "I am probably being terribly overprotective, but from what little I was able to glean from Father's side of the conversation these are some very dangerous people. So I need you to promise me that'll you stay very close to home until this is resolved."

Nicole snorted, "No one's going to try to snatch me. Brady and I were done years ago." She eyed him speculatively, "Why would Stefano participate in a plan to rescue Chloe? For that matter why would Victor?"

"I assume that Philip is responsible for Victor's involvement. As for Father?" He shrugged, "He's always enjoyed her singing."

"And?" Nicole frowned, "Stefano's not exactly the superhero type."

"You don't miss a trick do you? I might have suggested to Father that a group this...ruthless could interfere with his interests in Salem." EJ smirked, "That suggestion, in conjunction with Victor's assertion that you might be in danger as well...Father was provoked mightily."

"So, Victor and Stefano are working together to save Chloe. If I know Philip he's working with them...I'm just here to be your alibi aren't I?" She smirked, "Am I covering for Philip too?"

"Excuse me?" EJ's expression was the picture of innocence as he said, "Why would anyone need an alibi?"

"Nice try. You're forgetting how I grew up. If Brady was involved with the kind of people that resort to kidnapping to make a point? People so ruthless that Stefano DiMera sits up and takes notice? Then this isn't just about rescuing Chloe." She slapped his arm, "Give a girl some credit. What's my story?"

"The three of us were here together waiting for word." Philip replied from the doorway, "You were so distressed at the idea of Chloe in danger when I came to tell you she was missing that you collapsed. EJ and I had to take care of you."

Nicole nodded, "I'll be the best damsel in distress the Salem PD has ever seen, though you might want to work on your game face. Right now you look like you're about to kill a bunch of people...oh wait, I guess that is your game face." She turned to EJ, "You could have just told me the truth you know. Chloe's a friend and even if she wasn't, I'd still cover for you. Besides, it's not like I wasn't going to notice when you left."

"I would have preferred to keep you out of this situation entirely, but Philip insisted that this subterfuge was a necessity." EJ sighed, "I just hadn't figured out how to ask you for your assistance."

"Unless you want to spend an excessive amount of time discussing your whereabouts with my brother and his wife? You'll let her do what she does best." Philip turned to Nicole, "This isn't something you talk about with anyone. Ever. We clear?"

Nicole took a good look at Philip's attire, as she realized for the first time that he was wearing a bullet proof vest under his shirt. Suddenly lightheaded she sank onto the couch, "Crystal. This is going to be really ugly isn't it?"

EJ squeezed her shoulder gently, "If you want to go upstairs and pretend you were napping the whole afternoon...we have time to come up with another alibi."

Nicole shook her head, "No. Just...be careful. Do you have one of those too?"

EJ chuckled, "Of course darling. A DiMera always dresses for the occasion." He turned to Philip, "How long?"

"Maybe an hour. They called right before I left, told Brady they'd give him a little time to make up his mind. Made it very clear that any police intervention would end badly so he should just be a good boy and do as he's told." A tight cold smile crossed Philip's face, "He asked for proof that Chloe was alive. They did something to her, made her scream. I'm sure they think that will convince him to go along with their demands."

"Philip, not to interfere with the whole...mass murderer thing you've got going, but why is it exactly that you're not going along with what they want? I know Victor hates to part with a penny, but wouldn't it be better just to hand over the ransom money?"

"They're not asking for money. And even if Brady did dance to their tune they aren't planning to give Chloe back. Not alive." Philip stared off into the distance, "No, the only way to be sure this never happens again is to send a very clear message."

Nicole opened her mouth to ask what message, and then closed it as she watched Stefano walk in followed by several large men all clearly wearing body armor under their clothes. He gestured sharply to two of the men, who quickly moved to positions by the doors. EJ walked out of the room, his usual casual stride suddenly reminiscent of a military march. When he reappeared he was indeed dressed for the occasion in a bullet proof vest and dark clothing similar to Philip's.

He dropped a brief kiss on Nicole's forehead, murmuring quietly "Be a good girl while I'm gone. Do your yoga, try not to worry, and be sure to eat."

"Don't worry Elvis. The little mother is in very good hands. Now, I want you to be careful while you show these animals what it is to mess with the DiMera's and their associates." He smiled affably at Nicole, "I will have Cook make you some of that pasta you so enjoyed a few days ago. Perhaps some nice fresh gelato for dessert?"

Rolf rushed into the room muttering angrily, "These fools think they can hide from me with such paltry toys. Amateurs! Stefano, I've gotten a lock on their original position despite their efforts to bounce the signal to a false location. They're in an abandoned building near the outskirts of Salem. As near as I can tell Ms. Lane is still alive, though I think perhaps you might want to contact the hospital and have Alexandra waiting. I do not think she's been kept in very comfortable conditions."

EJ walked over to the fireplace, gesturing for Philip and the other men to follow him, he pressed against something Nicole couldn't see in a series of quick movements and stepped through the opening that appeared as the fireplace slid to the side. With a quick wink he disappeared leaving the fireplace to close behind them.

As it slid shut Nicole turned to Stefano "Can I ask what the plan is? Or is that one of those things I'm not supposed to know?"

Stefano hesitated for a moment before saying, "I will tell you that right now the men that are detaining Ms. Lane are watching the Kiriakis estate for any signs of a rescue attempt. They have given that fool Brady Black specific instructions that he is to follow if he wishes to see his ex-wife alive again. They do not intend to honor their word of course, so while they are playing their games with him, we are ensuring that Ms. Lane is able to come home again."

"Philip looks...not okay." Nicole glanced away, "Is that part of the plan too? Will you use this against him later?"

"Young Philip is very passionate about Ms. Lane. I think that it would be most...unwise to make an enemy of that young man when he could be so useful as an ally." He patted her hand, "This will all work out. Now, I believe Elvis said something about yoga? You really should not distress yourself this way. It's terrible for the baby."

Nicole took a deep breath plastering on a smile as she said, "I'm going to try to meditate until they get home. You'll let me know if you hear anything won't you?"

"Of course my dear. Of course." Stefano watched her walk out of the room. Waiting until he was sure she was out of earshot, he turned to Rolf, "Keep an eye on her. It's very easy for her to go along with this now, but when the news from Interpol hits the airwaves..."

"Yes, even Nicole Walker might balk at the destruction of so many lives. I will keep a very close eye on her."


	11. Chapter 11

"Heat signatures for four bodies up and moving on the ground floor, two on the door, one at the window. Best guess is males judging by the size. No one on the roof." The mercenary turned to Philip, "If your girl is in there she's probably in the basement right under the bathroom. Unless they packed a lead lined box, that's the best way to keep the Feds from spotting the smaller signature."

"Getting her out safely is the first priority. Once we have her the rest of them are expendable."

"Yes sir." He took in Philip's seemingly relaxed demeanor, "Branch?"

"Semper Fi." Philip replied tersely, as he gave his weapons a final check. He patted down his pockets quickly, making sure he had extra rounds as well as the things he'd need to take care of Chloe.

"At least you know what you're doing." He turned to EJ, "We'll hit both doors simultaneously, gas first to give you time to get in, get the girl, and get out. We'll take care of the clean up." He held up a small gas mask, signaling for everyone to don them before they left the vehicles.

As they moved into position, Philip let his mind play out potential scenarios for the operation. Automatically shying away from any possibility that Chloe was not in the building or that she was beyond salvation, he worked out several routes to get them both out of the building and away from the area before anything occurred that would attract police attention.

The sound of the glass shattering as the first of several rounds of gas filled canisters was fired triggered EJ & Philip's charge through the door. In the dim light filtering through the filthy windows, he vaguely noticed the size of the body at his feet as being too large to be Chloe. EJ tapped his shoulder then pointed down, indicating that the building's basement was indeed intact. EJ swept a small device from side to side as they crept down the stairs, watching it carefully for any sign of explosives.

A muffled thump from the far corner drew Philip's attention, gesturing sharply to EJ to cover his back he skulked toward the sound, probing the floor in front of him carefully with his prosthetic foot before letting his weight settle. He tried to step quietly, but water had leaked into the dirt filled basement at some point forming a thick mud, and the sucking sounds every time he pulled his foot free sound loud to his hypersensitive ears. Finally reaching the corner, he found the noise was coming from behind a wall of cinder blocks.

Checking behind him to make sure EJ was still covering the stairs, he holstered his weapon and started moving the blocks slowly, using a flashlight to examine each for any sign of a trip wire before touching it. Gradually he uncovered a small opening, as he reached inside the thumping noise became more pronounced and several rats scurried past him squeaking angrily. Hissing in disgust, he started to turn away but then a soft whimper caught his attention. He hastily pulled away several more blocks, finally uncovering a narrow dank crawl space seemingly filled with refuse. A quick sweep through the the clutter with a gloved hand sparked more thumping as the pile of debris in the center of the crawl space thrashed.

Philip reached into the pile and was rewarded with the sensation of soft flesh, before the thrashing resumed. Swearing softly to himself he pulled off his mask and stuck the flashlight in his mouth; carefully gripping it with teeth before using both hands to grab at the thrashing mound and yank it towards him. As he pulled her free of the tiny space Chloe lashed out with her feet nearly knocking him down.

"Baby it's me. It's Philip!" He yelled as the flashlight fell from his mouth. EJ appeared at his side, ripping off his mask and holding up a light so that Chloe could see that they were not the enemy. As the light fell on her upper body Philip realized that a cloth sack had been placed over her head and taped into place. He threw himself at her, using his weight to hold her in place while he lowered her to the floor. Tugging gently at the duct tape holding the front of the bag to her throat, he could hear her sobbing as he worked to free her with a minimum of damage to the sensitive skin. Telling her "You're safe now. I promise you're safe" over and over again until finally he was able to pull the cloth away from her face.

She spit out a wad of fabric, tried to take a deep breath and started coughing. Philip held her close while he guided a bottle of water to her lips. She would have gulped it down, but he pulled it away murmuring "Not too much, you'll just make yourself sick. Slowly, that's the way."

Finally she croaked, "I'm not dreaming? You're really here?"

Flicked the light upwards EJ said, "I doubt you'd dream of me darling."

As soon as the light in EJ's hand hit her eyes she screwed them shut, recoiling in pain. He lowered the flashlight slightly, playing it over the rest of her body while Philip used a knife to cut away the plastic handcuffs binding her arms and legs. Philip ran his hands deftly over her body, quickly checking her for injuries while EJ carefully kept the light away from her face. She hissed in pain when Philip gently brushed her right hip and he asked quietly "Can you walk?"

"I think so." She tried to step away from him, and just as she felt her leg buckling he swept her up in his arms. "Philip, you can't carry me. Your leg..."

"Will be fine. You don't have any shoes and there's no telling what's breeding down here in this muck. I just wanted to know how badly you were injured." He shifted her weight to one side fumbling in his pocket until a small pouch came free.

EJ took it from him, deftly unsealing it and removing a lightweight disposable blanket. He helped Philip wrap it around Chloe before moving to the stairs. "Keep your heads down. Theoretically our friends have taken care of the details, but better safe than sorry. Yes?"

"Right." Philip whispered in Chloe's ear, "Keep your eyes closed, you've been in the dark a long time and it's going to take some time for them to adjust. Okay?"

She nodded and pressed her face into his neck, "Okay. Philip...what...how did you do this?"

"I told you. I'll do anything to protect you. Now hold on and keep your eyes closed. We're going to be moving fast." He cradled her tightly as he rushed up the stairs behind EJ, carefully shadowing his movements in order to keep as much of Chloe's body as possible shielded by their body armor.


	12. Chapter 12

EJ carefully edged through the basement doorway, his eyes sweeping the room for any hint of a threat. The leader of the mercenaries stood in the middle of the kitchen, his left boot resting casually on the throat of a man in restraints who lay in a small pool of blood.

"Did you find the girl?" He pressed down gently with his foot, "Or do I need to interrogate this one to ascertain her location?"

Philip called from the doorway behind EJ, "I've got her. Is there a clear route out of here?"

"You can go right through the front door. There's a vehicle waiting for you. You might want to have the lady keep her head down though, some of these boys tried to cut up rough." He grinned as Philip stepped into the room, "We had to teach them a lesson."

Under the blanket Chloe shivered when the hot coppery smell of blood filled her nostrils, even as deep inside a part of her was cheered by the knowledge that none of the men would be walking away unscathed.

As they stepped into the front of the building EJ glanced around, pleased to see that his troops had all of the captives secured and lined up along the far wall. Noting the narrow hallway leading to the front door he offered, "I can take her to the car if that'll be easier on you."

"I've got it, you just get the door." The edge of the blanket caught on a nail as they brushed against the wall, and as Philip strode forward it fell away. Fumbling to catch it EJ got a good look at the top of Chloe's back. His shocked hiss drew the mercenary leader into the room dragging his captive behind him. EJ's face twisted with rage as he stepped closer to the man to murmur,"I know my father gave you your instructions. One small addendum...make examples of all of them."

The mercenary smirked, "Here I thought I was going to have to show you the video to get permission."

EJ frowned, "The video?"

"They made a little movie. He was watching the prologue when the gas hit, so one of my guys got an eyeful." He swung his foot, pressing it down on the captive's nose, sneering when he fought for air, "Apparently the video was going to be a parting shot. We're almost willing to do this job for free. "

Outside Philip set Chloe down gently next to the waiting vehicle, opening it, and helping her to lay don on the back seat before he turned back toward EJ to grab the blanket.

Chloe jerked at the mention of the video, her eyes flying open, panic lacing her voice as she begged, "Don't look at it. Please, Philip please...promise me you won't look at it."

"I won't look at it. But I need you to calm down. Okay?" Philip soothed as he reached in to wrap the blanket around her, "You need to try to relax."

She grabbed at his hand gasping "Not until you promise me!"

"I promise. Now, will you please lay back?" He stroked her face gently as he coaxed, "Take a deep breath, close your eyes and try to get some rest." When she finally complied, he closed the door carefully and turned deliberately toward the building, his eyes hardening as they fell on the captive kidnapper. His voice was deceptively gentle as he spoke, "I don't have time to deal with this the way I'd like. But I want to be sure he has time to fully appreciate the error of his ways."

The mercenary grinned, "Oh, I'll make sure of it. You get the lady to a doctor, and I'll make sure no one ever thinks of coming near her again." The smile fell from his face as he continued, "Tell her that I destroyed the video."

"Did you?" EJ asked softly as he walked around to climb into the driver's side.

"Not yet. I was thinking I was going to make him eat it."

"That'll do for a start." Philip replied as he climbed into the vehicle next to Chloe.

EJ pulled out slowly, doing his best to keep the ride smooth. As they headed the center of Salem Philip pulled off his shirt, quickly removing his body armor as he said "Chloe, as far as the police are concerned you don't remember a thing about the last few hours. You woke up and you were with me."

"I just want to go home." Chloe replied softly, "A shower and some sleep and I'll be fine. That way the police don't have to know anything."

"Not a chance. You need to see a doctor." Philip replied firmly, "We have a story all set up. You just keep quiet and we'll take care of the rest."

Chloe inched her eyes open, studying Philip's face in the dim light. "And you said you weren't a knight."

He glanced down, "What?"

"At the hotel in Kansas City. You told me you weren't a knight." She laughed weakly, "There was armor even if you didn't have a horse."

"Only you could manage to be silly in this situation." He looked away, "If I'm a knight, I'm the one in the black armor.

"I'm not being silly. It's the truth. Though I didn't expect your loyal squire to be EJ." She started giggling, "He was right you know, down there in the dark I never once thought about him coming for me."

EJ chuckled as he pulled into the ambulance bay outside the hospital, "Well, don't spread it around. It's bad for my image."

Philip couldn't help cracking a smile "Mine too." He helped a still giggling Chloe out of the vehicle, cradling her in his arms as he walked into the building.

Lexie shot them both a perplexed look as she took in Chloe's filthy disheveled state. Gesturing for him to lay on her the waiting gurney she called to a nearby nurse, "Take her to ISO 4, start an I.V. I'll be in shortly." She leaned down, "Chloe, I need to talk to Philip for a second. But, Michael is going to take good care of you."

Philip said, "EJ's parking the car, he'll be in shortly." before turning to follow Chloe.

"I'm glad to hear it, but I didn't want to talk about EJ. It's about Chloe." Lowering her voice as she led him into an empty office she said, "I know you're going to want to stay with her every second, but there are some things we'll need to do for her that are...sensitive. I need you to wait out here until I come get you."

"Sensitive? What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, "I know she's been through Hell, I don't want to leave her alone now."

"She won't be alone, she'll be with Lexie. Meanwhile you'll sit out here with us and wait." Victor announced from the doorway. He looked at Lexie, a silent communication passing between them as he continued, "If there's something Chloe needs, then Lexie or a nurse will come get you."

As Victor stepped further into the room Philip's eyes darted toward his father's, "I'm missing something. What aren't you telling me?"

Lexie squeezed Philip's hand before she walked out, leaving Victor to watch the thoughts flicker across Philip's face. Victor took a deep breath, stepping forward to pull him into a hug when Philip choked out, "Lexie...thinks...It took me too long to figure out she was in trouble and they..."

"We don't know anything for sure." Victor murmured, "So, we wait and we pray."


	13. Chapter 13

Lexie pasted what she hoped was a reassuring smile on her face before she knocked on the door to Chloe's room. Hearing a mumble from inside she walked in to find Chloe sitting on the edge of the bed, "I need a shower. Bad."

"And you'll have one. But we should examine you first. I need to collect samples so that I can run some tests." She picked up a gown and a sheet moving to stand in front of Chloe, "I can step out while you change, or stay and help you. Which would you prefer?"

"You might as well stay." She moved to pull her shirt off, hissing in pain when she tried to raise her arms over her head.

"How about we just cut this stuff off?" Lexie pulled a pair of shears off the equipment tray next to the bed, efficiently slicing through the seams of the filthy shirt. As it fell away from Chloe's body Lexie gathered up the pieces and placed them in a clear plastic bag. She labeled the bag and turned to find Chloe holding the sheet across her torso and struggling to cut through the thick waistband of her sweatpants. "Here, let me help."

As Lexie collected the pieces and stowed them in the bag, Chloe eased her arms into the gown and scooted toward the middle of the bed. "Why are you bothering to label it? I'm just going to throw it away."

"It's standard procedure in a situation like this to retain everything. For the police." Lexie stepped to the sink and washed her hands before pulling on a pair of gloves. She pushed the equipment tray closer to the bed with her hip and started unwrapping instruments.

"I doubt my clothes will tell them much, but they can have them." She fidgeted while Lexie worked, glancing around the room before examining the things on the tray. "Good grief Lexie, I don't need a complete physical, I can tell you where I'm hurt. My back and my hip."

"Are those the only places?" Lexie asked gently, "You know you can tell me anything and it will be completely confidential."

"I know that, why are you acting so...oh." Chloe laughed bitterly, "The one thing they didn't do was rape me. Apparently that was nowhere near as fun as their other ideas."

Lexie let out a small sigh of relief, but the feeling was short lived as she got her first clear look at Chloe's back. "Oh...I...you never said that this was...you've been so calm. And when Philip carried you in here...you were giggling." Bile rose in her throat, "What happened?"

"They had a stick...like a cattle prod. That's how they got me into the car." Her voice trembled, "Then when I woke up, one of them was standing over me with this bag...I tried to fight so they used it again. And again. Different settings, different places, but mostly my back and my sides. After a while they decided to use it in the same places just to see if it would mark me. Eventually my skin went numb and they decided to give me a taste of being buried alive while they waited for the sensation to come back."

"Jesus..." Choking back revulsion, Lexie examined the intricate design that had been scorched into Chloe's flesh. "I've never seen anything like this...unfortunately there may be some long term nerve damage. We'll need to keep you here at least overnight to monitor your heart and lung function, have someone from Neurology examine you, and treat the burns. And we can get someone down here for you to talk to from Victim Services."

"No. You are going to examine me, tell Philip what to look for, and then I am going to go home. I am going to take the longest shower in human history, and I am going to go to bed." Chloe's replied firmly, "I will make an appointment if I need one, but tonight I am going home."

"I can't let you go home Chloe. We can certainly arrange that shower and I'll make sure that Philip can stay here with you. But you need to be here in case there's an...adverse event."

"Lexie you don't understand...I have to go home." Her voice cracked as she continued, "That's all I want. I just want to go home. I can't be here."

"Chloe you have to understand..."

"I want to go home! I want to forget that any of this ever happened and I cannot do that if I'm here! I NEED TO GO HOME!!" She slid off the bed and tried to walk to the door, but her leg buckled and she fell to the floor. Sobs wracked her body as Chloe tried to get to her feet.

Squatting next to her Lexie said,"You're hurt and you're scared and I understand that right now home is on par with heaven. So, I'll make you a deal. If you let me do all of my tests, stay long enough for the cardiologist to fit you with a Holter monitor, and you promise to come back first thing tomorrow? I'll get a nurse in here to help you get cleaned up, and if everything checks out we'll see about you going home."

Helping Chloe back into the bed she continued, "I'm also going to order some X-rays and an MRI for that leg. Until we know more I don't want you standing on it, but I think we can get you cleaned up a little bit while I order your tests and get Dr. Glass down here to set up the monitor."

Swiping at her face Chloe replied, "Thank you. I'm sorry Lexie, I didn't mean to be so...crazy. I just...thinking about being at home and safe in Philip's arms got me through it you know?"

"I understand." Patting her hand gently, Lexie said "I'll get you home as soon as I can."

"Can you check on Philip too? He carried me, and with his leg..."

"I'll take a look at it, and I'll let him know that you're thinking of him."

On autopilot Lexie went through the steps of ordering everything she thought Chloe would need and contacting the necessary specialists. Once she was sure that her patient was in good hands, she squared her shoulders and went out to the waiting area. Scanning it for Philip she was mildly surprised to see Stefano standing alone and without thinking she walked over and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back saying, "Alexandra, what is it my dear?"

"Father, I never thought I'd say this, but the men...the things they did...they deserve to die." Clutching his jacket she continued, "Just thinking that people like them exist is...terrifying. Someone should find them. Find them and make sure they never hurt anyone else."

Before Stefano could reply, Victor walked in with a silent Philip in tow. Seeing Lexie's focus shift to him Stefano silently signaled to Victor that they needed to talk before he sauntered slowly outside. After hearing Lexie's assurances and informing her that he'd already dragged Philip off to be checked out Victor followed Stefano.

"Alexandra just asked me to find the men that did this and make them pay." He shook his head, "I find myself thinking that our original agreement is not...extensive enough."

A grim smile flitted across Victor's face, "I still have some connections that would be more than willing to...lessen the competition in their marketplace."

"That is an excellent idea." Stefano stroked his beard contemplatively, "I think that in these days of globalization, one must be willing to establish the right cross cultural connections. I would think that within 24 hours..."

"Absolutely." Victor replied, before turning to walk back into the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, you're sure that she's going to be okay?" Philip shifted from side to side nervously, "I want to take her home, but if she really needs to be here I can talk to her."

"The preliminary test results are good. And I don't think the additional stress that would be generated by her staying here is worth it." Hesitantly she continued, "But there are some things that concern me. She'll need to rest, stay off that leg for at least a few days, she may even need to see a physical therapist, and I want her to speak to someone about her...experience."

"Of course, feel free to recommend anyone but Marlena. We'd like Chloe to have a complete recovery." Victor commented drily.

Mustering a weak cough to discreetly hide her laughter Lexie said, "I'll have a list of names with her discharge instructions. And as soon as she comes back from Radiology I'll come get you so that you can sit with her until we're ready to discharge her."

Victor watched Lexie walk away before turning to Philip and asking, "Don't you think the mansion would be a better place for her to recuperate than that little apartment? The staff would be able to see to her every need, and if she does require physical therapy everything is right there in the East wing."

Eyebrows flying up Philip replied, "The last thing she needs is you glowering at her. You heard what Lexie said, she needs to rest and fighting with you every day about all the reasons you've manufactured to hate her would render that impossible."

Victor shook his head, "I suppose I deserve that reaction. Philip, I will not pretend to understand your relationship with Chloe and of course I haven't been the most welcoming or forgiving. But this...no one deserves to have something like this happen to them. You know that I want you to be happy and if that happiness is with Chloe? I'm going to have to accept it."

"Nice speech. Now, what's the real reason?" Philip replied, cynically studying his father's face.

"I am serious about accepting Chloe's role in your life. But you're right that's not my only motivation. Your duties at Titan are numerous, and I'm certain that she will require a lot of assistance in the days to come. Not to mention that with these recent events she may well be afraid to be there alone. Between the staff and the guards that particular worry could be alleviated." Persuasively he continued, "We still don't know if there will be any backlash, you must see that she'd be safer at the mansion."

"Maybe you're right." Philip's brow furrowed, "For the next few days it would make sense. I'll talk to her about it. But that means Brady keeps his distance. She's been through enough and I don't want him upsetting her."

"Of course." He gestured at the nearly empty room, "As you can see I encouraged him to wait elsewhere for updates on her condition. You talk to Chloe, and I'll have Henderson make the necessary arrangements."

"Philip? Come on back." Lexie called from the doorway, as Philip approached she said, "She's restless and ready to leave, but we need to get the monitor calibrated before she can go home."

Philip nodded absently, "She hates hospitals." He approached the door to Chloe's room hesitantly, "I know you said she wasn't...but...are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Lexie lowered her voice, "However, her emotional responses may be very similar to a victim of sexual assault. So you will need to be prepared for Chloe to be on something of an emotional rollercoaster. Be patient, be gentle, and above all be willing to seek professional guidance."

"I will. Thanks Lexie." He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Hearing a muffled reply that might have been "Come in." he entered the room, shutting the door gently behind him when he saw that Chloe was half-asleep in the dimly lit room.

"Hey. I didn't mean to disturb you. Go back to sleep." He stepped forward intending to drop a kiss on her forehead before slipping back out of the room, but she caught at his arm.

"Stay. I wasn't going to sleep. Just resting my eyes." Pulling him down to sit on the bed, she continued "Did you let Lexie look at your leg?"

"No, but Dad got me to sit still so someone else could tell him it was fine. I bench press more than you weigh on a regular basis." He tapped her nose gently, "I'm not the fragile one in this room."

"Hey, I'm tough." She made a fist, "I beat you the other night buddy. Just wait until we get home, I'll do it again."

"You cheated. Tickling is against the rules." He cupped her fist gently in his hand stroking the knuckles with his thumb, "Speaking of home, how would you feel about spending some time at the mansion? Not permanently, just until we're sure everything is under control. Maybe a few weeks until your leg is better?"

"Under control? This was awful, but I don't think Salem has more than one group of these freaks." She shuddered, "It was an isolated incident, I just happened to be the one that got in their way. Besides I doubt Victor would want me anywhere near his house."

Philip went completely still, struggling to breathe past the wave of rage that overwhelmed him. Unable to come up with a way to say Brady's name without screaming he said stiffly "It was Dad's idea. He thought it might be easier for you to recuperate with Henderson's margaritas and Cook's fettucine alfredo. He wanted to be sure you were someplace you could feel safe while you were healing."

Sensing that Philip was upset, Chloe told herself briskly, _Stop being a brat. If Victor is trying to mend fences with this offer the least you can do is meet him half way. _She managed a weak smile as she said, "I do like the idea of someone else cooking for a few days. And I guess getting up and down the stairs at the apartment would be hard even if you can bench press me."

Hearing the hesitation in her voice Philip said, "I just...I'm going to worry if you're there by yourself. But, if this is too much we don't have to do it. It was just an idea, I know you really wanted to go straight home."

"It's okay. As long as it's temporary I think I can handle it." She cuddled against his side, "Want to hear something really sappy?"

"Sure." He stroked her damp hair, "You know I live for your sappy moments. This is number...3 I think?"

She yawned gently, "I'd hit you, but I'm too tired. I really couldn't sleep before when I was laying here by myself. I kept jumping at every strange sound and I couldn't get comfortable. But with you here..." her voice trailed into a sleepy mumble, "I feel so safe and suddenly I can't keep my eyes open."

"Then go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." Philip whispered softly, "And I'll keep you safe every night for the rest of your life."

He sat there quietly watching her sleep until Lexie appeared with the discharge paperwork. Rather than wake Chloe she assisted him with getting her wrapped up warmly and out to the waiting limo. Sitting across from Victor, Philip was surprised to see the older man gazing at Chloe with a hint of tenderness in his eye. It wasn't until he had her tucked into his waiting bed with one of Claire's old baby monitors clipped to his belt that he had a chance to really think about the change in Victor's attitude.

"Dad, can we talk?"

"Of course. Is Chloe all settled in?" Victor asked diffidently as Philip approached him, "If there's something else she needs just let the staff know."

"No she's fine. She's still sleeping." Taking a seat across from his father he said, "Why are you suddenly so concerned about her?"

Frowning Victor replied, "I was talking to Caroline about this situation, no specifics you understand, but just in general terms and she said something about Chloe frequently being the one to pay for the sins of others. You might say it struck a nerve."

"Wow. That's really...uncomfortably accurate." Drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair he murmured, "They only had her for so long because I immediately assumed she was with Brady. If I'd just thought to check our room earlier..."

"I'm the one that led them to her. If we're going to play the blame game you might as well start right here." Brady offered from the doorway. Glancing from Victor's face to Philip's he said, "I know I'm supposed to steer clear of Chloe, but I do want to apologize for putting her in the middle of my shit again."

Rage lacing his voice Philip said, "She thinks this was some random bunch of sickos. I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. To tell her that she was kidnapped and tortured on top of everything else she's been through this last year because of you."

"I had no idea that this would happen! I told you, I paid what I owed and I left. I came back here to start over. When I saw her...she was so happy when she said your name and even though it tore me up I did my best to be her friend. And when you got that damned DiMera to help you instead of letting me be there..." Brady's voice broke, "You're not the only one that wants to see her safe and happy."

Philip sneered, "I got a DiMera because I needed an army. And in case you missed it? EJ might be scum in every other aspect of life, but he had troops and training and that was the best possible option to save Chloe." He pulled the baby monitor off his belt waving it at Brady, "She's been afraid to go to sleep. I'm walking around with this just in case she wakes up because I know that she's going to be terrified. And you want me to soothe your ego? Are you kidding me?! I dug her out of a crawl space filled with rats and you're looking for sympathy?"

"I'm not looking for sympathy. Just...shit." He thumped his fist against the door frame "We weren't supposed to end up like this, we were supposed to live happily ever after."

"Happy endings are for fairy tales." Philip rose to his feet, "Look at Shawn and I. We can barely be in the same room, and once upon a time he was my best friend. Some of that is my fault, but not all of it. And while all of this isn't your fault, enough of it is to make me want you to stay the hell away from Chloe as long as you're throwing that pity party."

"Will you at least let me be the one to tell her that it's my fault?" Brady asked tightly, "If she has questions I'd like to be the one to answer them."

"Sure." Philip poured himself a drink. Tossing it back he continued, "I'm sure those explanations will be very comforting while her wounds heal."

"Philip," Victor's tone was reproving, "I've kept quiet to give you two a chance to talk this out, but you're not being very understanding."

Philip hurled his glass across the room shouting, "They burned a design into her back with a shock baton and you want me to be UNDERSTANDING?! I don't know if you've noticed, but my life hasn't exactly been a cake walk lately and I thought that Mom's cancer was pretty much as awful as things could get. But he comes back to town and now not only is there fallout for everyone but him, you want me to be understanding?! I'll put that on my to-do list right after getting Mom through chemotherapy, keeping Titan on top, and convincing Chloe that whatever was on that tape doesn't matter."

"Tape? What tape?"

"They recorded the things they did to her. She says she wasn't raped and maybe that's true. But..." He broke off as a loud scream came across the baby monitor. He charged past Brady, racing upstairs to find her tangled in the blankets, flailing wildly. Slapping on the light as he approached the bed he called, "Chloe? It's me. It's Philip. You're not there baby, you're here with me. Come on, you need to open your eyes. It's just a nightmare sweetheart."

Downstairs Brady and Victor listened to her screams become soft fearful whimpers, and then sobs, until everything went silent when Philip switched off the monitor. "Jesus." Brady stared in horror at Victor, "What did I do?"

"You made some mistakes and you got in over your head. But this...you can't take the weight for what they did to her." Victor's eyes hardened "The people who did this are filth that should be expunged from the face of the earth."

While Philip kept his promise and Victor tried to offer Brady some small comfort, Rolf turned to Stefano and said, "Everything is in place." Hours later the effect of that sentence was still reverberating across the world.


	15. Chapter 15

"Bo, did you see this morning's paper?"

"Not yet, why what's so interesting that I need to read before I finish my coffee?"

"According to all the international reports a major drug syndicate was essentially erased from existence last night. Someone staged coordinated attacks on several fronts and every member of the group seems to have been killed." Hope flipped a few pages before reading, "The group started out with a small territory and was able to expand to a global presence in less than 10 years by the use of aggressive methods including kidnapping and torture. Until last night it was believed that they were in a position to corner a significant portion of the market via their use of these tactics to force legitimate business owners and rivals to cooperate with them. Several of their hostages were found wandering the streets with no explanation for how they escaped. The body count is believed to number in the thousands."

"Sounds like they kidnapped the wrong person and kicked off a war they couldn't win." Bo frowned, "Mom mentioned that Chloe was found yesterday, in bad shape, but alive. You don't think..."

"That it's connected? I know it sounds crazy, but there's something a little too convenient about the fact that she went missing, was found, and now this group who had ties throughout Europe including Switzerland has been destroyed after years of being untouchable."

"Look, Philip has his issues but I don't think he has the connections to pull something like this off. You said several hostages were freed, maybe one of them had ties to a major cartel."

"Maybe." Hope frowned, "But I keep thinking about what Philip was willing to do in order to have custody of Claire. Can you really say that he wouldn't go this far?"

Bo sighed, "We can go out there and ask a few questions, but I really don't think this was him. If it's tied to anyone in Salem my money is on Stefano."

"Why would Stefano care about Chloe?" Dropping the paper on the kitchen table she continued, "I'm sure he knows her, but this would be an extreme reaction even for him to the situation."

"Exactly. As coincidental as this all is, I think it was about another hostage. Maybe a few of their victims decided to work in conjunction with one another to end the threat." He tapped the paper with his finger, "I do think we should contact the ISA just in case, and it couldn't hurt to go out and talk to Philip and Chloe if only try to get a lead on the people that took her. But I'm not going to hear hooves and think zebras."

"What if we're both right? It wasn't about Chloe, but Stefano is involved? He's got ties to a lot of underworld organizations. A plan this ruthless and well-executed screams DiMera to me."

"So we go see Stefano too. I've been meaning to interview Nicole about the Trent Robbins case." Bo shrugged, "We can kill two birds with one stone."

"What does Nicole have to do with Stefano?"

"Didn't you hear?" She's pregnant and EJ is the father. He moved her into the mansion a few days ago."

"I thought EJ was supposed to be at odds with Stefano? Anna said something about him working with Tony to redeem the DiMera name and oust Stefano from being the head of the family." Hope's brow furrowed in confusion as she said, "It wouldn't make any sense for him to hand Stefano a ready made hostage so soon after Sami and the twins moved out."

"Because Junior's word has been so trustworthy before this point?" Bo's lip curled in disgust, "There's a few possibilities here, he's playing Tony, he's playing Nicole, or he's playing everyone. I know Ma said he was trying to be a better person, but I've never believed it. Stefano's played that game a few times too remember?"

"Yeah, and in the end it's always been a lie. I hope Nicole knows what she's doing getting involved with EJ." Hope replied quietly.

"We can find out when we pay the DiMera's a visit. With any luck she's already figured out that she's in it up to her neck." Bo gulped down his coffee, "And if she hasn't? Well, we'll just have to enlighten her."

Hope shot him a wary look, "Brady, what are you planning?"

"We're going to play a game. With any luck you'll get to punch EJ this time."

Hope laughed all the way across town and was still smiling broadly when EJ answered the door. Sailing past him into the foyer she demanded, "Where is your father?"

"Father is away on business. Is there something that I can do for you?"

"You can tell me where Stefano went, we have some questions for him." Hope snapped briskly.

"I don't know for certain, he was gone this morning when I woke up." EJ smiled disarmingly, "Given the strained nature of our relationship he's not in the habit of giving me an itinerary."

"So he stole away in the night? Interesting." She ran a critical eye over the room, "What about you? Where were you last night?"

"He was here with me. Philip came to tell me about Chloe, and I...it was a shock." Nicole replied from the patio doorway, smiling adoringly at EJ as she spoke, "I fainted and EJ took care of me."

"EJ took care of you. How...sweet of him." Bo sneered, "Well let's hope he's willing to take care of you while you're in jail for killing your husband."

Nicole rolled her eyes, "I didn't kill Trent. Do I think the person that did it deserves a medal? Yes. But let's not forget your brother threatened to cut his throat in the middle of the Pub. Just a thought, maybe Trent had a few enemies that are a little closer to home."

"Are you here to place my client under arrest?" EJ's gaze flicked from face to face, "I thought you were here looking for my father."

"It's a two for one stop. We need to speak with Nicole about Trent Robbins, and there's been an incident that has your father's fingerprints all over it." Bo circled the room slowly, examining the walls while Hope kept her eyes trained on Nicole.

"You may direct any questions you have for Nicole to me. As for Father I don't know what incident you're referencing, but as I said he's out of the country." He smiled down at Nicole, "Now if you'll excuse us we have a doctor's appointment to get to this morning. I'll make sure Father gets the message that you'd like to see him."

"A major crime syndicate was destroyed last night. There are bodies piling up all over the place and you think we're just going to wait for Stefano to contact us? Not a chance." Bo glowered at EJ, "And then there's the question of a murder suspect living in this house with access to the DiMera resources and no real ties to the community."

"She's not under arrest, and given her very valid point about your brother? I'd tear any effort to hold her as a material witness to pieces in court." A chilly smile flitted across EJ's face, "Now, as you have no warrant it's time for you to leave. Do not bother my client again unless you plan to arrest her. My father has lawyers, I suggest you contact them if you need to reach him."

"We'll do that." Hope sauntered slowly over to the door, "Don't try to leave town Nicole. We'll follow you and we'll drag you back here. I'll personally see to it that you do every day of your sentence. If you're lucky maybe EJ will bring the baby to visit."

Her voice trembling Nicole replied, "I'm not going anywhere, because I'm not guilty."

"Even if we believe you didn't kill Trent you're still living here. Standing side by side with a man that's guilty of a dozen crimes." His voice heavy with contempt Bo continued, "You're living in the home of a terrorist with the blood of a thousand men on his hands, and that's just from last night. You'll pardon me if I don't buy your proclamations of innocence."

"Get out. Now. Before I have you both up on charges." EJ's voice was cold, his smile brittle, "Darken my doorstep again without a warrant and I'll have you both kicked off the force."

Smirking Bo and Hope walked out hand in hand. Once they were in the car, Hope let her smile slide away as she said, "You don't really think she killed Trent do you?"

"No, but the second I got a look at the floor in that house I started to think you were right about Stefano." Bo replied as he pulled out of the driveway, "And that means Nicole is definitely in over her head."

"The floor? I was too busy watching EJ pretend not to know where Stefano had gone." Frowning quizzically Hope said, "What did I miss on the floor?"

"Boot marks. Lots and lots of boot marks. And there was that report last night about those abandoned buildings on the West Side burning down." Glancing over at Hope he said, "There's soot on the wall by the window and unless the fireplace has been swept by magical elves, it hasn't been used in months."

"You think Stefano's men helped rescue Chloe as part of taking down the syndicate. Okay, but why bother to burn the buildings?" She drummed her fingers on her knee, "And what does Nicole know?"

"Good question. I think I'm going to ask the Fire Department to step up their investigation and see if we can't get an answer about those buildings."

"And Nicole?"

"I'm hoping we can scare her into talking." He sighed, "Or into running as far from the Dimera's as her feet will carry her."

Hope snorted, "Did you see the way she kept looking at him? She's not going to run. She's going to stand by her man until he gets sick of her and takes that baby."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Bo's face hardened, "No, we'll figure out a way to get Nicole out of that house and EJ into a jail cell where he belongs."


	16. Chapter 16

The second the door closed, EJ whipped out his phone "Philip? Your brother just left. I suspect he'll be there soon enough."

He turned to find Nicole staring at him. "Is it true?"

"Is what true darling?"

"What they said about Stefano. Did he..." She gulped in a deep breath, "Were they right about what happened to all those people?"

"Father was right here last night remember?" EJ snorted derisively,"The Brady's just want to blame him for every crime possible. Instead of wasting time with that nonsense I think we need to discuss Trent Robbins."

"There's nothing to discuss. I didn't kill him, but I do need to get out of town before Bo and Hope decide to arrest me."

"If you didn't kill him then why on Earth would you run?" EJ frowned, "That's no life for a child with you always looking over your shoulder afraid to settle in one place."

"In case you missed it? My last name is not Brady. And in this town that's an automatic arrest warrant." Nicole sighed, "I'm not going to keep you from seeing this baby, but I will not stay here to be railroaded."

"You may not be a Brady, but..." EJ walked over and rubbed Nicole's belly lovingly, "You are a DiMera. They will not be sending you to jail. You just let me handle them."

"If I'm a DiMera? Tell me the truth about Stefano. I know he was here last night, I also know he has a small army at his disposal. Did he really have all of those people killed?"

"Are you sure you want to know the answer to that question?" EJ asked quietly.

"That one, and so many more EJ. I'm not Sami, I don't need to play make-believe in order to love you." Nicole let her hand rest on his, "I just need to know what I've gotten myself into here."

"Father does what he wants when he wants. I don't know for certain that he was involved, but after what I saw last night I cannot say that I would find his participation particularly distressing." He pulled Nicole into a tight hug, "Think of it as curing a particularly virulent infection, at worst the plague has just been expunged from the world."

Nicole shivered slightly at EJ's bleak tone, "Was it really that awful? Last night you said Chloe was okay, but now you sound so..."

"It was dreadful. But Chloe will be fine and these people are apparently no longer a threat to anyone." He rubbed small circles on her back as he spoke, "What do you say we shake off all these ugly things for a bit and take a little road trip? There's a lovely bistro in Chicago I think you'd enjoy and maybe we could take in a show tonight too."

"As great as that sounds I really want to go see Chloe today." She smiled regretfully, "I guess it's my turn to ask for a rain check."

"No need. We'll stop by to see her on our way out of town." He leaned back slightly to look into her eyes, "I think we've put this date off enough times now, don't you?"

The brilliant smile that lit Nicole's face remained in place even when Henderson led them into the Kiriakis living room to find Bo and Hope arguing with a stone-face Philip.

"I understand that Chloe's had a a terrible experience, that's why it's important that she speak to us." Hope pleaded angrily, "You have to understand that this isn't something that you can simply ignore."

"Five minutes ago Bo swore that Stefano was responsible for the death of everyone remotely connected to the people you believe were behind her disappearance. She needs to talk to you about what exactly?" Philip shrugged, "Unless we're suddenly in an episode of Supernatural I'm thinking the people of Salem are safe regardless of whether or not Chloe sees you."

"Philip..." Bo broke off as he noticed Nicole and EJ standing in the doorway, "What are you two doing here?"

"Visiting a friend." She gestured to a large bag by EJ's feet, "We brought her some books and some music. Is that a crime now too?"

"No. But it looks like you won't be able to visit her today. According to Philip she's resting and can't be disturbed. Right little brother?" Bo turned back to Philip, "Or are you going to claim she's only too tired to see us?"

"Do you have a warrant?" EJ asked languidly, "Because if you don't she's under no obligation to speak with you. And since she's a victim and not a suspect I imagine that all of this bluster is because you're hoping no one will notice that little fact."

"Oh I noticed, but Bo's my brother so I figured I'd let him talk himself out and leave on his own." Philip glanced at Nicole, "She's upstairs in my room. Can you get all of that up there on your own, or do you need a hand?"

"I've got it." Flashing a triumphant smirk at Hope, Nicole scooped up the bag and sauntered out of the room.

Philip caught Bo's gaze with his own, "Are you going to make me kick you out?"

"No. But this isn't over" Bo shot EJ a disapproving look, "And if I were you I'd start keeping better company."

Philip's only response was to gesture at the door. After he was sure that it had closed behind them he murmured, "Not that I'm complaining, but did you know this was going to happen?"

"No. But I can't say that I'm surprised. Or upset." EJ's jaw tightened, "How is she doing? Really?"

"She's very good at pretending to be strong. But I know she's faking." A brief smile flitted across his face, "Nicole being here is good for her. She could use the distraction. I offered to call her parents, but she doesn't want to subject anyone to Nancy in protective mode."

"I had heard that her mother is...formidable." EJ remarked quietly, "Father seems to think that she could take down an army."

"Speaking of armies, you do know that the ISA are going to get involved don't you? Are you ready for that?"

"Yes, of course." EJ waved a hand dismissively, "My main concern at the moment is the fact that your brother seems to be trying to send Nicole to jail for Trent Robbins' murder."

"I almost forgot about him. Chloe and I suspect that his daughter actually did the deed." Philip shrugged, "Honestly I can't bring myself to think of him as a victim. By all accounts he was a completely worthless human being and she doesn't think anyone should have to pay for taking out the trash."

A brief look of understanding passed between them before EJ said mildly "Perhaps the problem is that they've been following the wrong evidence trail. It does seem to have led them all over Salem with no success."

"I'm sure they have, he did have enemies all over the world after all." Philip smirked, "I seem to be doing a lot of scheming with you lately, why is that?"

"We're so good at it." EJ grinned, "And a small endeavor to help the Salem PD find a killer is surely a civil service, so it's all for a good cause."


	17. Chapter 17

Upstairs Nicole had her hand raised to knock on the bedroom door when she heard "What are you doing here?" She spun around to find Brady glaring at her from an alcove.

"I'm visiting Chloe." She raised the bag slightly, "I brought her some stuff to keep her from being bored."

Brady frowned, "Since when do you go on missions of mercy?"

"We've become friends over the last few months. Why are you skulking around the hallway outside her door?"

"I wasn't skulking." Brady grimaced, "I was trying to work up the nerve to knock."

"You haven't seen her since..." Nicole trailed off, "I guess that makes sense. It's not like she's going to tear your head off though, I'm sure she knows you had no idea that this would happen."

"She doesn't even know it was about me." He ducked his head, "Philip said she thinks this was a random incident and I know I have to tell her the truth, but I haven't figured out how just yet."

"All you can do is say it. Just put it out there and deal with the fall out." Nicole shrugged, "It won't be easy, but this is one of those times where honesty really is the best policy."

"This from a woman that has turned lying into a vocation." Brady sneered, "When was the last time you told the truth?"

A brittle smile flickered across her lips as she said, "And here I thought you might have learned a thing or two about life over the years. My mistake."

"Wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm angry at myself and I'm taking it out on you." He ran a hand over his face, "I don't know a thing about your life now, and I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

She pursed her lips, examining his contrite face closely before saying "Apology accepted. Look, I need to give this stuff to Chloe. Do you want to come in with me? It might make it a little easier on you if there's someone to play buffer."

Brady smiled, "Thanks, but no. I should do this on my own." Impulsively he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her for a hug only to let go abruptly as he said, "Nicole, that's...are you pregnant?!"

A dazzling smile lit her face, "Yeah, that's my little miracle. I think it's a girl, but her father swears it's a boy."

"Wow, that's great. I didn't know you were married. When did this happen?"

"It didn't. The marriage I mean, this pregnancy was a total surprise. We're still figuring out our relationship, but either way this baby is going to have two loving parents."

"Congratulations." Brady hugged her again, "I'm so happy for you. Whose the lucky father? Do I know him?"

"We've never met, but our fathers are old acquaintances." EJ commented drily. He sauntered up to them slowly, his eyes coolly assessing Brady. "Nicole darling, why don't you go on in and see Chloe? I was just coming up to tell you that Philip and I have some things to discuss and it could take a few minutes, but then we'll need to rush if we're going to make our reservations."

"I was just on my way in when I ran into Brady." Nicole turned toward the door, carefully keeping herself between the two men, "EJ, why don't you come in with me and say hello?"

"In a moment." EJ flashed her a reassuring smile, "I'll see her when I come to fetch you for our excursion."

Nicole sighed, "Try not to get blood on the walls." before knocking on Chloe's door. Hearing a muffled response she slid into the room closing the door gently behind her.

"So you're EJ." Brady smirked, "I hear we have some things to discuss when it comes to my sister."

"Samantha has chosen a life with Lucas, what could we possibly have to discuss?"

"A car, a gun, and a deal with the devil." Brady's eyes flicked toward the bedroom door, "And after we discuss that little...situation. We can discuss exactly what you think you're doing with Nicole."

"What happened that night was between Samantha and I. It's really none of your business despite your role as her stepbrother. As for Nicole? You're not even her brother. In fact, aren't you the guy that broke her heart some years ago?"

Brady shrugged, "I'm a lot of things. Including my father's son. Now isn't the time or the place, but make no mistake Elvis, we'll be having that discussion." He shot him a mock salute before walking away, leaving EJ standing alone in the hallway.

Inside the bedroom Nicole had her ear pressed to the door. Hearing the hallway go silent she turned to see a bemused Chloe watching her, "So, I know I was supposed to come cheer you up and all, but I think I have a problem."

"A problem? What kind of problem?"

"The kind that happens when you used to date John Black's son, and now you're dating Stefano's kid. The problem that occurs when you're pregnant with a DiMera grandchild and in the last 5 minutes you started to think that just maybe you wish the baby had a different father." Nicole groaned, "That was probably the worst possible thing to say. What's wrong with me?"

"This thing with EJ is not exactly...normal." Chloe frowned, "And you loved Brady deeply. I think if I hadn't come back the two of you might have stayed together. "

"If you're telling me to dump EJ and pursue a relationship with Brady I think this conversation has officially become the weirdest moment of my life." Nicole dropped onto the bed, "And I've had a lot of weird moments. I know you two broke up, but I never pictured you fixing him up with other women. Especially not me."

Chloe twisted a bit of blanket in her hands nervously as she spoke, "There are things about our friendship that don't make any sense, even to me. And there are things between Brady and I that I can't explain, but I want him to be happy. And I want you to be happy. If that can happen with the two of you as a couple? I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"I know you're with Philip, but if you're not over Brady then pushing us together isn't going to end well."

"I'm not in love with Brady any more, in fact there are times I wonder if we were ever in love or if it was just...I don't know how to describe it, except to say that we were like fireworks. Bright and hot and then it was over. And it was fun, but it wasn't going to last." She frowned, "Things were bad at the end, but he's a decent guy. Maybe you two could be good together."

"Maybe. I don't know. I'm coming up with all of this based off a hug and a couple of dirty looks." Nicole leaned forward eagerly, "Though I am wondering, if you and Brady were fireworks what are you and Philip?"

"I don't know how to describe us. When I was...gone, I knew that if anyone was going to come for me it would be Philip." She blinked furiously fighting back the tears that suddenly threatened, "And I love him, but he can be scary. And I know...he would never deliberately hurt me, but he's absolutely willing to hurt other people."

"Yeah I've seen that side of him. When he came to the house to meet EJ..." Nicole shook her head slowly, "When I met Philip I thought he was just this spoiled jock, and then I got to know him and he had all of this rage buried under that desperate need to be loved. I think...no I know that he's not going to lash out just for the hell of it. The look on his face was..he had himself completely under control, but you could see that he was going to do whatever it took."

Chloe swiped at her face, "The men that took me...they enjoyed hurting me. And I know that Philip did something to them. What does it say that I don't care? That I love him even though I know that he probably had them killed?"

"It says that you're human. And that you know exactly what you're getting into with Philip. At least you knew he'd come for you. Because you matter to him." She smiled ruefully, "Me? If it wasn't for this baby I think EJ would still be chasing after Sami. Brady was a lot more excited about this pregnancy than EJ."

"Ouch. Maybe it's just a question of how he expresses himself? EJ always seems very...contained." Chloe offered gently, "You guys haven't been together that long, maybe you just need to get used to how he reacts to things."

Nicole smiled weakly, "He's got no problem expressing himself, I'm just being a big dummy and clinging to false hopes. I don't think EJ knows what he wants. He cares about me and about the baby, but he's not in love with me."

"Do you think he's still in love with Sami?"

"Yes. No. Maybe...I don't think he knows how he feels about her either." She threw up her hands in frustration, "I want this to work, but he doesn't know what he wants so I can't exactly sit back and relax."

Chloe laughed, "Well, you could just ask him. Crazy thought, but maybe you two should talk all of this out?"

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Hugging a pillow to her chest she said, "I've given him the option of walking away, he says he wants to be with me. But sometimes when we're out and he sees Sami, or she comes by to drop off Johnny I catch him looking at her and I don't know what he's thinking."

"Does it matter what he's thinking? Sami is happily planning her wedding to Lucas and decorating the nursery for their new baby so EJ can look at her forever but it won't make her want him back." Chloe's brow furrowed as she continued, "Not to mention the fact that it sounds like you're not so sure you want him either."

"Sami's pregnant?! I thought she was just getting fatter." She flung the pillow in the air, "That ought to make feel great, but..."

"But you've got Brady on the brain." Chloe grinned, "I draw the line at being a maid of honor at the wedding."

Nicole smiled slyly, "That's okay, you'd plan a boring bachelorette party anyway. The one I'll throw for you when Philip pops the question on the other hand... you think he's fine? Just wait until you see the dancers we'll have that night!" She gave a little wiggle, "Hmm, maybe I can find one that looks like Philip. He does kind of look like that one guy from the Chippendales."


	18. Chapter 18

They were both still giggling at the idea when they heard someone knocking on the door. Chloe managed a weak noise through her laughter in response and Philip and EJ walked in to find tears streaming down their faces while they mimed dance moves with their hands between guffaws.

"Do I want to know?" Philip asked quietly, "Or is this a girl thing?"

"Girl thing?!" Nicole gasped between giggles, "I'll have you know this is an important issue for everyone regardless of gender. Right Chloe?"

"It's terribly...important...really...you have no idea. Erm, I'm sorry he's looking at me and all I can think of is dismount number two."

"Two? Was that the one with the backbend?" Nicole rolled backward on the bed and clutched her stomach, "Oh god I think I sprained something."

EJ looked quizzically at Philip, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Not a clue." He smiled at Chloe, "But she's laughing so I'm going to assume this is a good thing."

"I don't know, they keep looking at us and laughing really hard. I can't say I find that particularly comforting." EJ leaned over a still snickering Nicole, "We need to leave darling."

She let EJ pull her off the bed and after a quick flurry of farewells they left Philip and Chloe alone. Philip tugged gently at a lock of Chloe's hair as he said, "So I guess I don't need to ask if you two had fun."

"It was fun. And weird." Toying with Philip's hand Chloe asked, "Do you think EJ loves her at all?"

"He...I started to say he seems to care about her, but honestly I have no idea if he cares about anyone. Why?"

"She thinks he's only with her because of the baby. And something happened with her and Brady in the hallway that has her wondering if she should keep trying with EJ." Feeling his arm tense when she said Brady's name Chloe asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nicole needs better taste in men." When Chloe shot him a skeptical look Philip shrugged and said, "You have to admit there's a distinct possibility that Brady vs. EJ will somehow end with her on the losing end."

"Maybe with EJ, but I think Brady could make her happy."

"Because he's done such a good job of that in the past." His voice hardened as he spoke, "He's a real prince."

Hearing the acerbic tone in Philip's voice Chloe frowned disapprovingly, "Okay, what's going on between you and Brady?"

"What do you mean?" Schooling his face into a calm mask he continued, "Just because I think Nicole could do better doesn't mean there's anything going on."

"Liar. I was wondering why Brady didn't come in to see me when he ran into Nicole in the hallway. What did you say to him?"

A tight smile appeared on his face as he said, "What makes you think I said anything?"

"Brady wouldn't be right outside the door and not stop in to see me. We parted on good terms the other day, and I'm sure he was worried. What is going on? We promised. Always the truth remember?"

"I know what we promised. It's simple. Brady's not on my list of my favorite people and I bet I'm not on his either."

"True, but that still doesn't explain why he didn't say hi this morning. Though Nicole did mention he got into with EJ..."

"Maybe he heard me telling Bo and Hope you were resting." He smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure he'll be by later."

"You're keeping something from me. What?"

Philip hesitated, "I'm...it's something that's not my story to tell."

"Whose story is it? Brady's?" Hugging herself tightly she whispered, "Where is he?"

"Baby, you were so happy a minute ago." He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, "Could we please just let this go for now? I could get a bunch of movies and we can hang out in bed all day and eat junk food. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a great idea." She smiled at him ruefully, "But we both know I'm not going to relax until I know what's going on. So either you can tell me what's up or you can go find Brady. Is he using again? Is that why you're acting this way? Please...just talk to me."

Philip muttered, "I really wish you would just let this go, but I know that's not going to happen." He pushed himself off the bed. "I can go get Brady, but I really don't want to do it. This is a conversation that could and should wait a few days."

"Like the one with Bo and Hope? I agreed to that plan, but you know I don't like secrets." She shifted nervously, "Is it that bad?"

Philip didn't reply, instead turning and snatching open the door. He stalked angrily into the hall nearly tripping over Brady's outstretched feet on his way out. Gazing down at his seated form he snapped, "So are we adding stalking to your list of talents now? Or is this your idea of guard duty?"

"It's my idea of waiting for you to be done so that I could talk to Chloe." Brady rose slowly, "Is she...can I see her?"

Philip stared past him into the hallway and murmured, "She was happy earlier and now...now she wants to see you. Because she's worried." Cold flat eyes met Brady's as he spoke, "I'm not leaving her alone so don't bother asking." before gesturing for him to enter the room. He followed him in and shut the door.

Chloe exclaimed "Hey! There you are, I was starting to get worried about..." Breaking off when she saw Brady's somber expression she glanced nervously past him at Philip's stony face, "For the last time, what is going on?"

"There's something I need to tell you, about what happened to you." His eyes pleading, Brady stammered, "When I came back to Salem I swear...I thought...everything was over. You have to believe me, I would never have come here if I thought there was any danger."

"Danger?" Hearing the anguish in his voice Chloe reached to take his hand as she said, "I don't understand. What's wrong?"

Brady covered her hand with his as he said, "It's my fault you got hurt, I thought I could just walk away and that would be the end of it. But the syndicate...they had other plans. They thought they could use you to force me to do what they wanted."

Dazed she pulled her hand away, her eyes skittering around the room until they fell on Philip's sorrowful gaze, "That's what you weren't telling me?! This...oh God, I thought it was just bad luck. That it was all over, but they could send someone else. They're going to send someone else aren't they?" She moaned low in her throat, flinching when Brady's outstretched hand brushed hers.

"No." Philip slipped past Brady, pulling her into an embrace as he said firmly, "This is over. You are safe here."

"You can't know that" Chloe whispered dully, "I thought I was safe that day too."

"I can know that, because there is no one left." Philip sighed, "I wasn't going to tell you this until I knew a little more, but last night the syndicate was destroyed. Anyone who might be a threat is dead. Bo and Hope think Stefano was involved, but no one knows for sure what happened. Regardless, you are safe. No one will ever hurt you again."

"Stefano?" Brady eyed Philip warily, "Was this your plan all along? Is that why you insisted we get EJ involved?"

"So what if it was?" Chloe replied flatly, raising haunted eyes to meet Brady's wary gaze, "Don't you get it? If you didn't do what they wanted, they would have just taken someone else after they were done with me."

"I know that, but..." Brady fell silent, scrubbing his hands over his face as he tried to formulate a response. "If Stefano was involved that could have some major repercussions."

"We don't know that Stefano did it. From what Bo and Hope said today it could have been any number of rival organizations." Philip stared warningly at Brady as he spoke, "They were a threat to a lot of powerful people, any of them could have taken them out. The important thing is that you're here and you're safe. I promise, no matter what I'm always going to protect you."

Chloe closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into Philip's embrace, prompting Brady to say quietly, "I'm sorry. I'll go now. I hope...I hope one day you can forgive me."


	19. Chapter 19

"Philip!" Lucas called rushing up as Philip walked toward Kate's door, "Hey bro. I was starting to worry about you."

"About me? Why?"

"Brady came by earlier looking for Sami." Lucas gestured for Philip to proceed him into an empty room, closing the door behind them he said, "He asked a lot of questions about your relationship with EJ."

Philip rolled his eyes, "So how evil am I?"

"He didn't say anything about thinking you were evil. He was worried that EJ and Stefano were more dangerous than you realized is all. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"How sweet." Philip replied caustically.

"Look, he told me a little about what happened with Chloe. I told Brady that you know that you still can't trust EJ, even if he's decided to be a good guy this week." Lucas frowned, "I still can't figure out why he helped you."

"Because it served his own ends. I have no illusions about EJ." Philip sighed, "Or about Brady. Are we done here? I wanted to see Mom."

"She's sleeping. Talk to me Philip. You look like you're about to snap." Lucas flopped into a chair, "Are you okay?"

Philip snorted, "I don't have time to be anything else. Mom needs me, Chloe needs me, and Titan needs me."

"On the Titan front...not to add to your stress, but Mom has asked me to take over her business." Seeing the look on Philip's face Lucas laughed, "Don't worry, I already have a candidate to replace me as your new CFO and I'll do what I can to make the transition easy on you."

"Who?"

"Brady. He has the experience, he's at loose ends, and you know he'll go the extra mile to prove himself to Victor." Holding up a hand to cut off Philip's objections Lucas continued, "Think of the work you can dump in his lap to keep him busy and away from Chloe."

"That makes...a strange kind of sense." Philip paced the room for a few seconds, "How long do you think you could manage to keep an eye on him?"

"A few weeks, as of right now it looks like Mom has everything in place to run smoothly and I'll just need to keep an eye on things. But I imagine by the holidays I'll need to focus on just the one company."

"Not much time." Philip sat down on the edge of the bed, "I guess we should have HR prepare an offer letter. But you get to talk to him about the job."

"Will do." Lucas leaned forward, "So, when are you moving back into the apartment?"

"I don't think we are going back. We stopped by on the way over here and it's...she's not comfortable there."

"Are you going to stay at the mansion?"

"That's what Dad thinks we should do. I still have the condo, but it's not ready yet and I have to admit being back at home is kind of nice."

"So, maybe Brady could take the apartment too."

"I guess...what are you Brady's halfway house supervisor?" Philip crossed his arms, "Is fixing his life your new personal mission?"

"No. But, he's stressed out and his presence is stressing you out. This way he doesn't start using again and you don't go nuts." Lucas shrugged, "I'm just trying to help."

"Thanks." Philip smiled ruefully, "I guess the stress is getting to me a little bit. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"No biggie. Wait, you said we...where's Chloe?"

"With Lexie, she had some tests to run and Chloe kicked me out so I could check on Mom." Philip glanced at his watch, "I'd better get in there, I promised Chloe I'd meet her in an hour."

Lucas followed Philip out of the room, waiting until he was settled next to Kate's bed before walking down the hallway and whipping out his phone, "Brady, it's me. You have the job at Titan. And you can move into the apartment. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Thanks Lucas. You won't regret this, I promise." Brady replied quietly.

Lucas grunted "I already do." before ending the connection. He checked his watch before heading for the nurse's station and asking the woman seated there, "Do you know where I can find Dr. Carver right now?"

"Right behind you." Lexie stepped past Lucas to hand the nurse a chart before turning to him with a smile, "Did you need something?"

"Philip mentioned that Chloe was with you. I figured I'd keep her company while he visits our mother."

"She's upstairs in Ortho. I'm sure she's bored, come on I'll take you to her."

Behind them in Kate's room Philip sat in silence watching his mother's chest rise and fall. Exhausted he let his eyes drift shut as the quiet rasp of her breathing soothed him. He was just drifting off to sleep when Kate opened her eyes and whispered "You look like Hell."

Philip jerked awake, nearly falling out of his chair "Gee, thanks Mom. I love you too."

"You know I'm right." A small cough escaped her as she said, "I talked to your father this morning. When I'm stronger remind me to beat you."

"Beat me? Why?"

"I know what you did, next time let the professionals go." Kate reached out to stroke his face, "You could have been hurt."

"I am a professional remember? And I didn't get hurt." He leaned into her touch, "How are you doing?"

"You can't see it, but I'm dancing on the inside." She chuckled at the perplexed look on his face, "It's a old joke of Victor's, he used to say it all the time after the stroke. What can I say? It always made me laugh."

"Clearly you need better ways to entertain yourself." Resting his head on the pillow next to hers Philip murmured, "Seriously, how are you?"

"I'm here. That's all I can really say at this stage of things. I plan to keep fighting and I'm taking it one step at a time. How are you?" She raised her hand to stroke his hair, "You look so exhausted."

"I'm fine. It's not the first time I've stayed up all night."

"Let me guess, Chloe couldn't sleep so you stayed up with her."

"No, she was sleeping. I...uh..." Abashed he looked away, "I was watching her actually, just making sure she was really there."

"Oh sweetie." Kate sighed, biting back an urge to warn him about getting too attached, she stroked his hair soothing him until he fell asleep.

"That's going to kill his back." Daniel commented quietly from the doorway.

"He's so exhausted, I don't want to wake him." Sliding out of bed she gestured to Daniel, "Help me get him into a better position."

Waving Kate away, he moved to shift Philip further into the bed. The second he touched Philip's side, the younger man reacted, grabbing Daniel's throat and throwing him to the floor. Daniel landed with a muffled curse, scrambling backward he looked up to see Kate standing between him and Philip with her arms out saying, "Philip honey, it was just Daniel. You fell asleep and he was helping me get you onto the bed."

"I'm awake now." He stepped past her to offer his hand to Daniel, pulling him to his feet as he said, "Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting anyone to touch me. I guess I'm a little twitchy today."

"So I see." Daniel shot him a wary look, "Is this a case of too much caffeine or not enough?"

"Probably not enough. I haven't had much sleep, I probably should get some coffee." Philip yawned, "I definitely need some caffeine, I'll be right back Mom."

"Get it from the break room down the hall, the stuff in the vending machines is just going to make you feel worse." Daniel advised quietly, waiting until Philip shambled out of the room he asked Kate, "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." Kate climbed back into her bed, "It's a long story. I am sorry he behaved so aggressively, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Interacting with your son has improved my reflexes immensely, I was able to fall just the right way when he manhandled me this time." He smiled softly as he perched on the edge of the bed "The real question is how are you feeling today?"

"Tired. I feel like all I do is sleep." She replied softly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"That's to be expected. And it's a good thing right now. The more you rest, the easier it is for your body to fight." Hugging her tightly he continued, "I'll come by after my shift is over and we can rest together."

"Is that standard treatment these days?" Lucas sneered from the doorway as he pushed Chloe's wheelchair into the room, "Or a special service for my mother?"

"Lucas, Daniel was just being a friend." Kate broke off as Daniel climbed off the bed, "You don't have to go."

"Yeah I do. This isn't good for you and I still have rounds." He stroked her cheek gently, "I'll be back later."

He eased past a glaring Lucas into the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief before walking away. Inside Kate snapped, "Why did you do that? He's done nothing wrong and in case you missed it? He's taking excellent care of me."

"No he's not." Chloe craned her head back to look at Lucas, "Do me a favor? Go find Philip while your mother and I have a chat."

"Are you sure?" When she nodded encouragingly he said, "I'll be right back. And we're not done talking about this Mom."

"Yes we are, I'm an adult and perfectly capable of choosing my own doctor." When Lucas just shook his head and walked out Kate focused on Chloe, "What could we possibly have to chat about? You may be with Philip for now, but that doesn't give you any right to say a word about my life."

"Daniel's not an oncologist. And while I'm sure he's consulting with whoever is on staff these days he's not remotely equipped to give you the best possible treatment. Especially with the...developing personal relationship." Wheeling herself further into the room Chloe continued, "I emailed my father before everything happened, and he recommended someone."

"Did he really? How...nice of you to try to act on my behalf. I must say I'm vaguely impressed. Using my illness and your father's connections to get even closer to my son." Kate smirked, "That's ingenious."

Chloe smiled tightly, "That sounds like a plan you'd hatch, after all you were perfectly willing to use Philip when you were trying to get Victor to the altar. Before you started trying to have him killed. I'm nothing like you."

"Oh yes you are," Kate's eyes ran over Chloe dismissively her voice lashing out like a whip as she said, "What happened to you was horrible, but I'm not Philip. Little girl, your tricks aren't going to work on me regardless of how 'weak and fragile' you look right now."

For a second, rage filled Chloe's eyes before she calmed herself. Through clenched teeth she bit out the words, "Fine. Keep playing to Dr. Dan's fantasies and let your sons watch you die."

"Do you really expect me to believe that you love Philip?"

Chloe blinked at the abrupt change of subject before replying, "Yes. Why else would I be here arguing with you? In case you missed it? Philip's not here."

"I'm just wondering how long it will be before you break his heart again. You've done a number on him twice now, and frankly it's getting old." Settling back in bed, Kate suppressed a yawn as she said, "We both know how this ends. Eventually you'll meet someone else, stomp all over Philip's feelings, and then take off until you need his help again. You might as well get it over with now."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm not going anywhere. Ever." A smug smile appeared on Chloe's face as she said, "If you want me out of Philip's life you'll have to chase me out. You can't do that from a hospital bed."

"Honey, I could run you off in my sleep if I put my mind to it. Have this doctor contact Daniel, they can work together." Kate leaned forward slightly, "You claim you're in this for the long haul? Okay. That means you start taking care of Philip instead of letting him run himself ragged, see a shrink or go to church or whatever it takes, but you get yourself together."

Chloe grimaced, "What do you think I'm trying to do? It's been a day. I know you're Super Robo-bitch but some of us are human."

Kate chuckled, "You can't be human and be with a Kiriakis. Toughen up kiddo or their world will eat you alive."

Before Chloe could reply Philip and Lucas rushed into the room, Philip nervously standing between the two women "So, you were really chatting?"

"Of course sweetheart. What did you think we were doing?" Kate smiled brightly, "Chloe was just telling me about this oncologist her father recommended. I'm going to have Daniel contact him for a consultation on my case."

Lucas shot Philip a curious look before asking hesitantly, "Didn't you just say that Daniel was the only..."

Before he could finish his sentence Philip whacked him in the ribs, "I'm glad to hear that Mom. How did Chloe manage to change your mind?"

"I didn't do anything. I just offered the information." Chloe smiled knowingly at Kate as she said, "Your mom looks tired and I know you're exhausted. Why don't we let her rest while you and I head home?"

Lucas glanced from Chloe's face to Kate's and said calmly, "Yeah bro. Go on home. I'll hang out until Mom's asleep."

After Philip wheeled Chloe out Lucas turned to Kate, "What happened in here?"

"We just got to know each other a little better." Snuggling down under her blankets, Kate murmured sleepily, "You don't have to stay."

"Nice try. Whatever you're planning? Don't do it. Chloe's a nice girl and she's good for Philip." He waited a few minutes for Kate to respond, before finally giving in and brushing a kiss across her forehead. He whispered "I know you think you're doing the right thing, but for once please just stay out of one of our relationships."

Kate waited until she heard the door close behind Lucas before she picked up the phone. She dialed quickly, tapping her fingers impatiently until she heard a voice on the other end, "I need you to do me a favor." She rattled off her requests quickly before hanging up the phone. "We'll see about forever little girl."


	20. Chapter 20

"So, what did you say to my mother?"

"Nothing really, I just pointed out that Daniel's not a pulmonary oncologist and that you and Lucas would feel better if she saw a specialist." She smiled to herself as she said, "I might have pointed out that her chances of interfering with our relationship were better if she wasn't ill."

"Do you know what my mother is capable of pulling if she feels challenged? Why would you say that to her?"

"Because you love her and I want her to be here for you."

"I want her to be here too, but Chloe...she'll do something totally insane. Do you know what kind of stuff she's pulled on Sami in order to end her relationship with Lucas?"

"No. But it doesn't matter. We're not like them. Besides, I've got something Sami doesn't have and that Kate can't handle."

Philip shot her a perplexed look out of the corner of his eye as he turned into the Kiriakis driveway, "You have a secret weapon that trumps all of Sami's schemes and my mother's talent for destruction...what is it?"

Chloe smiled beatifically "Nancy. Can you imagine her going head to head with your mother?"

"That would be...wait, Nancy doesn't like me. What if they team up?" At Chloe's horrified look he chuckled, "Let's make a deal now not to break up no matter what happens. Even if something happens that looks completely awful, we talk about it first. Even if I catch you in bed with someone else I hereby swear to listen to your side of the story."

"Uh, I don't think I can promise to listen if I catch you in bed with another woman." Chloe frowned, "There's not much you could say to clean that up."

"Not even if my mother drugs me and the other person and deliberately puts us in bed together?' Before Chloe could reply, he whispered harshly "Yes, she did it. To Lucas to break up his engagement to Sami by making him think she'd cheated on him with Nicole's brother Brandon. I'm not supposed to know about it, but Sami told Belle."

"Oh wow. That's...okay, I promise that no matter what happens I will listen to your side of things first." She reached to take his hand as he turned off the car, "Speaking of listening, we need to talk for a second before we go inside."

"What's wrong?" Concern laced his voice as he turned toward her, "Is it your back?"

"No, it's about earlier...at the apartment. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so freaked out. I thought that I'd be able to..."

"You thought you'd be able to go back. You can't. It's fine." Leaning closer he rested his forehead against hers as he spoke, "I already talked to Lucas about it, and he's found someone else to sublet the place. My father is fine with us staying here, and if you want to move out when the condo is ready we can. And if you're not comfortable with that idea? Then we can still stay here."

Chloe's eyes swept shut, "I don't deserve you, do you know that?"

"You've got that wrong, I don't deserve you." He kissed her forehead before getting out of the car and walking around to open her door, "Come on, you're supposed to be resting."

"You are too." She smiled up at him as he helped her out of the car, "I believe you said something about spending the day in bed with junk food and movies?"

"Maybe, do I have to get anything with subtitles?" He fought to suppress a yawn, "I don't think I'm up to two hours of reading the fine print."

"Nope, we can even watch one of those action movies with the pithy one-liners and the hero dodging flying cars." She leaned her head on his shoulder as he strode up the steps toward the open door, "You do know that we could have used the chair right? You don't have to keep carrying me everywhere."

"It's kind of fun, besides this way we can skip the elevator." He lowered his voice slightly as he maneuvered her through the doorway past a waiting Henderson, "Besides, I know you'd rather take the stairs."

Chloe tilted her head back slightly, peering through her lashes to examine the planes of his face as Philip carried her down the hallway and into their room. Noting the dark shadows under his eyes as Kate's words at the hospital ran through her mind she made a show of getting comfortable on the bed.

When Philip turned to grab the remote and some movies, she faked a yawn, "I think we should take a nap first. Lay down with me?" Before he could reply, she pulled the covers back saying, "Please? I sleep better when you're here. And I know you're tired. Rest with me."

Unable to resist the plea in her eyes, Philip let Chloe cajole him into laying down and soon found himself drifting off to sleep while she hummed a soft sweet melody. She kept up the tune until she was sure he was sleeping deeply, waiting until he'd rolled onto his side to sit up and slowly slide out of bed. She tested her legs, trying to stand on both feet only to fight back a hiss of pain when she tried to take a step. Glancing back to make sure Philip was still sleeping, she took a deep breath before starting to hop on her left leg across the room until she reached the door. Once she was in the hallway, she took a break, leaning against the wall and gulping in air while a fine sheen of sweat dried on her brow.

"What do you think you're doing?" Caroline hurried down the hall, "Lexie said you're not supposed to be on that leg at all."

"I know, but I got Philip to go to sleep and I want to do something for him. He's been through so much lately and I just...I need to take care of him you know?"

"Sweetheart, it won't do him any good if you break your neck trying to get around this place. Tell me what you want to do and I'll take care of it." Seeing the stubborn glint in Chloe's eye Caroline crossed her arms, "You can tell me or I can go wake up Philip. Your choice."

They stared at each other for several seconds before Chloe let out a frustrated sigh and leaned forward to whisper her plan into Caroline's ear. A bright smile spread across the older woman's face before she gestured for Chloe to make her way back into the room. Closing the door gently, Chloe managed to hop back across the floor and climb into the bed, settling down just as Philip rolled over mumbling sleepily "Did I hear voices?"

Doing her best to match his muffled tones Chloe replied, "I think you were dreaming. Go back to sleep." Brushing his hair out of his face, she started humming again eventually lulling them both into a restful doze.


	21. Chapter 21

The rattle of china and the smell of food and flowers woke Philip. Bleary eyed he sat up in bed to discover Chloe at the door hugging a grinning Caroline. He glanced around the room, scrubbing his hands across his face in disbelief when his gaze fell on a beautiful table laden with flowers and an array of plates. Slightly befuddled he watched in silence as Chloe closed the door gently and pivoted on one leg only to recoil exclaiming "Philip! I thought you were still sleeping."

"I kept hearing noises, and I could smell...is that steak?" His stomach rumbled loudly, "How did you get all of this in here? And how did you get all the way over there?"

"In order of questions...yes that is steak. A porterhouse to be exact cooked just the way you like it. With a loaded baked potato and fresh corn. Caroline and Henderson helped me arrange everything and I got over here by doing this..." Chloe hopped closer to the table as she spoke, "It's probably not the best method, but I can make it around the room."

Philip opened his mouth to tell her to stop, but catching sight of the smile on her face settled for climbing out of bed and moving closer to her saying, "How about we see if Lexie will let you use some crutches Hop-along?"

"That would be easier wouldn't it?" She crinkled her nose slightly, "I do feel a bit silly, but at least I'm moving under my own steam again."

He pulled out her chair, dropping a kiss on her forehead before moving to sit across from her, "As long as you don't try to hop down the stairs. That would give Henderson's heart a workout it does not need."

She snickered softly, "You mean like the one it got that time he caught us in the pool house in high school?"

Philip cut into his steak with a laugh, "Oh my god. I almost forgot about that...how did we talk our way out of that one?"

"I think you said something about me losing my contact, though I don't think he believed that I'd lost it down my shirt..."

"No, he did let me know later that he wasn't the least bit fooled." He shook head in amusement; popping a bite of steak into his mouth he glanced around the room again, noticing for the first time that there were tea light sized candles scattered on several pieces of furniture. He , "So...uh, what prompted all of this?"

"I wanted us to start getting back to normal. Well, as close to it as we can right now. So..." she gestured at the room with her fork, "We're going to have dinner, and we're going to watch a movie and we're not going to talk about anything depressing for at least 3 hours."

"Sounds good to me." Philip leaned back in his chair, watching Chloe nibble delicately at her dinner before saying mildly, "I have some news that I think is good, but I'm not sure if you want to hear it tonight."

"What kind of news?" She took a small sip of wine, "If you think its good, I probably will too."

"It's about the Trent Robbins case, I think we've worked out a way to keep Melanie out of jail and to keep the police from harassing Nicole about it either."

Chloe's left eyebrow rose inquisitively, "I didn't know Nicole was a suspect."

"It's just bluster, but EJ doesn't want them upsetting her what with the baby and all, and you didn't want Melanie to go to jail so we came up with a plan." He took another bite of his food before saying, "It's a little convoluted, but to make a long story short we've arranged for the 'real' killer to fall into their laps."

"What does that mean?" Feeling her hand shaking, she slowly and deliberately set down her glass of wine.

"Trent had a lot of enemies. Some of them had enemies. We're making sure it looks like he was killed by someone that died in suspicious circumstances a few days ago." Philip eyed Chloe's face cautiously, "We can stop talking about this if you'd rather not know."

"No. I want to know. How did you manage to tie the crime to this person so that the police would believe it?"

"It really wasn't hard, he was one of a few people that actually had the resources to put a hit out on Trent so we're making sure the cops find out that information." Philip shrugged, "They'll probably still suspect pretty much everyone in Salem, but the DA won't risk pressing charges with an evidence trail pointing so clearly to someone else."

"How did he die?" Seeing his expression shift to confusion she clarified, "You said suspicious circumstances, what does that mean?"

"I don't really know, EJ had to translate the news story for me, but I believe he was found in a canal." He frowned, "This probably violated the whole thing about nothing depressing, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It is nice to know they won't keep bothering Nicole and that Melanie isn't going to jail." Chloe smiled wryly, "I think it does count as good news given everything that's been going on."

"True. So, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Something funny. You pick it."

The conversation turned to Chloe's idea of a funny movie while they finished their meal, and after she'd shot down several suggestions Philip announced, "I know the perfect movie."

"Really? What is it this time? Something about belching?"

"No. But I'm not telling you. You just have to trust me."

"I always do." Chloe laced her fingers through Philip's, "Always."

He kissed each of her fingertips gently before letting go of her hand and getting to his feet. When she moved to stand too, he said mildly "We're going to watch this downstairs in the family room."

Chloe shrugged and raised her arms, laughing delightedly when Philip spun her in a circle before heading for the door. He fumbled trying to reach the knob until she slapped his arm, and opened the door for the both of them. The clumsiness of the whole process struck Philip as funny and his laughter rang through the house as he strode down the stairs. He deposited Chloe on a plush sofa, covering her legs with a light blanket before kneeling down to rummage through a box of DVD's. He kept his body between her and the box, swiftly moving to put the movie on before she could see what was in his hands.

"No fair. I should at least be able to see the box!"

"Nope, you just have to wait. And you have to promise to watch for at least ten, no make that fifteen minutes."

"Fine." Chloe grumbled quietly to herself until the opening credits started and she exclaimed "Abbot & Costello Meet Frankenstein?!"

"I know it's old, but please give it a chance. It's really funny."

"I've never seen this one, but I saw the one with the Mummy. They're hilarious."

"You actually sat and watched Abbot & Costello? Why?"

"One of the Swiss networks would air old American shows and movies with subtitles late at night. Abbot & Costello was in the rotation."

Philip chuckled, "I'm trying to picture you staying up late to watch slapstick, you're usually exhausted after a day of rehearsal."

Chloe's eyes dimmed slightly as she said, "I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep."

"Too wired from all the adrenaline and caffeine? I know the feeling, I get that way too." Taking in the sad look on her face he said softly, "Or were you waiting up for Brady?"

"I...uh...I don't want to talk about it. I want to watch the movie." She shook herself briskly, "Happy thoughts remember?"

"Yes ma'am." Putting his arm around her shoulders, he leaned in and whispered "But if you ever want to talk about it I'm here."

She didn't say anything in response, but a few minutes of the movie had them both laughing. By the time the final credits started to roll she was in a playful mood. Trying to wrestle the remote away from him she lunged and nearly fell off the couch. Philip reached to catch her and found himself flat on his back with a giggly Chloe flopped across him. Their eyes met as she leaned in to kiss him and for a moment Philip felt all of his worries slip away.


	22. Chapter 22

"Philip Robert Kiriakis!" barked Victor from the doorway interrupting a passionate kiss, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Chloe hid her face in Philip's shoulder while he cautiously lifted his head and said, "We were watching a movie and then we...um....oops?"

Victor massaged his temples wearily, "I cannot believe I'm about to say this...you have a room. Use it."

"Yes sir." Philip helped Chloe sit up, before quickly scrambling to his feet, "Sorry about that Dad."

Victor didn't reply, opting instead to stare at the ceiling until Philip carried a beet red Chloe out of his sight. Next to him Caroline struggled to maintain a straight face, but the moment they were gone she burst out laughing. "Their faces...for a second I forgot he was an adult, you sounded just like you did when they were kids."

"He's still a kid, just a very big one." Victor shook his head, "Did I actually just tell him to go to his room?"

"Yes. You sent him to his room with his girlfriend." She patted his hand comfortingly, "It gets easier, and at least you know he's serious about her. When Max first came back to town....let's just say I was glad to see him settle down."

Victor frowned, "I've always wondered, didn't it...bother you when he got involved with Stephanie? After all she is technically his niece."

Caroline sighed, "None of us were happy about it. But they didn't really grow up in each other's orbit. And they're adults. We can't change it, so..." she shrugged, "It is our reality."

Victor nodded, "I know all about accepting realities that cannot be changed."

"Chloe's good for Philip. With her in his life he's less...well..." Caroline pursed her lips struggling for the politest phrase.

"Less of a vicious bastard like me?" Victor chuckled, "It's okay for you to say it. I've heard often enough over the years that I'm only really human when I'm around you."

"That's your choice. I know that when you want to, you can be a very sweet and generous man."

"I only want to be that way when I'm with you." Pulling her close he whispered, "Feel like watching a movie?"

While Caroline and Victor indulged in their evening's entertainment, Philip and Chloe were upstairs discussing their living situation. "So, how does it feel to be sent to your room?"

"That was weird." Philip shuddered, "I'd almost forgotten how he can turn saying my name into a threat. But I have to say being sent to my room with you is a bonus."

"True, and really it could have been worse...my parents could have been here too." She shook her head, "I think that this was our official clue to move into the condo once it's ready. I'm pretty sure your Dad and Caroline were planning to watch a movie too."

"I told you. They hold hands. A lot." He grimaced, "I am glad they caught us and not the other way around."

"Oh...I hadn't really thought about that possibility." She shivered and then in an effort to change the subject said, "It's nice that they're finally going to be together after all these years. Can you imagine being in love with someone that long and not being with them? "

Philip nodded ruefully, "I know. I'm happy we didn't waste that much time." His voice thickened, "I don't know what I'd do if I had to live without you."

Chloe cupped his cheek in her hand as she said firmly, "Let's not find out."

Philip closed his eyes and leaned into her touch murmuring, "Do you have any idea much you mean to me?"

"Hopefully as much as you mean to me." Smiling she rested her forehead against his, "I just realized that I never said thank you."

"Why would you?" Philip leaned back to look into her eyes, "You don't need to say it, and I definitely don't need to hear it."

"But I..."

Philip stuck his fingers in his ears, "I'm not going to listen until you stop trying to say silly things."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I won't say it. But you can't stop me from thinking it."

His eyebrow flew up as a devilish smirk crossed his face, "Oh I bet I can." Before Chloe could react Philip's fingers were flying across her midsection sending her squirming and giggling across the bed. He caught her in his arms, carefully trapping her legs as he crowed "Are you still thinking it? Hunh? I can do this all night and you can't get away from me."

As he uttered the last sentence Chloe froze, and Philip surprised by her sudden rigidity glanced up to see her staring blankly at the ceiling while tears ran down her face. He let go of her legs and quickly scooted up the bed to pull her close, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to say something so stupid."

"It wasn't stupid. It was perfectly normal. You've said it a hundred times, I just...for a second I was back there you know?" She swiped at her face dashing away tears, "God, that probably sounds really crazy."

"No it doesn't. It's just what happens when you go through a traumatic event." Philip laughed bitterly, "Do you know why I'm always awake before you? Because if I sleep too long I start dreaming that I'm a prisoner again. I've trained myself to get by on 5 or 6 hours of sleep because somewhere around the 7 hour mark I start having nightmares."

Chloe's voice was hesitant as she said, "Lexie wanted me to see someone, to talk about it. Did you...did you ever do that?"

"No. I...uh...I went a little crazy. Somehow I convinced myself that getting Claire back was going to fix everything. And then afterward when I realized what I was becoming, what I was doing...it seemed pointless. I manage okay. Besides, it's not like Salem Hospital has anyone on staff that I haven't known since I was a kid. That would be too weird."

"The VA has programs though. For people who went through what you did. Besides, if I have to go talk to someone then so do you."

"I never said you had to see someone." Philip shrugged halfheartedly, "I think it might help you, but I'm not in your head. That's your decision."

She turned to look into his eyes as she said, "I think it could help you too. Please? I hate to think of you never getting enough sleep because you're afraid of your dreams."

"That's not really something I want to do." He rubbed his temples, "I told you, I'm handling it okay these days. It's fresh for you, but I've had years to adjust and I'm okay with keeping the past where it belongs. Out of my life."

"You're not really keeping it out of your life if it dictates something as basic as how long you sleep every night. Please, just think about it. For me?"

"Chloe, why are you pushing this so hard? If you want to go, then go. If you don't? That's fine too."

"No it's not." She took his hand, absently playing with his fingers as she spoke, "I'm so scared Philip. All the time. The only time I feel safe is when I'm with you, and I know that's not healthy. I can't cling to you and ignore what happened to me. I have to face it so that I can stop being afraid. I don't want to, but I know what happens when I try to hide from reality."

"I guess you are too old for baggy black clothes and those hideous glasses." He interlaced his fingers with hers, "I'll think about talking to someone, if you promise me that you'll stop trying so hard to be strong. I want you to come to me when you're scared or upset instead of pretending you're okay when you're not. Let me be there for you. Deal?"

"Deal." Wiggling up their entwined hands she said, "I guess this counts as shaking on it."

Philip grinned, "Oh no..." He bounced on the bed, sending them both flying, "This is shaking on it."


	23. Chapter 23

Over the next several days Philip made a point of being available for Chloe, delegating meetings to Lucas and Brady and using his laptop to work on pending projects in between trips to the hospital to see Kate. Victor said nothing the first few days, but finally he pulled Philip aside one afternoon and said, "You realize that you're going to have to take the Nakamura meeting don't you?"

"I know." Philip tapped his laptop screen, "I'm reviewing the data right now."

"That's not the only issue that is going to require your personal attention."

"I'm well aware of my responsibilities." Philip replied crisply, "I don't need you to remind me."

"I'm sure you don't, but is seems someone needs to remind Chloe. You can't spend the rest of your life being her security blanket."

"Ah there he is, I was starting to wonder how long it would take for the real Victor Kiriakis to reappear. Silly mean I actually thought all that faux concern and compassion was real."

"Calm down Philip." Victor sighed heavily, "You said yourself that she wants to get her life back. Tell me, how is that going to happen if she hides in your shadow for the rest of her life?"

"She's not hiding. She's healing. I spent months sitting in that room nursing my wounds and you understood that...it's barely been two weeks." Philip frowned, "You and Mom keep acting like she's not allowed to be human because we're together."

"All I'm suggesting is that if she's nervous or if you're...uneasy perhaps you should look into getting her a bodyguard."Squeezing his shoulder reassuringly Victor said, "I know she needs time to heal, but that doesn't mean that life stops and waits for her to catch up. You need to figure out a way to take care of your responsibilities to Titan and your responsibilities to Chloe without compromising the quality of your efforts in either direction."

Philip stared blankly at the screen in front of him for several minutes before saying, "I just want her to know that I'm here for her no matter what...you did that for me once remember?"

"I did. And some of the decisions I made in my efforts to help you were wrong weren't they?"

Philip took a deep ragged breath, "I'll talk to her. But I'm not going to hand her off to some stranger. If she needs me I'm going to be there for her. Whether you like it or not."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Victor replied calmly as he walked out of the room.

Unable to focus on the information in front of him Philip flipped his laptop shut and went in search of Chloe. Seeing him through the doorway of the library as he stalked by she called, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I have to go into the office tomorrow. It shouldn't take long, I just need to show my face, attend a couple of meetings that have to be done in person." He rocked back on his heels, "It's important, otherwise I wouldn't be going in."

Chloe smiled weakly, "It had to happen eventually, I can't keep monopolizing your time. No, I'll find something else to do with myself tomorrow while you're at work."

Holding her gaze with his as he walked into the room Philip continued, "Do you want to come with me? You can hang out in my office and keep me company."

Her smile strengthened, "It'll be fine. I'll go hang out with Nicole. I haven't seen much of her lately."

"Chloe, if this is too soon..."

"If I can't handle it I'll get in a cab and come camp out in your office until you're ready to go home." She wrapped her arms around his waist, "But I'm going to try very hard not to do that and you're going to go back to your regular schedule at work. I can't take you with me for my auditions or when I'm on the road, and the sooner I start doing things on my own the better for us both."

Running his fingers lightly across her back Philip fought back the urge to insist that she come to work with him anyway, instead opting to hold her close until the impulse passed. When Chloe brought her book into the study and curled up in the chair across from him he winked at her and kept working, but later that night after she fell asleep he crept out of their room and went to find Victor. The conversation was brief enough that he was back in bed before Chloe noticed his absence.

The next morning Chloe pasted a smile on her face and did her best to be upbeat through breakfast, but Philip wasn't fooled. He caught her by the hand before he left, "My secretary will know to let you into my office if I'm in a meeting. And to come get me out of the meeting if you ask her to, okay?"

"Okay. But I won't need to do either of those things. I'm going to go meet Nicole, look at baby stuff, and then we're going to have lunch at the Pub. We might even go shopping at Salem Place."

"Shopping? I'll have Henderson clear out another room, there's not enough space in the closet now."

"If someone would part with a few jerseys from high school then just maybe that wouldn't be a problem." Chloe replied archly, "Do you really need the practice jerseys too?"

"That depends, do you really need 8 different pairs of black high heels?" He nuzzled her ear, "Try to remember that we're moving in a few weeks. We're only going to have 4 bedrooms."

"I guess you'd better start cutting back on the football memorabilia." She kissed his cheek, "Go to work. I'll be here when you come home."

"I could get used to that idea." He brushed a kiss across her forehead and walked out the door.

"So could I." Chloe murmured to herself before heading upstairs. She took her time getting ready, deliberately avoiding thinking about anything but her plans for the day. She was at the front door before the fear hit her, but she made herself open it only to stop short at the sight of an unfamiliar man standing next to a black sedan.

"Oh Ms. Lane, before you go...Mr. Kiriakis wanted to speak with you." Henderson's usually stiff manner softened, "It will only take a second."

She followed him into the den, to find Victor seated comfortably reading the paper "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, for the time being I'd like you to use the car out front instead of your own. Brian is Henderson's nephew and he'll take you wherever you wish to go."

"A car and driver? Why?" Chloe's grip on her purse tightened, "Is there something I should know?"

"No. Well, I would like it if you let Philip think I gave you a choice in the matter. He was planning to discuss it with you tonight, but I really must insist."

Chloe giggled nervously, "So, you're making me an offer I can't refuse? That's...very close to the way my mother thinks of you."

"Does she? Well, she's not alone. Speaking of Nancy, have you told your parents what's going on?"

"Sort of, I told them I was in an accident but that I'm fine now and that Philip and I are staying here for the time being." She shrugged, "Eventually I'll tell them the whole story, but my sister is a handful on a good day and the last thing my father needs is to deal with my mother freaking out about me too."

"I was wondering why we hadn't been graced with your mother's...formidable presence." Victor smiled affably, "So, you'll use the car?"

"It doesn't sound like I have a choice. Can I ask...why are you doing this? I mean, Bo and Hope said the syndicate was gone."

Victor's face grew somber as he said, "Because Philip worries about you. And he's trying to juggle Titan and that worry. This way you can feel more secure, he can focus on work, and we can all get on with our lives."

Chloe opened her mouth to argue, but found that the words wouldn't come. Finally she shrugged, walked over and offered her hand to Victor, "How about I tell Philip that you made me an offer I didn't want to refuse, and you ease up a little on the Titan front? He worries about you too. Namely about living up to your expectations. A lot of his choices are about pleasing you."

"I suppose you're including the bad ones on that list?" Victor leaned back in his chair, "All I've ever wanted was for Philip to be a success."

"He is, even when something goes wrong he's still a success because he's him. So I'll take the car, the driver...by the way how is it that Henderson's nephew just happens to be available for bodyguard duty?" Chloe frowned, "Or were you planning this all along?"

Victor shrugged, "He is trying to make a name for himself doing some sort of professional martial arts style fighting. His training costs are not cheap, and in exchange for taking on these duties for a few weeks Titan's sports entertainment division will assist him in getting some value out of those efforts. So, you were saying that you'll take the car and the driver..."

"And you'll tell Philip he's doing a good job, preferably without sounding surprised." Cocking her head to side, she eyed him quizzically "You do realize that even with everything that's going on Titan is turning out record profits?"

"I am aware of that fact. I must say I'm surprised you are. How exactly did an opera singer come to be so interested in a multi-national conglomerate's profit margin?" Victor pressed his fingertips together, "I wouldn't have thought that sort of thing was something you'd pay any attention to since it doesn't involve music."

"Funny thing about being involved with Titan's CEO. You get to see just how hard he works to make the company a success." She crossed her arms, "I pay attention to everything that involves Philip."

"I'll remember that." Victor stuck out his hand, "I'll try to express myself better with Philip."

"And I'll be a good girl and let Brian drive me around." She shook his hand briskly, "My mother was right about you. I'll see you at dinner."

He watched Chloe walk out before turning to Henderson, "So, what did you make of that little performance?"

"She's a good match for Mr. Philip. He uses bravado when he's scared too." He pursed his lips disapprovingly, "And if you'll pardon me overstepping my place for a moment...she has a point about how you speak to him. He's up all hours working on making Titan successful. It wouldn't hurt you to acknowledge that fact."

Gruffly Victor said, "I told her I'd speak to him. I don't need you nagging me too. You're worse than Kate." Pretending not to hear the sarcastic chuckle as Henderson left the room Victor sat there musing quietly to himself long after the sound of the front door closing faded.

Outside Chloe squared her shoulders and walked up to Brian, "Hi, I'm not really sure how this works. So if I do something wrong give me a heads up will you?"

"Of course Ms. Lane" He opened the door, "First things first, I drive and you sit in the back. When you get out of the car, unless you're with Mr. Kiriakis or entering someone's home I follow you at a discreet distance. Now, where am I taking you this morning?"

"To the DiMera mansion" She laughed softly at the look on his face, "It's a long story, but a friend of mine lives there. We're going to hang out today. Unfortunately, she's probably going to want to go shopping for more baby things. Prepare to be bored."

Brian replied, "I'm sure it'll be fine." before closing the door and climbing into the front seat. They rode across town in near silence, Chloe's minor efforts at small talk eliciting only short responses. By the time they pulled in front of the mansion she gave up all hope of making the situation any less odd and simply smiled briefly at him when he opened her door.

As she reached the door she noticed it was ajar, pushing it open slightly she called, "Nicole, it's Chloe. Did you mean to leave the door open?"

Not getting a response she pushed the door open further and nearly tripped over a suitcase. She righted herself just in time to hear EJ snap, "Samantha, I'm not an idiot. I can count without using my fingers and toes. That baby in your belly is most likely the result of our night together. Did you really believe playing house with Lucas would keep me from figuring that out?"

"This baby belongs to Lucas and I. Whether you want to accept that fact or not, it is the truth. You're...playing house with Nicole, having a baby and moving on with your life. Stop butting into mine!"

"I have told you and told you, I wouldn't be with Nicole if you weren't so damned stubborn. You know very well I'd rather be building a life with you instead of settling for her."

"You won't have to settle for long." Chloe glanced up in time to see Nicole struggling down the stairs with a large suitcase in tow, and snarling angrily "In fact you'll be free in about ten minutes."

"Nicole, I'm so sorry. Here let me help you with that bag." Climbing the steps as quickly as she could she took the handle from Nicole and maneuvered it slowly down the stairs, "I know you have a lot of stuff. Let me get Brian to help us."

Nicole waved her off breathlessly, "I just have one more bag. I want out of here more than anything else in the world right now and I don't want to wait for you to get...who is Brian?"

"Long story short, I now have a bodyguard. His name is Brian, he's huge and better equipped to wrestle your luggage than I am." Chloe paused to catch her breath, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take the money I have in the bank and go find a place to stay. John offered me a job at Basic Black and I'm going to take it. I should have taken him up on the offer weeks ago, that way I wouldn't have to watch EJ..." She peered into the suddenly quiet living room, "At the moment he's on his knees begging fair Samantha to be with him. From the look on her face I'm pretty sure she's going to punch him, but I don't plan to be here to find out. Ask your new friend to help get that stuff outside, I'll grab my other bag and Pookie and we can get out of here."

As Nicole headed upstairs Chloe wheeled the first suitcase outside and waved for Brian to get out of the car, "My friend isn't going to be living here any more. Can you help get her stuff into the trunk?"

"Yes, Ms. Lane." His eyes swept over the grounds, "Just in case the DiMeras don't want to accept her decision to leave, I suggest we move quickly."

"Not a problem, she's just got one more bag and her dog." Chloe hurried back inside just as Sami charged out of the living room.

Taking in the suitcases and Chloe's shocked face she said tearfully, "It's not my fault. I don't like Nicole, but this is not my fault." Chloe nodded understandingly as Sami rushed past, EJ hot on her heels.

He made it to the door just as Sami slammed it behind her. He grabbed the doorknob as if to pull it open, but then his gaze fell on Chloe and the suitcase and he swore quietly, "Nicole heard...everything?"

"Every single word, you low life British jerk. Don't worry, I won't be around to get in the way of your endless pursuit of Sami any more. You can have her and that brat." She snatched her suitcase up and started to cart it down the stairs.

"Nicole darling, I understand that you're upset and you have every right to be, but this is ridiculous." EJ darted up the stairs and grabbed the suitcase from her, "You shouldn't be trying to move this in your condition. Besides where on earth do you think you're going?"

"Away from you." She grabbed at the bag, "I have a job, I'm sure I can find a place to stay. Now, get out of my way!"

"Not until you listen to me." He grabbed her arm, "Please just calm down and listen to me."

"I'm done listening to you lie to me!" Tears started to roll down Nicole's cheeks, "I was more honest with you than I've ever been with anyone in my life. You knew how I felt, you knew that you didn't have to be involved with me to be a father to this baby. But you lied to me anyway, for no reason other than to feed your damned ego. Get out of my way."

Nicole tried to push past him and he tightened his grip on her arm. "I will not let you leave. You said you wanted to know what you were getting into...well here's the rest of the lesson. I know that's my baby you're carrying and I won't let you walk out of this house with my child."

"Seeing as the lady is determined to leave, and the baby is living in her? You might want to rethink your position." Brian drawled calmly from behind Chloe, she glanced behind her just as he grabbed her shoulders and lifted her out of the way. "I don't know what's going on here, but where I'm from we don't hold people against their will. So, I suggest you bring that suitcase down the stairs for the lady and then go find yourself a seat and cool off before things get ugly."

"Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?" EJ's nostrils flared angrily his attention completely focused on the massive man standing at the foot of the stairs, "This is my house and you..."

"I was just leaving. With the ladies." Brian jerked his head at the door, "Ms. Lane, now might be an excellent time for you to go to the car. I think there's about to be some upheaval and I'd hate for you to get anything...unpleasant on those pretty shoes."

Nicole jerked her arm free and sauntered down the steps, "No need to get violent. I'm sure Mr. DiMera is well aware of the fact that the only way he could keep me here against my will is if he gave up sleeping and eating." She paused at the bottom of the stairs and struck a melodramatic pose with her head tilted to the side and a fingertip resting on her mouth, "In fact the way I feel right now, I'd love to help him give up those activities. Permanently."

EJ followed her down the stairs slowly keeping his eye on Brian, setting the suitcase at her feet he leaned in close and murmured, "A girl after my own heart. I'm sure we'll revisit that topic in the days to come when you figure out you have no place to go and you're forced to come right back here to me. I promise I won't make you beg when you show up. Much."

"Hold your breath, wait for Hell to freeze over and the sun to stop spinning in the sky. Maybe by the time that's all done...I'll think about acknowledging your existence again." She swept out the door with Chloe right behind her. Brian followed them slowly, his eyes never leaving EJ's. Once the car was loaded and they'd pulled out of the driveway, Nicole sagged in her seat and sobbed, "What the hell am I going to do?"

"You're going to come to the Pub with me, have something to eat and we're going to make a plan." Chloe caught Brian's eye in the rear view mirror, "Brian's going to keep an eye out for EJ while you call John Black about that job and then we'll see about getting you a place to stay."

"Brian?! No offense, I'm sure he could beat the snot out of EJ in a fair fight. But...this won't be a fair fight. He wants my baby, he doesn't want me. You and I both know Stefano will be more than willing to help him make that happen." Nicole hugged herself cradling her belly protectively, "I need to get out of Salem."

"And go where?" Brian pulled over and shut off the car, "Like it or not the people best equipped to fight the DiMeras are right here in Salem. I heard Ms. Lane mention John Black, I spar with his son Brady on occasion and from everything I've heard...the Blacks are the best equipped to help you. I can talk to Brady, see if he's willing to help you."

"Brady?!" Nicole slapped her forehead sharply, "Of course. I already know Brady, and he hates EJ. I don't need you to talk to him, but I could use a ride to Titan."

Brian grinned, "Ms. Lane?"

"Go for it." She flopped back in her seat, "So much for a girl's day out."


	24. Chapter 24

"Why would I need an appointment? I'm his fiancee!" Sami's bellow was the first sound Chloe heard as she stepped off the elevator. She cast a nervous look at Nicole and was met a disinterested stare.

"The day I can't handle Sami is the day I turn in my bitch pass. I'm sure she's running to tell Lucas that EJ is on to them. This could work out in my favor. Maybe he'll be so busy chasing the fair Samantha that I won't need Brady's help." Nicole threw her shoulders back, scooped up Pookie and with a confident smirk on her face strode in the direction of Sami's voice.

"I don't get paid enough to break up fights between pregnant women." Brian remarked quietly, as he and Chloe followed in Nicole's wake.

"If they start fighting you have my permission to run as fast and as far as possible." Chloe smiled, "I know that's my plan."

"I'm not here to see Lucas, I'm here to see Brady Black." Nicole cast a disdainful look at Sami, "He's an old friend, and I know he'd want to see me."

"I'm sure you're correct. But as I just told Ms. Brady, the executives are in a very important meeting and cannot be disturbed at this time. You are both welcome to wait, but it may be some time." The woman's gaze fell on Chloe, "Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Lane I didn't see you standing there. Did you need me to get Mr. Kiriakis for you?"

Sensing her silent plea not to have interrupt the meeting to get Philip, Chloe said calmly, "No thank you Megan. I just hoped we could wait in Philip's office until the meeting is over. If you could let them know we're in there when they're done?"

"Of course." She rose smoothly to her feet and led them through a set of double doors into a window walled room, "Would any of you like coffee?"

"I could use a cup." As Chloe stepped into the doorway she murmured, "Possibly with a shot of whiskey."

"Sami Brady and Nicole Walker in one room? I suggest skipping the coffee and going with the whiskey straight up." Megan's eyes ran over Brian, "Though if they showing up with presents like him, I could get over the yelling."

Chloe laughed, "I wonder if you'd have the same reaction after 30 minutes locked in a room with them."

"He's not that pretty." Megan replied drily, "I'll send someone in with the coffee."

"Thanks." Chloe glanced around the room, noticing that the only available seat other than Philip's chair was between Sami and Nicole she wandered over to look out the windows. Watching the hustle and bustle of Salem below her she murmured to herself, "This view must make Philip feel like he's on top of the world."

"If only the rest of us could feel that way for once." Sami snapped from behind her, "Some of us never manage to win."

"Oh lord, not the standard "My life isn't perfect, so it's awful" Sami whining." Nicole sneered, "You grew up with your perfect little family in this cute little town, and you're engaged to a man that has loved you through everything and who is willing to kill to protect you from yourself. Back up that pity train and park it somewhere else."

"It's not my fault you ruined things with the only man that was ever stupid enough to love you." Sami snarled, "So EJ doesn't want to be with you. That's a good thing. He won't leave me alone."

Before Nicole could respond Brian interrupted, "You're fighting over this petty nonsense now? Really?"

Nicole took a deep breath, "It's more fun than thinking about what I'm going to do if Brady won't help me. Fighting with Sami is almost comforting in comparison."

"Why would you need my brother's help? Can't you manage to support yourself for 5 minutes?"

"Support myself? That's hilarious coming from you. For your information I have a job. You might remember that crazy thing they call working for a living." Nicole rolled her eyes, "I hope you're telling the truth about that baby being Lucas' kid. I'd hate for my daughter to have any more ties to you than Johnny."

"As much as you two seem to be enjoying ripping at each other, I'd rather rip my ears off than listen to it." Chloe walked away from the windows and took the seat behind Philip's desk, "From what I heard you both have a problem. Just maybe if you worked together you could both get what you want."

"EJ broke up with Nicole. Big deal. If she's telling the truth about having a job she'll be fine." Sami sighed, "I'm the one that has to be worried, he's not going to stop until he gets me back into that house."

"What do you think he said to me when he saw the suitcases?" Nicole rested her head in her hands, "Newsflash Sami, EJ wasn't exactly pleased about me leaving. I need Brady to help me keep my baby."

"EJ won't take her from you. He believes a baby needs their mother." Sami rubbed the mound of her belly, "He'll threaten you, but he doesn't mean it."

"You'll pardon me if I don't take your word for it." Nicole smiled coldly, "Besides I meant it when I threatened to kill him if he came near me again. I doubt he's going to be so willing to co-parent with me."

"You'd be amazed at what EJ will put with from..."

"The mother of his child!" Nicole joined Sami in chorus. "I have heard that sentence a few hundred times."

"Exactly." Sami leaned back on the couch, assessing Nicole's demeanor before saying quietly, "I still don't like you. But no one should lose their child to the DiMera's. EJ's this way because Susan couldn't protect him. If EJ comes after your daughter and Brady can't or won't help you, I'll talk to my Uncle Bo."

"That's...incredibly nice coming from you. Did you forget your bowl of bitch flakes this morning?"

"No." Sami's eyes darkened, "I don't think I could actually bring myself to kill EJ. But I believe you would. And it might come to that in the end."

"There's no might about it." Brian rolled his shoulders, "I don't know how either one of you ever got involved with that man, but I looked into his eyes today. EJ DiMera needed killing a long time ago."

"I couldn't agree more." Brady commented drily as he walked into their midst, his gaze moving across the room, "Though I am surprised I missed the memo that we were planning it today. When Megan mentioned some people were waiting in here to see us, I wasn't expecting a committee to kill EJ."

"You know me, I'm a spur of the moment kind of girl." Nicole swayed as she got to her feet, waving away Brian as he stretched out an arm to steady her, she said firmly "He wants to take my daughter. Brady...I'm not going to let that happen."

Brian settled back in his chair, "I told the lady that you might have the resources to help her out."

"From the sound of things when I walked in it seems like you might have your own plans." Brady's eyes slid to Chloe's face and away again, "I'm not averse to the idea mind you, but I'd hate to step on anyone's toes."

Chloe made herself look directly at Brady as she spoke, "Sometimes the best intentions have the worst outcomes, but that can't make you afraid to keep trying. After what I saw today...Nicole needs all the help she can get."

"What did you see today?" Philip sauntered in, "Megan seemed to think I needed to rescue you more than I needed to make casual conversation with Mr. Nakamura. I told her that with you and Nicole in a room, Sami was probably the one in trouble."

"The day I can't handle these two is the day I turn in my bitch pass." Sami rolled her eyes, "You're here, Brady's here...where is Lucas?"

"Right here sweetheart. I wanted to finish up a few things before we left." He ran his hand through his hair nervously, "Do I want to know what's going on?"

"EJ." Brady glared at Philip, "Shockingly, he's still an evil bastard. Despite some people's delusions to the contrary, the DiMera's don't seem to be capable of being anything else."

Philip made a show of yawning, "Do we need to hear this song again? Can't we just get to the rundown of today's events? I know you think I'm only a step above EJ, but you know...last I heard you two are cousins."

Chloe massaged her temples as she enunciated crisply, "Since I think I'm the only person in this room besides Brian who is more concerned with the issue at hand than with scoring points? Let me be the one to explain. EJ seems to think Sami is having his baby. While he was reaching that conclusion he said some things that...motivated Nicole to move out. Once he realized she was planning to leave he tried to talk her into staying. When that didn't work he threatened her. Brian convinced him that trying to force Nicole to stay would end badly, but she's afraid that EJ's going to try to take her baby. She's here to ask Brady for help, Sami's here to talk to Lucas about EJ, and I'm just along for the ride."

Philip's face tightened, "He threatened her? In front of you?"

"She was never in any danger. Neither of them were going to get hurt with me there." Brian leaned forward in his seat, "I put Ms. Lane behind me before I confronted him."

Philip nodded brusquely, "I know you're good at your job Brian." He moved to stand behind the desk next to Chloe, "So, EJ's had another mood swing and now Nicole's in trouble. Is there a plan? Besides blustering and spouting useless threats to kill him?"

"What makes you think I'm not serious?" Brady sneered, "Or is that loyalty to EJ talking?"

"Loyalty? Try common sense." His eyes flicked around the room, "Lucas already went to jail for shooting EJ. I assume he doesn't want to repeat the experience. Not to mention the little matter of Stefano and the revenge he'd take on everyone if his son is killed in Salem. You may not care about keeping your family members alive, but I'd like to see my nieces and nephews grow up with their home lives intact."

Sami sighed heavily, "When Philip is the voice of reason...we're really in trouble. Okay, so we can't kill him. What can we do?"

"For now? Nothing. EJ hasn't done anything yet. So, we keep an eye on him and we make a plan if he makes a move against either of you." Philip shrugged, "He's sharing custody of Johnny with Sami right now. That may be what winds up happening in your situation Nicole, so don't borrow trouble just yet."

"I still need to find a place to stay. I can't go back to the mansion." She rubbed her arms as if to ward off a chill, "I won't give EJ the satisfaction."

"I have a spare bedroom. You can move in with me." Brady laid his hands over Nicole's rubbing her arms briskly, "He's not going to get a chance to take your daughter."

Philip glanced at Brian, "I don't suppose you have any friends looking for work?"

"I know a guy or two. They can keep an eye on him and the lady. Make sure he keeps his distance." Brian's eyes clouded, "You know this is just a temporary solution."

"I know. But, right now it is the best solution." Philip drummed his fingers on the table, "Everyone needs to calm down, and start thinking instead of just reacting in the heat of the moment."

"Much as I hate to admit it...he's right. No one knows where Stefano is, and unless we get rid of him...nothing will be gained by taking out EJ." Brady steered Nicole to the door, "We need to go talk to my father and then I'll take you to my place."

Lucas helped Sami to her feet, "And you need to go home and get some rest. We knew this was a possibility. We'll deal with whatever comes up. Come on, I'll take you home."

"Brian, why don't you go talk to those friends? I'll take Chloe home." Philip raised his hand in a halfhearted wave as everyone shuffled out, "Let me know if you need anything."

Chloe turned to look at him after the door closed, "How long have you known?"

"Known what?" Philip tried to look innocent as he said, "What are you asking me?"

"I'm asking you how long you've known about Sami's baby being EJ's." She gave him a suspicious look, "While you were talking them all out of making some crazy plan to kill him it dawned on me...you've already got a plan in place. And you don't want them to screw it up. I know you Philip, the only reason you'd have a plan is if you knew this was a possibility before we showed up today."

"I never could get anything past you." He tugged on her hand, pulling her to her feet before slipping into the seat and pulling her back into his lap, "I've never trusted EJ, and I don't want Claire to be caught up in this ridiculous vendetta in 20 years either. If EJ can see reason then none of this will matter. If not...well do you remember the story of the hydra?"

"Yeah" Chloe eyed him warily, "Hercules had to cauterize the stumps to keep the heads from growing back. Why?"

"If necessary, I'll apply a similar approach to the DiMera family." His grip on her waist tightened, "Unlike the Brady's I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty."


	25. Chapter 25

"You still didn't answer my question. How long have you known that Sami is having EJ's baby?"

"He told me a couple of weeks after you left for Kansas City. I left it up to him to decide whether or not you were completely in the loop about everything when he visited."

Before Chloe could reply there was a knock at the door and the muffled sounds of two women arguing, "She told me to take it to him."

"She wouldn't have if she knew how useless you are at everything." There was the sound of a tussle and then a crash.

Philip groaned and rested his head on Chloe's shoulder for a second, "I need to go deal with that, before you start yelling at me."

She slid off his lap, "I'm not going to yell at you. Not only are you at work...what would be the point?" Walking back to the window she said, "I'm sure you're just going to say that you were doing what you thought was best when we talked that day."

"Actually I was going to say that Sami's paternity issues were the furthest thing from my mind when I saw you, and it hasn't been actually been tops on my list of things to think about in the months since we came back to Salem." He walked over to stand next to her, "If you'd asked me about it I probably would have told you the truth."

"Probably?" Chloe turned to look at him, "Why not definitely?"

"Because this is their secret, not mine. If Lucas asked me for information you wanted kept confidential I'd have the same reaction." Another thud sounded at the door, and he gritted his teeth, "I really need to go deal with that, can we continue this in a moment?"

"There's nothing to continue. Honestly, if Joy asked me I'd keep a secret for her from you. In fact I think I'm technically keeping three right now. Go deal with...what is going on out there?"

Philip threw up his hands in frustration before walking over and snatching open the door to reveal two young women rolling on the floor clawing at each other, "That would be Melanie and Stephanie having their...third fight of the day I believe. I had the bright idea to give them both entry level positions. In different departments no less, but for some reason they keep finding their way up here to stage these little scenes. GET UP!"

At the sound of Philip's command Melanie scrambled to her feet, "I was just trying to bring in the coffee and she started insisting that I couldn't do it right and then..."

"That's not true! Megan asked me to get it, and after I made the tray she snatched it off the counter..." Stephanie gesticulated wildly, "I was just trying to do my job, unlike some people. If you hadn't hired her this wouldn't be a problem."

Chloe watched bemusedly, giggling quietly when a vein started to bulge in Philip's neck. He turned to glare at her and she said, "Only you could hire two people with a crush on you."

"I don't have a crush on him! Max and I are only apart because of his sister." Stephanie hissed, "He refuses to see that she's evil."

Melanie opened her mouth to reply and Philip snapped, "If you want to keep your jobs now is an excellent time to be quiet." He turned to Stephanie, "I believe you said you need this internship to graduate? Well, here's a tip, brawling in the hallway outside the CEO's office is not appropriate workplace behavior. And Melanie, your web talents are not so impressive that I'm willing to tolerate this nonsense. If you want to work here? Work. Titan is large enough that the two of you never need to so much as speak to each other."

Chloe's eyes sparkled with mirth, "Out of curiosity, when did Titan start an adult entertainment division?"

"What?" Philip blinked in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Men. Only you wouldn't notice their outfits are...less than appropriate for work." Chloe's eyes drifted across the two women, "Though I'm betting Megan noticed and said something to both of you didn't she?"

Stephanie developed a sudden interest in her feet, fidgeting nervously as she stared at the ground, "She said I should go buy a different shirt on my lunch break."

Melanie rolled her eyes, "I haven't gotten my first paycheck yet, so unlike some people I can't run right out and buy new clothes."

"Talk to Anna in payroll, tell her I said to advance you a day's pay from petty cash. That should be enough to get you what you need." Glaring at them both he continued, "This is your last chance. Any further incidents and I'll fire you both. Clean up this mess and get out of my sight."

After Philip closed the door on their shocked faces Chloe said, "Why did you hire both of them? You had to know that was a bad idea."

"Stephanie was upset about the breakup with Max, especially since she blew off her internship this summer to follow him to Paris. She's only here 20 hours a week. Melanie needed a full-time job and I thought that since they each claim to hate the other one they would avoid contact here. How was I supposed to know they would go looking for a fight every 5 minutes?"

"You went to high school with Jan and Cynthia...never mind I just remembered how they played you and Shawn like fiddles. You're going to have to fire one of them sooner or later, but I won't tell you which one. I'll just point and laugh while they make you crazy."

"You're mean. Do you know that?" He put on his best pitiful face, "I never get any sympathy for my pain."

"When it's self-inflicted? No. No sympathy." She reached up to pat his head, "Come on, I still want to go shopping. And you seem like the perfect person to hold my purse."

"I love you, but not enough to be one of those poor bastards sitting outside a dressing room staring at the bag holding what's left of their manhood."

"Not even the dressing rooms at Victoria's Secret?" a smug smile bloomed on her face when he sighed in defeat and stretched out his hand, "Oh no, I'd hate for you to feel like I'd taken your manhood. I don't actually need anything new."

"So very mean." Philip grumbled, "Positively evil."

"You love it." Chloe teased, "Besides, what would you do with a good girl?"

"Nothing...which would be a problem." Chuckling he said, "Seriously, are you okay? I walked in here and you were just sitting here calmly listening to them talk about killing EJ. That's not like you."

"They were just blowing off some steam." The smile left her eyes, "And I saw EJ's face when he was talking to Nicole. It was like someone flipped a switch and he wasn't the same guy that showed up at the apartment that day. Philip, he was so cold. He even made a crack about her having to beg him to come back, and there was this undercurrent like he didn't care what she wanted or how she felt, all he wanted was for her to obey him."

"I'm sorry he upset you." He smoothed her hair back from her face, "But I don't want you to worry about Nicole. EJ has his flaws, but I think in his own way he does care about her. I don't think he meant to scare her today. His pride was hurt and his mouth got away from him."

Across town while Brady carried her luggage into the apartment Nicole murmured to herself, "Maybe I'm overreacting."

"Don't start making excuses for him." Brady warned, "That's how Sami got herself into this mess."

"You don't understand, EJ can be so sweet and until today...we were happy. We had all these plans for her room, and to take Lamaze classes and to be a family. And in ten minutes it all just fell apart. I don't want my daughter to grow up like I did. I want her to have two loving parents"

Brady paused mid-step, carefully putting down the bag in his hand he walked over and took Nicole by the hand. Leading her to the couch he sat down next to her and said quietly, "I promise you, I will be here for you and your baby. No matter what happens, she will have a mother that loves her and a father that loves her."

"Brady, that's sweet but I..."

"You want your daughter to have two loving parents. I can do that." His eyes softened, "If she's anything like her mother I already know what to expect, she'll be loud, funny, and do her best to wrap me around her little finger."

Nicole frowned ruefully,"I'm already the replacement girl for one guy and I'm regretting the choices that put me in that position. You're still in love with Chloe and eventually I'd want more than you could give me."

"What makes you think I'm in love with Chloe?" He shifted uneasily in his seat, "I'm the one that asked for the divorce."

"Why?" Before he could answer she said calmly, "The truth, not whatever line you're about to feed me about falling out of love with her. What happened Brady? How did you even get started using drugs?"

"I know my grandfather thinks it was because Chloe was too busy with her career to be a "good" wife, but truthfully I don't know why I started. I had everything anyone could want and it just....it wasn't enough. So I started using at parties and it was fun at first. Exciting even, but then it stopped being about fun and started to be about getting through the day."

Turning away slightly, his voice lowered to a near whisper, "Eventually Chloe stopped listening to my excuses and she started trying to get me to admit I had a problem. But I didn't want to face it and I got angrier and angrier at her for making such a big deal out of it. It's true what they say about hitting bottom you know?"

"So when Victor stuffed you into rehab that was bottom?"

Brady laughed bitterly, "Oh no, bottom came about 20 minutes before they stopped my car and hauled me kicking and screaming into detox." He looked at Nicole, "I guess you should know this if you're going to be staying here. I thought Chloe would have told people when she came back to Salem, but I guess she really did keep my secrets."

"What secrets are left?" Nicole smiled sympathetically, "I know you were using and that you guys fought a lot. I know that it took Victor's goons stepping in to make you get your act together. I even know that you were involved with some really bad people and I know the consequences of that...situation."

"Only one secret left untold I guess, but it's a big one. I almost hit Chloe that night. Not just a slap either. I had my fist balled up and I wanted to smash her. Just demolish that face, those eyes, even her voice."

Nicole pulled away, her body going rigid, "What happened?"

"It was rock bottom for me. I was so angry and I was screaming at her about getting rid of the drugs I had hidden away. And she told me that even if I hurt her it wouldn't change anything. I'd still have a problem and pushing her away wouldn't make it go away. Then she started crying, and I let her go and walked out." He spread his hands in front of him, unconsciously flexing his fingers, "I drove around, and I got my hands on a new fix, but it didn't make me feel the way I wanted. I was almost grateful when I thought they were going to kill me for my car. "

"So it was the drugs that had you out of your head." She relaxed slightly, "It's not like you were just looking to hit her, it was the addiction making you think that way."

"Some of it was the drugs, some of it was just...I was angry at her for still being so focused even with everything that was happening. She's so strong, and she expects a lot out of people because she can do so much. It's hard to be the weak one in a relationship when you're used to thinking of yourself as strong." Brady shrugged, "No, that's all bullshit. Honestly I don't know why I started to hate her, but I did. And now...now I'm just this guy that wrecked her life. And I wish I could make it up to her, but she can barely stand to look at me."

"That doesn't mean that you're over her." Hesitantly she reached out to rub his back, "But I guess I can't say much, I'm not over EJ. And I'm not due for a little while, so I say we avoid making any decisions until we both get our heads on straight."

He straightened up and caught her hand in his, "That sounds great. Thank you for...well for staying and for being willing to give me a chance. No matter what happens with EJ, I will always be here for you and your daughter."

"Thanks Brady." Nicole leaned against him, "I'm here for you too. No matter what."


	26. Chapter 26

"Lucas, what are we going to do?" Sami wrapped her arms around her belly, "He's going to demand a DNA test."

"And he can have it." Sliding his arms around her waist he pulled her close and said calmly, "At worst he'll see this baby part time just like he sees Johnny. I know you didn't want him to be a part of this child's life, but we can deal with this even if it's not the easiest situation in the world."

"I just wish I'd never slept with him. I don't even know why I did it."

Lucas pulled away, his face tightening "I can't answer that question. All I know is that I walked in and there you were."

"I'm sorry you saw us. You know how sorry I am that I hurt you that way." She reached out for his hand, "But that's all behind us now right?"

With a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes he replied, "Yeah, it's behind us. Look, Johnny comes home today. I need to get some stuff done at work, so why don't I go take care of it now, so that you won't have to deal with EJ on your own later?"

"That's a good idea." She felt his hand slip out of hers and she murmured sadly, "Goodbye. I love you."

He stopped at the door, "Don't do that."

"Don't do what? I just said goodbye."

"Only you...well you and my mother can cram 10 years worth of guilt into every syllable." He turned to face her, "I'm having a hard time with this right now. That does not mean I'm leaving you, that I don't love you, or that I won't be able to love this baby. So please don't act like I'm not going to come back when I walk out this door okay?"

"But you could." She wrung her hands as a tear slid down her cheek, "You could decide that this is too much and just take Alli and leave me. No one would blame you. Not even me."

"You would give me endless amounts of Hell for the rest of my life. And I would blame me. Do I like the idea of EJ being in our lives? No. But I'm going to let him ruin our family." He kissed her tenderly, "I'm going to go to work, then I'm going to pick up some dinner from Tuscany on the way home for us to have after the kids are asleep. And tomorrow? I'll get up and we'll do it all again. Every day for the rest of our lives. Okay?"

"I'm going to hold you to that." She shook herself slightly, "Okay, go do your corporate mogul stuff. I'm fine. It's just the hormones making me a little crazy."

"There are so many things I could say, but I'll be nice. Today." He chuckled when she pouted, "Hey, you left yourself wide open."

After one last kiss he walked out and Sami found herself standing at the door with her hand on the knob, tempted to run out and tell him not to go. Pressing her hands to her cheeks, she murmured to herself, "Clinging to him won't help. No girlie, you need to figure out a way to fix this mess."

"The best way to fix this mess would be to tell me the truth." EJ commented drily as he stepped through the patio doors.

Without thinking Sami lunged sideways for the fireplace, fumbling for a poker she slipped and nearly fell. EJ lunged forward to catch her only to stop short when she screamed "Don't come near me!"

Raising his hands in the air he backed away, "I didn't mean to startle you. I thought we should talk." Smiling affably he said, "In retrospect I probably should have used the front door."

"You think?!" Clutching the poker in her right hand, she stood up straight with her left resting protectively on the bulge of her belly and snarled, "We don't have anything to talk about EJ. I told you, this is my child with Lucas."

"If that's the case I'm sure you won't mind agreeing to a DNA test." He lowered his hands slightly, "And putting down that ridiculous poker. I told you, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"If you weren't trying to scare me you would have used the front door." She cocked her head to the side questioningly, "Where's Johnny? He's supposed to come home today. If you try to keep him from me..."

"I'm not." Sinking heavily into the nearest chair, he sighed, "He's with Maggie. I wanted us to talk without...well without all the yelling would be nice, but I thought that it would be good for us to have a chance to speak without any interruptions."

"EJ, I told you this is..."

"I know. I heard you the first ten times. This is "your baby with Lucas" and none of my business. You'll pardon me if I think the timing is a bit convenient. I don't suppose you'd be willing to take a paternity test right now just so we can stop having this conversation."

"When she's born you can have a test. Until then we have nothing to discuss unless it pertains to Johnny." She used the poker to point at the door, "Now, if that's all I think it's time for you to go."

EJ didn't move, instead staring at her speculatively for so long her arm tired and she was forced to put down the poker. When she did, he said quietly, "You're never going to love me are you? No matter what I do, what happened is always going to be between us."

She nodded hesitantly, staring into the distance she said softly "For a while I thought if I could make myself love you then that night wouldn't be real. It wouldn't be me in that car. But it was, and all the apologies and pretending in the world won't change reality."

He laughed bitterly, "In my efforts to make you love me I made sure that you were never going to be able to...and the woman who offered her heart to me...I ran her off with a few nasty words. Even if that is my child, it'll be the same as it is with Johnny won't it? Every few days I'll see my child, but she'll grow up in this house with Lucas, and I'll just be the Daddy she sees on weekends and holidays."

"What do you want me to say? This situation isn't ideal for anyone, but we're all trying to do what's best for the kids. Lucas is a good man and a good father. We're going to have a wonderful life and a wonderful family." She spun the poker in her hand, "Much as it pains me to say this, you had your shot at this kind of life with Nicole."

"And I blew it." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "Do you know that for the last two weeks she has managed to avoid me completely? She won't take my calls, I believe she's blocked my emails, and security at Basic Black is under strict instructions to not only keep me out of the building but also to dispose of anything I try to send to her."

"Sounds like you're really in the doghouse." Putting the poker back in the stand she took a seat in the chair across from him, "No great loss right? After all you said yourself that you never loved her."

"I never said that. I said that I didn't feel the same way about her as I felt about you." His tone shifted, becoming wistful, "I thought that meant I was settling for her, but different isn't always worse is it? I miss her Sami. I miss her so much."

Opening her mouth to make a crack about Nicole, Sami caught herself and changed tacks as a plan started to form in the back of her mind, "So, what are you going to do about it? Skulk around my backyard and scare me half to death, or make an actual effort to woo her back?"

"I told you, she won't take my phone calls or emails. Not to mention the chief of security at Basic Black actually told me, to my face, that he was personally going to throw away anything I try to have delivered to her." He groaned sadly, "I don't even know how her last doctor's appointment went, or if she's started Lamaze classes yet. I'm not even sure she's going to let me be a part of my daughter's life without a court order."

"Only one way to find out." Getting to her feet she said briskly, "You're going to have to get creative. If you can't tell her that you're sorry with a bouquet of flowers, then maybe you need to think about hiring a skywriter. And instead of sending things to her at Basic Black send them to her doctor's office. It'll annoy them enough that they'll call her and tell her that she needs to get you to stop doing it."

"Samantha, you're a genius!" He bounced to his feet, "If I can't get her to allow me to apologize to her directly, then I'll just have to apologize in so many ways she can't avoid hearing it."

"Good luck." Her conscience pricked her slightly and she said, "Be sure that you actually want to be with Nicole before you make any more promises. I don't think you'll get another chance if you mess this up. With her, or with the baby."

EJ's jubilant mood faded slightly and he asked suspiciously, "You're helping me with Nicole...why? You hate Nicole."

Shrugging casually she replied, "You said that you miss her. I'm not going to be with you, and if Nicole can make you happy then that's what I want for you. I may think you have awful taste, but she is actually having your baby. I hope that child gets a chance to have a happy family."

"Thank you. I hope...well I hope that you and Lucas can have this perfect life that you want so badly." He smiled tenderly, "Goodbye Sami."

"Goodbye EJ." After she closed the door behind him Sami made her way into her bedroom, flopping on the bed she said quietly, "I'm sorry Nicole. If it has to be one of us...well I nominate you to be the object of EJ's obsession."


	27. Chapter 27

"Philip, it's Nicole. Is Chloe with you?" She paced back in forth in front of her office window, "Well when she's done warming up her voice, could you have her use it to call me?"

She didn't wait for his reply, instead slamming the handset back into the receiver leaving Philip to stare at his phone in confusion and murmur warily, "Or I could tell her to wait until you're not so likely to rip her skin off."

"Who's ripping off someone's skin?" Chloe asked distractedly, "I don't have time to go see a horror movie with you if I'm going to be ready for my audition."

Amusement colored his voice as he said, "Remind me to use that horror movie line with Nicole. After the way she hung up on me, she deserves it."

Glancing up from a stack of sheet music, she asked "Nicole hung up on you? Why?"

"I think it was because I'm not a woman. She asked about you, I told her you were warming up your voice to rehearse, and she snarled something about having you call her before she slammed down the phone."

"Well I can't call her back now, my audition is in an hour. I'll have to call her later." Still examining her music she grumbled, "Maybe I should just reschedule for a day when I'm actually ready to sing."

"Chloe, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Breathe. Remember that you've done this a million times and you're a wonderful singer." He caught her by the shoulders and guided her to the nearest chair, "You're going to do a wonderful audition for these people, they're going to fall all over themselves trying to get you to take the role, and you're going to perform such beautiful music every night that the critics will be fawning like crazy."

"But, I'm not singing opera Philip. Musical theater like this is completely new for me and I've never done anything like it." She frowned, "Even if I somehow get the part I'm basically going to be starting all over again."

He took her hands in his and said encouragingly, "You once told me that being on stage is like coming home. That's all you're doing baby, you're moving into your new home. Yes, playing Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz is very different from any of your previous roles. But, in the end you will own this role just like you've owned every other part you've ever played. You heard your agent, this is the kind of part that could make you a household name. Now I want you to take a deep breath, calm down, and go break a leg."

Obediently she took a deep breath, centering herself somewhat before saying, "I promise that after this is over I will try to refrain from being crazy for at least a week."

"A whole week? That would be weird." He kissed her hands, "You're not being crazy right now. You're just nervous. Who talked me down when my mother stopped chemotherapy to go on that clinical trial to start...um...Iressa?"

Giggling she replied, "You finally said it right. Okay, I did talk to you about trusting her new oncologist, and she is doing much better now. But, I don't know that I talked you down, so much as I talked you into listening and trusting her judgment."

"Same difference." Pulling her to her feet he said quietly, "Now, are you ready?"

"No. But I'm going to go anyway." She threw her arms around his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too." He gently unwound her arms from his neck, took her hand and led her out to the car. They rode in a comfortable silence, Chloe's eyes drifting shut as she prepared herself mentally for her audition, Philip's gaze drifting between her and the road until a bright flicker of color on a passing billboard caught his eye. His jaw fell open as he took in the sight. He muttered to himself, "I know why Nicole was so upset this morning." as he turned into the driveway of the Salem Theater.

"I'm sorry, my mind was miles away. What did you say?"

Glancing at the clock he said "Nothing important, just letting you know that we're almost there."

She took his hand again as they walked into the theater, giving it a quick squeeze before she broke away to greet the casting director. Sliding into a seat near the back, he watched her become a lost little girl trying to find her way home as she worked her way through the material she'd been studying for days. When the casting director clapped delightedly at the end of her performance he grinned proudly, and walked out to the lobby to make a few phone calls while he waited for them to make their offer.

Excitement colored her cheeks when she strolled out of the auditorium. The second the car door closed she let out a gleeful scream before breathlessly saying, "It's going to be so cool. I met some of the other cast members and they're really friendly. We'll be doing the show in 7 cities, and each run is three weeks long so there'll be a few days in between where I can come home or you can come out to see me."

Philip waited until she was forced to pause for air to say, "It sounds great. Did you tell them you'll be traveling with a guard?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I thought Brian would be staying here to help with the whole Nicole, EJ, Sami situation."

"There are other people keeping an eye on EJ." He pulled up in front of the billboard and pointed, "Besides, I don't think EJ's exactly a threat to Nicole right now."

Her gaze followed his finger, and her mouth fell open in shock. "I...does that...he's using a 15 foot sign to apologize?"

"Well, you did say that she changed her number and told the security at Basic Black to turn him and anything from him away." He coughed delicately, "I think he felt he had to resort to desperate measures in order to make his point."

"You mean like someone with a guitar singing outside a girl's window?" She eyed him curiously, "Did you suggest this to him?"

"Not me. I haven't spoken to him in weeks." Pulling back out into traffic he glanced at her face and said quietly, "Why didn't you tell them about having a guard? I thought that if you had to travel you'd have someone with you."

She threw her head back against the headrest, "I don't want to have to explain why I have one. I'll either look like a diva or...a victim."

"You'll look like a survivor. Because that's who you are...but I do see your point. Maybe I can make arrangements for a Titan subsidiary to provide transportation. That way no one will have to know about the guards."

"Guards? As in plural?" She frowned, "Maybe I just need to stop being such a baby and go back to doing things alone. It's not like I really need a guard."

Before Philip could respond, Chloe's phone rang and she shot him a brief apologetic smile while she fumbled to answer it. Hearing Nicole's near hysterical voice on the other end she said, "I'll meet you at the Pub in 10 minutes. Okay?"

"Should I have Brian meet you there? Or do you want to try to go the day without him?"

"I can't have a guard for the rest of my life. So today I'm going to be a big girl and walk home by myself."

Pulling up outside the Pub he turned to her and said brusquely, "Have fun with Nicole. Please be careful on your walk."

"Philip...this is really bothering you isn't it?" Reaching over to rub his leg she said softly, "I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget what it was like for you. How about we compromise, and I either get a ride home or catch a cab?"

"That would be better, but..." he hesitated, "I really would like it if you'd let me make some kind of security arrangements for your tour."

Looking into his eyes, her resolve weakened slightly and she said "Something low-key."

"I can handle low-key. I just...I think I'm the one that needs to toughen up a little, but right now I need to know that you're safe when I'm not with you." He pulled her close, kissing her repeatedly until a loud thumping interrupted their embrace.

"Enough already, some of us have actual lives to tend to here!" Nicole snatched open the passenger door, "Celebrate her getting the part later, right now I need her with her brain working, not turned into a pile of mush."

Smiling slyly, Chloe winked at him as she said, "Oh, this wasn't the celebrating. That part is later and a lot less public."

Rolling her eyes, Nicole tugged Chloe out of the car and dragged her into the Pub, exclaiming "Flirt with him later. Fix my life now."

Sliding into a booth and gesturing for two burgers Chloe said with a laugh, "Fix your life? Why Nicole, what could possibly be bothering you?"

Groaning Nicole rested her forehead on the table, staring at the floor she mumbled "You saw it, didn't you? Why would he do that?"

"I think the line where he called himself a blind idiot who didn't know what a good thing you two had until it was gone was pretty clear. He's had two weeks of sitting alone in the mansion to figure out what he wants."

"Or to figure out that Sami's never going to be with him, so he might as well try to make it work with me." Raising her head to look Chloe in the eye she said sadly, "I'm not his first choice. I'm never the first choice."

Her eyebrows winging upward, Chloe replied, "Not even with Brady? With you guys living together I thought maybe..."

"In two weeks? No. Neither one of us is moving that fast." Her eyes grew somber, "Plus, there's what happened that last night you two were together."

Tears pricked Chloe's eyes , "He told you? Wow. I've never told anyone. I just sat there all night crying and then when he didn't come home...I was actually a little relieved at first."

"He said it only happened once. Is that true? Or were there other incidents?"

"All of our other fights were just yelling and door slamming." A wistful smile crossed her face, "When things were good between us it was wonderful."

"I could say the same thing about my relationship with EJ." She took a sip of her water, "Even after I heard him talking to Sami, I still miss him. Do you ever feel that way about Brady?"

"Yes and no. I miss the way we were before everything went wrong, but Philip and I have this weird...connection is the best word even though it's kind of a cheesy way to describe things." Chloe's voice softened, "I can tell him anything and I know he'll be there for me. It wasn't like that for Brady and I even when things were at their best."

"I think the only time I came close to that was with Eric and I blew it. I want her to have everything I didn't have, but I don't have the faintest idea how to give it to her." Staring out the window Nicole said quietly, "You're just going to tell me that I have to talk to EJ aren't you? I don't want to talk to him. Ever."

Chloe shrugged, unconsciously mimicking Philip as she said, "He's the only one that knows what he wants. The only person that can really answer your questions about a relationship. The closest thing I have to an answer is to say that until you make up your mind one way or the other about him, it's good that you're not rushing into anything with Brady."

"Why are you so calm about this? Brady seems more upset about you being with Philip than you are about the possibility of him being with me."

"I guess I've moved on." She smiled pleasantly, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"He was right. You do think of him as the guy that ruined your life." Nicole laughed bitterly, "So much for the big fairytale ending."

"There's a reason they call them fiction." Chloe's eyes were cool as she said, "I don't think of Brady as someone who ruined my life. I wish him well, I hope that one day we can be comfortable with each other. But right now it's...difficult for me to separate him from what happened to me."

"You got over what I tried to do to you." Nicole leaned back, "If you can forgive me, I think you can forgive anyone."

"I'll make you a deal, you talk to EJ and I'll work on being able to be in a room with Brady."

"How about we try to have dinner? The four of us at Tuscany tonight? I'm guessing that comment about celebrating means you got the part. Are you excited?" Her brow furrowed in concern, "Is Brian going to be able to travel with you?"

"Philip and I are negotiating the security situation." Chloe sighed heavily, "It'll all work out."

"Negotiating? What does that mean?"

"I think it's time I stopped relying on people to hold my hand."

A wry smile crossed Nicole's face as she said, "Ah, and Philip wants you to have a small company of Marines with you on the road?"

"Basically. We've agreed that he'll come up with something discreet so he can feel okay with things and I can feel like a big girl." She flashed a smile of thanks at the server as she dropped off their meals, before saying, "I'm trying to remember that this has been hard for him too."

"Is that trouble in Paradise I'm sensing?" She tapped the back of Chloe's hand with her index finger, "He's being overprotective and it's annoying, but better that, than he treat you like a toy he can pick up and put down at will."

"Is that how I made you feel?" the quiet rumble of EJ's voice caught both women off guard, Nicole jerking away from the sound as he peered at them over the back of the seat. "I didn't realize that I was treating you so shabbily. Please sweetheart, won't you at least give me a few minutes to talk to you?"

Nicole buried her face in her hands, "How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough to know that I don't deserve what I'm asking you to give me. But I'm selfish enough to ask anyway. Will please just talk to me?" He curled his long frame around the edge of their booth, pleading "You can yell or throw things if you need to and I won't stop you. Just give us fifteen more minutes before you decide to cut me out of your life forever."

Chloe started to swing her legs out of the booth, but Nicole waved for her to stay. Folding her arms across her chest, she hissed "I'm having lunch with Chloe. I will call you later and set up a time that is convenient for my schedule so that we can discuss our...issues."

"Please do darling." EJ rose to his feet slowly, taking the time to adjust his suit jacket, "We have so much to say to each other."

As soon as he was out of earshot Nicole said firmly, "We're going to eat our lunch. I'm going to go back to work, and you're going to go home and get ready for the big show. I'm not going to so much as think about that man until tonight."


	28. Chapter 28

Alone in the car, a grinning Philip cleaned the traces of Chloe's lipstick off his face. Just as he finished the last of his removal efforts his car door popped open again, and Brady lowered himself into the passenger seat with the words, "We need to talk about EJ."

"What about him? He's not threatening Nicole or Sami, your father's getting better, and Stefano even seems to be too busy elsewhere to cause any problems here." As he pulled back into traffic he said, "Frankly I have too many other things to deal with right now to be bothered with wasting time on sorting out your love life."

"This is not about my love life. Nicole and I are friends. That's it." Brady drummed his fingers on his knee, "I just don't want to give him a chance to get his claws back into her or her daughter. She deserves a chance to have a happy normal life with her baby. That's something her mother couldn't give her, but I know it is important to Nicole that she be able to give that to Ashley."

Philip laughed "Ashley? You're helping her pick baby names now?"

"I...uh..." He grimaced, "That's just what I call her in my head."

Something in his tone made Philip say sympathetically, "Falling in love with a little girl that isn't yours is easy. Letting her go on the other hand...it could destroy you."

An uncomfortable silence descended on the vehicle lasting until they were parked in the Titan garage. "Is that what happened?" When Philip looked at him quizzically, Brady said quietly, "When you found out about Claire and Shawn, is that why you did the things you did?"

The warmth faded from Philip's eyes, "If you want to try to make a life with Nicole that's fine. But, you need to be ready for the possibility that she'll choose to be with EJ."

He jumped out of the car and was half way to the door when Brady caught up with him, "I wasn't trying to piss you off. I just...I don't understand what happened to turn you into someone who could hurt Belle that way."

Wheeling to face him Philip snarled,"This from the guy that stole the first woman I ever loved? Gee, I wonder if watching everyone you ever wanted to build a life with choose someone else could have been part of the problem? Or maybe it was getting my leg blown off and my face shredded. I did things that I'm not proud of, but you of all people should know all about making terrible decisions when you're out of your mind."

Brady's face went blank, "When Nicole didn't know I thought Chloe kept it a secret from everyone. But she did say that the two of you don't have any secrets didn't she? I'm surprised you haven't tried to beat the crap out of me for what I did to her while we were together."

"What you did to who? To Chloe?" Perplexed, he continued "She never talks about your marriage. I just know that you were on drugs and that living with an addict was very hard on her. Is there something else I should know?"

"Yes." Running his fingers through his hair, he said sorrowfully, "But, I think you need to hear it from Chloe too."

Thrusting his hands in his pockets to keep from grabbing Brady, Philip's voice was harsh as he bit out the words, "Just say it. After all if it's something you did shouldn't you be the one confessing your transgressions?"

"I...uh...shit. I was out of my head that last night. She found my stash and flushed it. I was so angry and we were arguing and I...I almost hit her." He fell silent, lowering his head and cringing slightly as he waited for a reaction.

Philip's harsh bark of laughter echoed slightly in the silence before he said coldly, "All of this time you've been in my face about the man I've turned into over the years, and you're secretly the biggest bastard in the room. At least Chloe was trying to help you."

"Belle didn't deserve what you did to her. I don't care what happened with her and Shawn. You tried to take Claire from her parents." He shook his head, "I screwed up, but it was one incident. Not months of harassment and stalking."

"No, instead it was months of lying and treating her like dirt. Face it, you're no better than I am despite all of your insinuations to the contrary." Philip lifted his chin in challenge, "In fact, you're probably worse. I lost it, and I did horrible things but you don't see me walking around town playing the martyr or the wounded hero. You want to pass judgment on someone? Look in a mirror."

"I don't think I'm better than you Philip. I warned Chloe because I don't want her to get hurt again." He grimaced, "I told Nicole I'd be there for her and her daughter, but I know I shouldn't take the risk."

His voice softening Philip said, "So you plan to live like a monk for the rest of your life? Look, we're probably never going to be friends but I don't think you should give up on yourself. I don't know what's going to happen with Nicole and EJ, but we both know that if anyone is a danger to a woman it's him."

"I don't understand you. Five minutes ago you all but told me to steer clear, now it almost sounds like you agree with me." He threw up his hands, "I can never figure you out."

"There's nothing to figure out. I have no illusions about EJ, he can be a monster when it serves his needs. So can Nicole." He shrugged casually, "If anyone can handle him it's her. She's a big girl and she can make her own decisions. "

"And if it's the wrong decision?"

"Then you have to help her deal with the fallout." He smiled grimly, "You say you don't want to be with Nicole, you just want to help her with her daughter. Sounds noble in theory, but life doesn't work that way. Claire's on a ship somewhere with Shawn and Belle and I have no idea if she's ever coming home. Legally I could have fought them on it since I still have visitation rights. But what good would it do? I gave up Tyler because I didn't want him to grow up without two loving parents and I was little more than a stranger to him. If you're going to play Daddy, you need to remember it's not always going to be hugs and sticky kisses. Sometimes you have to make hard choices."

"You and Chloe could..." Brady took a deep breath, "You could take Tyler back now couldn't you? Give him that home with two loving parents."

"He has a home with two loving parents." Philip looked away as he murmured, "He has a dad that will teach him how to play baseball and a Mom that bakes cookies. He doesn't need me."

"You sure about that? Nancy thought that Chloe was with a loving family when she went looking for her."

"I thought the idea here was to deal with your issues, not make me worry about Tyler." Philip frowned, "I'll check on him again, but his parents know how to contact me if they need anything. I'm sure he's fine."

They walked into the elevator together, Brady pushing the button for their floor as he asked, "How is Chloe?"

"Great. She got the part of Dorothy in that Wizard of Oz stage production." He frowned, "It means a lot of traveling and she doesn't want to take a guard."

"And you want her to have one." Brady coughed delicately, "I believe someone mentioned big girls and decisions?"

"You're still trying to figure out a way to get rid of EJ. At least try not to be a hypocrite for five seconds."

"I already decided that I was going to back off and let Nicole make up her own mind about EJ. As long as he behaves himself I'll stay out of his way."

"Didn't Dad ever tell you about trying to bullshit a Kiriakis?" As the door opened he stepped out and said, "You want to keep Nicole safe. I understand that perfectly. I want to know Chloe is safe, is that so hard for you to understand?"

Chuckling, Brady extended his hand as he said "I think you were wrong earlier. With enough time we could be friends."

Philip eyed him distrustfully, "Why? I'm fairly certain we're never going to actually like each other."

"Maybe. Maybe not." He thrust his hand out again, "But we're always going to be family. And I could use someone to kick me in the ass occasionally."

Philip took his hand, shaking it firmly as he spoke "I could enjoy the kicking part."

"As long as you're ready for me to return the favor." He cocked his head to the side, "If Chloe doesn't want a guard following her around all the time, what about a tracking device? That way if something does happen you could find her, but she can be independent."

"You think I should chip Chloe? Doesn't your family frown on that kind of thing?"

"Not like that, I was thinking more like a watch or a keychain. Something inconspicuous that no one will notice."

"That's not a bad idea." Philip smirked, "I guess I should return the favor. If you want Nicole to walk away from EJ? You need to give her something to walk toward. She wants to be loved more than anything. That's what he keeps dangling in front of her, this idea that they could have the fairytale."

"I told you, we're just friends."

"Then you should get ready to watch your friend marry EJ DiMera." Philip shuddered dramatically, "Stefano really doesn't strike me as being the best father-in-law material, but I could be wrong. I'm sure it won't bother you in the slightest to watch from a distance while he raises...Ashley wasn't it? Yeah, I'm sure she'll make a fine DiMera. And I know EJ will respect Nicole's wishes when it comes to her upbringing, just like Stefano respected his mother Susan."

Philip walked away, leaving Brady staring disconsolately at his back. Finally Brady roused himself growling angrily as he stomped into his office, "Not a chance. I can do better than some stupid billboard."


	29. Chapter 29

"What do you mean you couldn't find anything? You're supposed to be one of the best!" Kate snapped at the nondescript man seated across from her, "I contacted you weeks ago."

"I am very good at what I do. But I can't find what does not exist. I went through her records, medical, dental, school, driving, even her taxes. All clean. She does not smoke, drink excessively, gamble or do drugs." Flipping open a folder he pushed it across the desk to her, "Her emails are generally work related unless they are to family and friends. Her social life seems to revolve around your son and one Nicole Walker, though she does occasionally spend time with other friends. Honestly, for her to be so well-known her life is pretty mundane."

Rifling through the papers Kate hissed angrily, "That little bitch has to be hiding something. No one is this boring. What about her life before she came back to Salem?"

"As you know, her ex-husband was using illegal drugs. The group of friends that she introduced him to only included one or two recreational users, he seems to have sought out his own connections at some point which led to some unfortunate consequences for Ms. Lane." Reaching across to flip the folder shut he said reprovingly, "I was very thorough and I found nothing to indicate that you have any reason to be concerned about Ms. Lane's involvement with your son."

"I'll be damned." She shook her head as she said wonderingly, "You've never even met her and she's got you wrapped around her little finger. How does she do that?"

"He's not blind, like me he can see what you refuse to accept." Victor said firmly as he walked into the room, "Philip loves her and whether we like it or not, they are going to be together."

"Mr. Kiriakis, I wasn't aware that you were part of this...situation."

"I'm not. I was informed that you were here, and I thought perhaps I'd forgotten that we had a meeting."

"Ah, well I'm done here unless you need me for anything?"

"No, thank you."

Kate sat fuming until the investigator left, "So, now you've fallen for her routine too?"

Sighing heavily he took a seat across from her, "Philip is a grown man. He is also very different from his brothers. They tolerated your machinations, but he is not like Austin or Lucas. If he'd walked in on this conversation..."

"He'd be upset, but eventually he'll understand that I'm trying to protect him." Leaning forward, she pointed at Victor, punctuating each word with a gesture, "You may have lost your mind, but I'm going to protect my son."

"Protect him from what exactly? You heard the report, what exactly is she doing that has you convinced you need to intervene? Especially now when Lucas is about to marry Sami again?"

"If I thought it would do any good I would move heaven and earth to get Sami out of my son's life. But no matter what she does to him, he just keeps going back to her." She slapped her hand on the desk, "I can stop Philip from following in Lucas' footsteps."

"How?" He cocked his head expectantly, "What grand plan are you trying to hatch now? There's no secrets to dig up that will run him off, and even if you were planning to try to make her look guilty of something, he would know it wasn't real. Face it, there's nothing we can do."

"You mean there's nothing you want to do." She sneered, "If it were your precious Brady you would step in, but for my son...you won't lift a finger."

He chuckled drily, "Before everything happened I was trying to come up with something that would get him to walk away. But, there is nothing I can do or you can do that will make that happen. Because much like his brother, she could do anything to him and he'd still be there for her. I know the feeling and I'm warning you, if he catches you trying to hurt her, really hurt her? He'll cut you out of his life and never look back."

Her lips pressed together tightly, Kate rose to her feet, jabbing the top of the folder with her finger she hissed "I will figure out way to get that little bitch out of his life before she hurts him again."

"You are the only woman I know that will go out of her way to ruin her own life." He grabbed her hand, "Destroy your own happiness at your leisure, but leave Philip's alone."

"And what did she do for you that's turned into her latest champion?" Kate sneered, "I know Caroline Brady's a little long in the tooth, but I thought you'd draw the line at pawing at your son's girlfriend."

Victor's face flattened, and he drew his hand away. "We've been through a lot together, and I promised myself that I would always honor you as Philip's mother. I had thought you would accord me the same courtesy. Clearly I was wrong."

"Victor...I didn't mean to..." She pressed her hands against her face, "I went too far. I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't do that to him. But, you must see that she's all wrong for Philip."

"Remember when we thought Belle was the perfect woman for him?" He held up his left hand to halt Kate's response, "Just think about how that turned out every time you get this idea that you can dictate his love life. Before you do anything else, at least spend some time with them so you can see how happy he is right now."

She gave a sharp little nod, and sat back down . Closing her eyes and leaning back in the chair, she said softly "I just want to be sure that he's okay when I'm...not here any more."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Concern laced his voice, "I thought this new medication was helping you."

"It makes me feel a little better but," A sad smile crossed her face, "It is a treatment of last resort. I'm probably not going to be here to watch my grandchildren grow up."

"You can't think that way. We'll get you into any clinical trials and I can certainly import the best doctors."

She got up and walked over to him, placing her hand on his cheek she bent and kissed his forehead gently, "I know that you'll help me fight, and I have no intention of giving up. I will try to give Chloe a chance, but if I'm not here and I'm right about her..."

"I'll take care of Philip." He laid his hand over hers, "I'll take care of all the kids."

A look of understanding passed between them, before she straightened her posture and said briskly, "I have some calls to make. I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course. Be sure you get some rest too." He watched her walk out of the room, his face pensive. He was still sitting there musing when Henderson showed Lucas into the room.

"I take it I was right about Mom? She was trying to come up with a way to break up Philip and Chloe?" Lucas asked, his gaze falling on the open folder and its contents.

"She is concerned. About all of you, but I think she focused her energies on them because they have had such a...tumultuous relationship." His voice trembling slightly, Victor said "I know she can be frustrating, but you should be patient with her. Bring the kids to visit more often, maybe take some time out to spend with her one on one."

Lucas frowned, "What's wrong? Did the doctors say something?"

"The medicine is doing its job. But...nothing is guaranteed." Spreading his hands, he said quietly "Spend some time with your mother. Get your siblings back here and your son. The whole family should be together."

Lucas swallowed nervously, "Is there something you're not telling me? They're going to want to know what's going on."

"I don't know anything, but your mother has been gravely ill. It would do her good to see everyone. Tell them...tell them it is time to come home."

Lucas rushed out, leaving Victor to stare out the window and brood. When Caroline found him the room was dim, and she asked hesitantly "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"I think we should throw a big party." He rose slowly to his feet, "I'd like to invite all of our friends and their families to celebrate with us. Perhaps you could convince Shawn and Belle to bring Claire home? Lucas is contacting Austin now so that Will can be home too."

Caroline smiled brightly, "It would be so nice to see them. I'll talk to Bo and Hope too. Are you sure you're ready for a mass invasion?"

"Of course." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box "That way they can all hear the news at the same time."

She gasped, "Victor, is that what I think it is?"

"I've been carrying it around for days trying to come up with the perfect way to ask, but I think I'm too nervous to be creative." He opened the box, revealing a beautiful emerald ring "Will you do me the honor of finally being my wife?"


	30. Chapter 30

"Brady, I need a favor." Nicole called as she hurriedly let herself into the apartment. She stopped mid-stride, amazed at the sight in front of her. "What are you doing?"

Brady glanced up from the pot in front of him, "They call it cooking. In this case...it's dinner."

"It smells...good." She sniffed appreciatively, "Really, really good. What is it?"

"A Black family recipe. Dad swears it's Italian, Marlena says French...I think it's just a bunch of ingredients that taste good together." He bustled around, filling bowls and setting the table before pulling out a chair, "You look tired. Come sit down, and you can ask me about that favor after we eat."

She ate quickly, the spicy stew and crusty bread going down easily in between snippets of conversation about their respective days at work. Finally satiated she let Brady cajole her into stretching out on the couch with her feet in his lap. He massaged her legs while she expounded on all the ideas she had to make Basic Black a household name again.

"So, how did you talk Chloe into being a spokesmodel?"

"Mutual benefit. It helps raise her visibility, and the cross-promotion could open a lot of doors for Basic Black. With Belle's designs and the new line of natural beauty products we can appeal to wide spectrum of consumers." She yawned, "Oh god, you're making me sleepy. I was going to make some phone calls."

"Make them later." He shifted his attentions to her feet, "You're supposed to be taking it easy remember? Cutting back on your hours and getting more sleep. Not working until you drop."

"It wasn't work." She yawned again, and snuggled down into the cushions "EJ wanted to talk, and I was going to ask you if it was okay for him to come here. But I'm so sleepy."

He let his hand glide slowly up and down her leg as her eyelids drooped, his voice soothing as he said, "Rest now. Worry about dealing with that later."

Once Nicole's breathing settled into the familiar patterns of sleep, Brady eased her feet off his lap and covered her with a blanket. He tidied the kitchen quickly and quietly, before settling down on the floor next to the couch to read some files. A hitch in the soft whistle of Nicole's breathing broke his focus, and he glanced up to see her eyes wide and her face twisted in fear. Confused, he scrambled to his feet his eyes scanning the room for any sign of threat.

"No please, give her back." Her hand outstretched, Nicole pleaded "I'm going to be a good mother. Please don't take her."

"Nicole!" Brady grabbed her hand and shook her gently, "Wake up. You're have a nightmare. It's not real."

She twisted in his grip, struggling to reach past him until her efforts jolted her awake. Finding him holding her she murmured tearfully "Brady, oh I was...I lost her. She was right there, and I was going to hold her for the first time and then she was gone. She was gone, and they wouldn't give her back."

Clutching her stomach she sobbed into his shoulder while he rubbed her back and said soothingly, "It was just a dream. She's fine. And you're never going to lose her." He framed her face with his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears as he said firmly, "It was just one of those crazy dreams the doctor told you about remember? The hormones are messing with your head."

"She should have told me they would be so real." She shuddered, "I don't think I can go back to sleep. You want to play cards or something?"

"No." He smirked when her face wrinkled, "You get too riled up when you're competing. We're going to listen to some music and you're going to have some chocolate. Then you're going to go to bed."

She frowned, "You do realize the promise of chocolate is the only thing keeping me from kicking your caveman butt right?"

He grinned, "You know those threats were much more convincing when you could tie your own shoes."

She stuck her tongue out at him, only to let out an appreciative moan when he held up the bag from her favorite bakery. While she dug into the rich pastry, he turned on the stereo and moved the coffee table out of the way.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up, arching an eyebrow in amusement at the sight of a smear of ganache on her cheek, "I'm going to help you work off some of those calories before you start complaining about me buying it for you."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't resist when he pulled her to her feet. They swayed to gently to the music, Nicole giggling periodically when Brady exaggerated his movements in response to the soft thumps from inside her abdomen. They swirled around the room for almost forty minutes, Nicole resting her head on his shoulder when the pace slowed.

Kissing the top of her head gently, he said "You're asleep on your feet. Come on. I'll tuck you in." He guided her into her room, turning his back while she undressed and slid under the covers. Once she was settled, he tucked the blankets around her as he said, "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

She mumbled a sleepy, "Good night." before drifting off.

Walking back out to the living room, he noticed Pookie sitting by the front door. Grabbing the leash off the hook he clipped it to his collar "I guess you need to take a walk. Let's go, you little feather duster."

Outside he leaned against a wall, while Pookie made a circuit of the bushes and nearby trees. He was tugging on his leash to direct him back toward the building when he heard, "So, aside from dog walking...what other services are you performing for the mother of my child?"

Recognizing EJ's voice, Brady responded coolly, "You do know she has a name, right? That's she person and not just a vessel? I mean, I've heard all the jokes between her and Sami, but they aren't quite as funny when I actually hear you refer to one of them that way."

"What's the matter Brady? Don't like facing the reality that she's carrying my baby? That you're a paltry substitute for a real husband and father?" EJ sneered, "Given your spectacular failure in the marriage department I'd think you would be cognizant enough of your own shortcomings to avoid setting yourself up for another disappointment."

"My failings?" Smirking, he strolled closer to EJ as he said, "I've never had a woman jump out of my bed to chase another man."

"Nice try. But your petty insults aren't going to find any weak ground here." EJ stepped into the light streaming from the doorway, "I asked you a question."

"Not that it is any of your business...oh wait, that is my answer." Crossing his arms nonchalantly, he said crisply "Why are you here?"

"If the mountain won't come to Mohammed..." EJ squatted to pet Pookie, pulling back when he bared his little teeth and growled, "Traitor. See if I sneak you treats from my plate the next time we have filet mignon."

Brady grinned down at Pookie, "Good boy. I do believe there's a bone upstairs with your name on it." Glaring at EJ he said, "Nicole is asleep. You'll have to wait for her to call you."

"Asleep?" He rose to his feet, automatically adjusting his stance in response to the implicit threat in Brady's tone, "She never goes to bed this early. You'll have to come up with a better excuse next time."

"There won't be a next time. She's worn out after a rough day and I won't let you disturb her." His eyes darkened, "For a guy that claims to be so invested in fatherhood, you sure seem to be incapable of grasping that the mother needs care and attention."

EJ opened his mouth and then closed it with a snap. He took several deep breaths before carefully choosing his words as he asked "Is she okay? How did her last checkup go?"

Brady rolled his eyes, "Like you care about her...all you want to know is if it's still a healthy pregnancy. It is, she's doing exactly what she needs to for the sake of her daughter."

"We're having a girl?" A smile lit EJ's face, "Oh that's excellent news. Nicole must be so excited."

"Actually she's terrified. She thinks she's going to lose her." Uncrossing his arms, he pointed an accusatory finger at EJ, "Because of you, she's running herself ragged."

"I know that I've made some mistakes." Sensing Brady's derision he hastily added, "And I have frequently been a total jackass to her. But, that's all in the past. I'm trying to make it up to her, and the last thing we need is you interfering with our family. I need to speak to her right now."

"Interfering?! Oh, that's rich." Deliberately, he moved to stand in front of the door, "She told me that she plans to speak with you. When she wants that to happen? It will. But not a second before she's ready."

"Why do you insist on getting involved in a situation that has nothing to do with you?"

"Because she's my friend. And she needs someone in her life that has her best interests at heart. You're not going to go upstairs and wake her out of a sound sleep to satisfy your ego. Nicole is going to get some rest. If you care as much as you claim, then you'll respect the fact that it's late and she needs her sleep more than you need to unburden yourself."

EJ cocked his head to side inquisitively, "What can you possibly hope to accomplish here? Sooner or later she's going to talk to me and we're going to rectify this situation. You must know that."

"I know that she will talk to you eventually." Brady smirked, "But, that doesn't mean you're going to have any other role in her life outside of seeing your daughter's first steps on video." Smirking at the enraged look on EJ's face Brady said pleasantly, "On second thought, why don't you come upstairs? You can wake her up, bluster a lot, and generally shoot yourself in the foot. It'll be great."

EJ hissed, "Tell Nicole I came by to see her." before disappearing into the shadows again.


	31. Chapter 31

"So, what's in the bag?" Standing on tiptoe, Chloe strained to reach as Philip dangled it just out of reach.

"A present." Grinning, he switched hands forcing her to stretch even further, "If you're nice to me I might even let you open it."

Pouting slightly, she said plaintively "I'm always nice to you. Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Oh, that trick isn't going to work." Smugly, he twirled the bag on his finger "I just want one little kiss from my girlfriend, is that so much to ask?"

"If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was say so." She smiled sweetly, waiting until he closed his eyes as he leaned down to brush her lips with his own, to elbow him firmly in the gut. While he struggled to catch his breath, she snatched the bag away from him and walked away.

"You're not even going to pretend to be scared are you?" He groaned, watching her saunter over to the couch while she studied the little box he'd nestled inside the bag.

"I got you a present today too. If you want to see me in it? You'll be nice the rest of the night." She held up the box, "Can I open this yet?"

"Sure." He ambled over and took a seat next to her, while Chloe tore into the package "I want you to carry them with you on your trip."

Perplexed, she stared at the small stack of tiny silver chips. "What are they?"

"Tracking devices. They'll fit into pretty much anything, though the tech suggested that shoes, purses, and jewelry like a locket or a watch would be the best options since you're pretty much guaranteed to use all of those things." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black key chain, "This is a signal amplifier. If something happens it'll make it easier for me to find you."

"Oh, how...sweet." She sat the box down carefully, "I'll put them in my things when I'm packing."

"I know this sounds completely insane." He poked at the box with his finger, "But this way you can travel without the guards and I can sleep at night."

"For how long?" She took the key chain from his hand, "This isn't normal Philip. Or healthy. I know you said that you didn't want to talk to someone, but this...I don't think this is just about what happened to me."

"I told you, I'm having a hard time with this right now. But I don't need a shrink. I just need to get used to the idea of you being away from me." He brushed her hair back from her face, "Am I being overprotective? Yes. But I think that if the tables were turned you'd react the same way. Please, just be patient with me."

"For now. But I don't want us to live our whole lives this way."

He leaned in to kiss her, thoroughly exploring her mouth with his tongue before murmuring breathlessly "Thank you."

"I still wish you would think about talking to someone at the VA." She ran her fingers through his hair, "Please?"

"Chloe..."

"No, listen to me." She rested her cheek against his, "It's not just about when I go on tour. What about your business trips? Or if I forget to bring my cellphone with me? You can't expect me to carry tracking devices and signal amplifiers everywhere I go for the rest of my life. Even if you never talk about what happened before...you need to talk to someone about this. Philip, please talk to a friend, a therapist, a priest...somebody who can help you feel better."

"I feel fine." He pulled away saying harshly, "You keep pushing me to do something I don't need to do. Talking helps you, that's great. But thinking about it makes me want to vomit, so why on Earth would I want to talk about it?"

"Because you're scared like I was, and the fear is wearing you out." Her voice rose, "Do you think I don't know that you're sleeping less? That you had Brian follow me home today?! Philip, what kind of life are our kids going to have if you can't get past this?!"

"Our kids? We don't have any kids." He frowned, "I don't even know if I can have kids. Not without a lot of medical intervention, and I'm not sure I want to go through all of that again. Not after what happened with Tyler. Is that what this is about? Kids we might have?"

"Whatever was wrong before...I think it's fixed now." She took a slow deep breath, "I'm...late. Not a lot, but long enough that I picked up a test today."

"And?" His face blank, Philip said softly "Are you pregnant?"

"I haven't taken it yet." Wiping her hands nervously on her pants she replied, "I'm supposed to do it first thing in the morning. And it could be nothing. Things have been hectic lately, and I tend to get a little off schedule before a show. But...what if it is something?"

Philip reached out one trembling hand, his fingers brushing her belly as he spoke, "I..uh...wow. Your medication...what about it?"

"I called my dad." Seeing the look on his face she said hastily, "I didn't tell him anything. I just asked about the future. He reminded me that my mother insisted I be put on something that wouldn't preclude grandchildren."

"Good job Nancy." He grinned, "She's going to do that thing where she cries while she's cooking and yelling."

"Why does that amuse you so much?" Chloe shook her head, "Everyone else runs and hides, but you watch and try not to laugh."

He stood up, pacing the room nervously "It's either that, or I start crying too. Are you sure we have to wait until tomorrow morning?"

"We could go to the hospital and get a blood test." Watching him closely, she said hesitantly "Are you okay with this? I know we hadn't really talked about kids."

"Of course I'm okay with it. I just never thought..." His voice broke, as he continued "that I would get another chance to be a father."

"We don't know for sure." She picked up the key chain, "And if I am, then we still have to deal with this...issue."

Pulling Chloe to her feet, Philip whispered, "I will do whatever you want me to do. Just promise me that even if this isn't what you think it is...we'll try some day."

Tears sparkled in her eyes as she replied, "I promise."


	32. Chapter 32

"So what happened to you last night?" Nicole asked as Brady set a plate loaded with food in front of her. "I got up to go to the bathroom and you were gone."

"I took Pookie for a walk. I guess we were outside for longer than I realized." He filled her glass with milk before taking a seat, "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to thank you." She glanced at her plate, "Are those apples?"

"I remembered how much you liked that big pancake at that restaurant in Chicago. I don't know if this is exactly right, but I found a recipe on the Internet that sounded pretty close."

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble." She cut off a small piece, blowing on it before popping it into her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head, "Oh this is good."

"Glad you like it." He laughed to himself while she plowed through her breakfast. When Nicole finished he nudged her milk towards her, "Don't forget the calcium."

"Of course not." She flashed a smile at him, "Thank you. This was really sweet. I don't think I've ever been pampered like this in my life."

"You deserve it." Squeezing her hand gently Brady added, "Now, why don't you work from home today and pamper yourself a little bit?"

Her lips pursed Nicole said contemplatively, "Well I don't have any meetings..."

"There you go." He watched her drink her milk while he cleared the table, "I just have the one this afternoon. We can go someplace nice for lunch and then you can take a nap."

"A nap?" She struggled to her feet, "I'm pregnant, not a toddler."

Brady laughed, "I know you're not a toddler. But you are in your last trimester and I could swear the doctor said something about resting in the afternoons. Come on, you know you get sleepy after lunch."

"Can we have Mexican?" She eyed him curiously, "For lunch I mean?"

"If you like." He shrugged, "It's up to you."

"Okay, you never want Mexican." She grimaced, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." He smiled, "First rule of surviving life with a pregnant woman is to always let her pick the meal. Now, go ahead and get your work out of the way so you can relax later."

"Mm-hmm. Brady, are you...." Her phone ringing interrupted the moment. Still looking at him suspiciously Nicole turned to grab it, seeing a familiar number on the display she sighed, "I think I'm going to have to take a raincheck on lunch. I was supposed to talk to EJ last night before I fell asleep."

"He can wait." Caustically he added, "Why spoil a good day with a bad guy?"

"I can't just ignore him." She turned on her phone, "EJ, it's me...I'm sorry about last night. I fell asleep much earlier than I planned. I'm...uh...I'm working at home today. Yeah, that sounds fine. I'll see you when you get here."

She hung up and turned to Brady only to be met with "Don't even think about asking me to leave. If he wants to see you so damned bad, he can do it with me sitting right here."

"I wasn't." Nicole smiled wistfully, "This protective thing? It's sweet. But, you know you don't have to get in the middle of this right? When I ran to you for help that day; I was angry and typical me...too self-absorbed to think of the possible consequences for you."

"I'm not scared of a weasel like EJ."

"I knew you were going to say that." Laying her hand against his cheek, Nicole said softly "You're starting to make me want more than I can have from you Brady."

He caught her hand in his, kissing her palm he said fervently "You can have whatever you want from me."

"Including some space to sort things out with EJ?"

"Nicole..."

"I'm not saying that I want you to leave." She squeezed his hand, "Just hang out in your room while he's here."

"With the door open." Brady growled, "And if he gets loud..."

"You can throw him out." She smiled, "I'll even hold the door open for you."

"Good girl."

"I'm going to go hop in the shower. He should be here in an hour or so."

While Nicole was in the bathroom Brady busied himself rearranging the furniture so that EJ would be forced to sit in full view of his bedroom door while he was in the apartment. A knock at the door had him charging across the room to snatch it open as he snapped, "You're early."

"For what?" Philip glanced at his watch, "I didn't even know I was on my way over here until I parked the car."

"Sorry, I thought you were EJ." Brady waved a hand dismissively, "Pay no attention to my imitation of a raving lunatic. What's up?"

"I'm a father."

Perplexed Brady replied, "Okay. I knew that already...wait does this mean you're thinking about trying to get Tyler back?"

"No...yes. I don't know." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Philip stared at the ceiling "I wasn't actually talking about him. Or Claire. Chloe's pregnant. I think. We don't know for sure yet, but even if she isn't...I want her to be. And that's a problem."

Brady blinked in confusion, "You're going to have to let me in on at least part of the conversation Phil, what are you talking about?"

"Chloe's late. And she was going to do one of those home tests, but then we decided to be sure and just go to the hospital for a blood test. We should know in a couple of hours." He frowned, "And there's all this stuff that I do that's probably not good for a kid. And we're not married."

Brady leaned against the door frame, "Well you could get married. And stop doing the stuff that isn't good for kids right?"

"Yeah. I could do that. Except some of that stuff is really nuts. And I don't know if I can really stop doing it."

"What are you doing?" Waving him into the apartment Brady added, "Besides working too much?"

"I don't sleep a lot. I have nightmares so I only sleep long enough to get by and Chloe thinks that's a bad thing." Looking around the apartment Philip frowned, "This is the first time I've really been here since...well since everything happened. No, that's not right. I come here every time I sleep too long. I hate it here."

"Okay." Brady glanced up as the bathroom door opened, pitching his voice so that Nicole would hear he asked "Would you like to go someplace else to talk?"

"No." Philip spun in a circle, "Chloe keeps talking about facing things that scare her and I think...I think I need to be here. I was mad at her that day, did I ever tell you that? I was so pissed about you and the whole time she was in hell."

"You had no way to know." He caught Nicole's eye as she headed for her room, smiling slightly when she mimed a hug he added, "It's over now."

"No it isn't." Philip strolled into the kitchen, staring at the garbage can he said "She thinks I insist on all the safety measures because I have a problem. And I do. But, she cries in her sleep. Every fucking night. And it's my fault. Because I was too busy with my wounded pride to use my brain."

"It's not your fault." Brady clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, if you need to take a swing at me? Do it. Hell, take a dozen. But you have to stop beating yourself up. Forgive yourself man. Chloe never blamed you right?"

"Right. She thinks I'm a hero. Her knight in shining armor."

"You were." Nicole piped up from her room, "We've talked about it a few times. While you're trying to stuff her into a bubble she's regaining her confidence because she knows you're always willing to be there for her. I have to say the idea of a guy that would do what you did...okay so you didn't figure it out right away. Big whoop. It's not like it was the most obvious conclusion. You came through in the end. That's what matters."

"Exactly." Brady spread his hands, "Now, instead of beating yourself up for things you can't change how about you do something productive?"

"I...uh...I promised Chloe that I'd go talk to someone. Do you think this counts?" Philip stared into the distance as he added, "I have to admit I do feel a little better."

"I think that all depends on how you sleep tonight." Hoisting himself onto the kitchen counter Brady added, "I have to say though...just maybe you should finally go to those meetings at the VA hospital."

"Now you sound like Chloe." Philip met Brady's gaze, "Thanks for letting me spew. It helped. A lot."

"No problem." Brady leaned forward to murmur "I'm sure I'll be bending your ear in a few hours. Now, why don't you go find out if you're having a kid?"


End file.
